


Ereri - Tangled AU

by Honey_and_Chocolate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Perfect Housewife, Alternate Universe, And Eren Almost Dying, And a Manipulative Shit, Armin works at a Library, Artist Levi, Because every Disney Prince(ss) needS a Non-Human Friend, But a Sweet Cinnamon Roll Levi can't help but fall for, But with less Emotions and lack of Long Glowing Hair, Commander Erwin, Did I say Zeke and Nile are Bad Guys?, Eren Is a Tease, Eren doesn't like that, Eren is Dangerous, Eren is Eugene, Eren is a Charming Little Shit with Puppy-Dog Eyes, Eren will give you just that sweetie don't worry, Even God won't be able to help you if you hurt His Levi, Everyone Loves Levi - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fear the Wrath of Levi's Broom, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Humor, Gecko Isabel, He's a Jealous and Possessive Little Shit, Head Healer Hange, Healer's Apprentice Moblit, Horse Jean, Horsey's got a Crush on Marco, If you didn't already know that, Inspired by the Ereri Tangled Parody Video on Youtube, It doesn't work on Levi though, Jean is Maximus, Kenny is Mother Gothel, Kenny is a Liar, Kenny is the Bad Guy, Kuchel and Kenny are not related, Levi can Cook and Bake too, Levi has Broom Bitch, Levi has a Unique Ability, Levi is 18, Levi is basically Rapunzel, Levi longs for Freedom, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Mention of Farlan - Freeform, Mention of Farlan's Death, Mentions of past child abuse, Mikasa owns a Bakery, Mostly because of free tasty apples, Older Eren Yeager, Pigeon Farlan, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Queen Kuchel Ackerman, So don't and I repeat DON'T hurt his Loved Ones, Sounds fun doesn't it?, Tangled AU, They are Bad Guys, Thief Eren Yeager, Vendor Marco, Were you waiting for The Frying Pan?, You've probably guessed this one, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and sew, eren is 23, ereri, especially Levi, kenny is an asshole, levi can sing, levi is cute, levi is lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_and_Chocolate/pseuds/Honey_and_Chocolate
Summary: For as long as Levi could remember, he has always lived like a caged bird, locked inside walls put up by his uncle, only being able to see a small glimpse of the outside world through the windows of his cage. The desire for freedom outweighs the fear of his uncle and with the help of a handsome stranger/thief, Levi finally escapes from his prison. They both go on a journey to find their freedom, leaving the chains and cages that had them bound and locked up behind. Lots of banter, sexual tension, growing feelings and a horse and many other people hunting them follow them on this journey.OrAn Ereri Tangled AU in which Levi is a Disney Princess, Eren is a little shit, Isabel is a gecko and Levi loves his Broom a bit too much.(There. I improved the summary. Updates are every Friday.)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 132
Kudos: 266





	1. Flower Gleam And Glow

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags this is inspired by a video on youtube called the Ereri Tangled Parody. It is my first time writing for this fandom and first Attack On Titan fic. So please go easy on me.  
> Also English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes and feel free to tell me about them.  
> Enjoy your reading~

_So…_

_Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?_

_This is the story of how I died._

_Oh, but don’t worry I came back. Yeah I’ve got a thing going on where I do that a lot. Now it seems like a habit to me, a bad one, as Levi calls it._

_But anyway, getting back on track, this isn’t my story. No, this is the story of a clean-freak who longed for freedom. A boy who’s cute and small, but an asshole, who wanted to be free. And me being me helped him achieve it._

_Nevermind that I got beaten, bloodied and bruised in doing so. And fought a freaking horse who hates my guts and a gecko that doesn’t trust me._

_Oh! And did I mention I got arrested? Yeah, it was not good. And not to mention the fact that I almost died! More than once at that._

_But as I said, this isn’t my story (even though I suffered at each step). So why don’t I stop my rambling and dive into it, huh?_

_Okay, so this is how it starts:_

_It starts with the sun…_

_One day a single drop of sunlight fell on mother earth. A beautiful flower grew from it that glowed like sun; bright and gold, magical was the only word to describe it. It had the ability to heal any injured and restored the beauty and strength lost by time._

_A source of pure power, exposed and vulnerable, defenseless against being abused._

_And one day it was found by someone…_

_

Kenny stumbled through the grass, clutching his side as he did. He looked down at his hand clutching his left side only to click his tongue at the amount of blood on his hand. His face, which had a few cuts, was hidden beneath his black hat. The darkness of the night also helping him conceal his identity till he reached a safe place.

He huffed at that. ‘Safe place’. As in a place where he would finally lose his pursuers he’d had the luck of getting into a fight with at a tavern. He would have had no problem handling those bastards if one of them hadn’t pounced on him from behind and stabbed him in the side.

Although he somehow managed to run out of there he doubted they weren’t following him given that he kicked the leader in the face and broke his jaw. And may have also kicked a few teeth out, he didn’t quite remember correctly.

And now all he had to protect himself with was a pocket knife. The blood loss wasn’t helping. And against his better judgment he slid to his knees, panting and trying to stop the blood running out of his side at an alarming rate.

And in that moment Kenny thought of his little sister. The only person who ever cared for him and loved him. She would have been disappointed if she found out what he’d done and what he’d become if she’d been alive. But she would have still tended to his wounds and cuts, careful not to hurt him too much, all the while humming her favorite song in hopes it would soothe her big brother.

Kenny unconsciously started humming the song as he couldn’t sit up anymore and laid on the grass on his back. Is this what it felt like while dying? Staring up at the sky full of stars he wondered if his sister was looking at him right now. If those bastards were still following him. If he’d even be alive till they caught up with him or will they just find a cold corpse covered in blood.

He reached a hand towards the sky in hopes his sister would end his misery and pull him up into the stars with her. He was still humming the song as his hand dropped down beside his head in exhaustion and brushed something.

There was a tingling sensation flowing from his hand to his whole body and then his wound stopped hurting. Kenny’s breath hitched in surprise. Had he finally bit the dust? But his sister wasn’t there. And he wasn’t feeling… uh, dead? Looking down at his torso he realized that the bleeding had stopped.

He patted his left side. No more blood oozing out, no more pain. Hell, there wasn’t even a stab wound to begin with.

Kenny sat up at the realization and saw that, indeed there was no wound, only smooth skin peeking through his torn shirt. That’s when he noticed the glow coming from somewhere behind him. He turned around so fast expecting danger and pulling out his pocket knife in front of him, only to be entranced by the glowing flower he saw in front of him that his hand had brushed.

The flower was glowing bright like the sun itself and Kenny just couldn’t look away, too mesmerized by the sight. He felt limitless power emanating from the flower and he lowered his weapon. Power, raw and untouched, just sitting there in the middle of grass.

Kenny grinned a devilish grin as he eyed the pure source of power.

___

_Creepy, right? How a guy could go from being pitiful to being downright creepy and dangerous, I have no idea._

_But anyways, he then hid the flower under a bush. The man was selfish; he didn’t want to share the gift of the sun with anyone. And so he continued to use its power all for himself. Every cut, bruise and wound was healed. And he never aged._

_But all things have to come to an end. And Kenny’s precious source of power was threatened when the Queen fell ill. The Ackerman’s ruled the kingdom of Sina. The Queen, Kuchel Ackerman, was the current ruler. Her husband, the King, had met an untimely demise two months ago after he got sick with an unknown disease, leaving the Queen to care for her kingdom and their unborn child alone._

_Soldiers were sent out to hunt for the golden flower, for only it had the ability to save the Queen and their future ruler. The kingdom’s fate was riding on their shoulders._

_Then a storm broke out, making it almost impossible to continue the search. They had almost given hope even though they were so close without realizing. And then by some game of fate the bush covering the flower flew away in the strong winds, exposing it for the soldiers to see. Its glow guided the soldiers to it and they carefully uprooted the flower along with the soil to not let it die._

_The rest all happened in a blur. The soldiers gave the flower to the Head Healer, who then immersed it in boiling water, stirring it to let the magic flow into the water. Then the water was passed to the Queen who drank it and immediately her health restored._

_A few months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with silky hair as black as the night sky, skin as pale as ivory and gorgeous silver eyes with a ring of blue around them._

_The Queen was overjoyed to see her baby healthy and fell in love with him at first glance. She lovingly put a crown-tiara on his head which was specially made by the King for his future child._

_The Queen couldn’t help but smile adoringly at her son as he gurgled as the oversized tiara fell to one side of his head._

_Let me give you a hint as to who that baby is: it’s Levi._

_To celebrate the prince’s birth the Queen lighted a lantern and launched it in the sky with the rest of the people of the kingdom following suit._

_But something happened after everyone had let their guard down in that illusion of peace and happiness that left everyone upset. The Queen woke up with a bad feeling in the middle of the night one night a year later to check on her baby…_

_Only to find the door to his nursery open and come face to face with a raven-haired man with a black hat who held the baby close to him and escaped through the window._

_No one knew who he was._

_The soldiers failed to catch him._

_He stole the prince and ran away with him, not leaving a trace behind as to where._

_The Queen lost her everything that night. She was upset, angry, heartbroken, but not defeated and hopeless. She knew her son was out there somewhere. She held out hope that he’d be found one day and return back to her._

_The people mourned for their lost prince but also held out hope that he’d come back._

_And every year on the prince’s birthday the Queen lighted a floating lantern and freed it in the sky at night hoping her son would notice and find his way back home. After the first lantern from the Queen the people followed with their own lanterns._

_The sky would light up with thousands of floating lanterns for a single night every year on the prince’s birthday. And the crest of the kingdom imprinted on the lanterns would glow in the night sky._

_A pair of wings; one blue and one white, the white overlapping the blue one_.

_The Wings of Freedom._

Levi's tiara:

[Ereri - Tangled Parody](https://youtu.be/2T5qdOesA7Y)


	2. One Who Can't Run And One Who Keeps Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into our lovely Prince(ss)'s life and Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your reading~

“Levi,” Kenny’s gruff voice called as he climbed the stairs of the tower. Levi was mopping the floor with a cloth tied over his head when he heard him and sighed.

It had become some sort of routine for Kenny over the past eighteen or so years to disappear for a few weeks and then just barge into his room whenever he saw fit. And Levi was just too tired to say anything to him at this point. The old man never listened nor paid attention, what was the point?

Levi stopped mopping the floor to shoot a look at Isabel, silently telling her to hide. He really didn’t want a repeat of last time when Kenny found out he had acquainted with a pet/friend.

The red leopard gecko quickly hid behind the flower pot situated at the window-seat just in time for his uncle to pull the curtains separating his room from the rest of the tower and strolling inside…

And then falling on his ass because apparently he didn’t notice the still wet floor or the mop in Levi’s hand or he did and just completely ignored it.

Either way, Levi was having the time of his life, lips pursed and trying not to smirk as his uncle flailed around the slippery floor and cursed all kinds of obscenities. Much to Levi’s dismay, the entertainment ended just as soon as it had begun and Kenny stood up grumbling under his breath.

“Why you gotta mop this floor every single day not once but twice? Isn’t once enough?” Kenny grumbled straightening his coat.

Levi resumed his work. “Well, unlike you I’m stuck here and can’t go outside to do anything. So I gotta do what I gotta do in this tower to kill time.”

And as always Kenny ignored him, “Whatever, come over here, I’m feeling a little run down.”

“Of course you do,” Levi mumbled to himself. He set the mop away and carefully and very slowly, taking his sweet time while Kenny narrowed his eyes at him, made his way over to his uncle without slipping on the wet floor. Practice makes perfect after all.

Levi extended his hand in a silent demand and Kenny handed him a knife. Levi too had a knife which was declared missing by his uncle a few months ago but like in hell Levi would let him find out he had a weapon. It was just a precaution but he had no doubt Kenny would be furious.

Swiftly, he made a small cut on his wrist, watching as the once smooth skin broke and turned red before blood came pouring out of it. Levi motioned for Kenny to extend his hand and tilted his own wrist so the blood would land on Kenny’s palm. And then he started to sing.

“Flower gleam and glow

“Let your power shine”

The veins in his body and the blood pouring out of the cut glowed golden and the liquid started to drip down.

“Make the clock reverse

“Bring back what once was mine

“What once was mine~”

The drop of golden blood landed on Kenny’s palm and immediately the wrinkles from his face disappeared, his grey hair turned black and he even looked much better and younger. Levi looked down at his cut as it closed itself together and the glow disappeared just as the song ended and the only thing visible was smooth white skin.

Levi handed the knife back and then resumed his work of mopping the floor. “Now if you don’t want anything else kindly get the fuck out of my room so I can finish cleaning it.”

Kenny turned on his heels and walked back down the stairs without a word. Levi ‘tch’d’ in annoyance as he saw dirt footprints left behind his uncle’s retreating figure. The old man just never listens, does he?

Isabel got out of her hiding place just as Kenny was gone from the window-seat and to the wet slippery floor and continued her game of sliding along the wet floor.

The gecko was the only companion he had – well besides his uncle but he didn’t count – in this big-ass tower with no entrance or exit. Actually, there is a door somewhere or a secret tunnel but Kenny refused to tell him and no matter how much he searched the result was always the same; negative. So he stopped searching to spare himself another lecture of why he shouldn’t even think of leaving the tower. Whatever, as if he had anywhere else to go.

After mopping the floor almost all the cleaning was done…and it was just 7:15 according to his Shitty Clock. Either Shitty Clock was really shitty at showing the correct time or he was so bored that he only needed fifteen minutes to clean the whole tower. What a shitty life he was living.

He decided to bake a pie. While the pie was baking he got out his paints, searched a spot on the walls that wasn’t already covered in his creativity and got to paint. By the time the pie was done he had completed painting yet another wall, eaten a slice of pie with Isabel sitting on his shoulder, then watered the plants, removed the dried leaves, looked out the window at nothing in particular to pass the time and…

The Shitty Clock said it was just 7:45. Well, what the hell?

So he opted to sit on the window-seat with Isabel and one of the few books he had. But the book was read so many times it was inevitable it lost his interest. And he found himself fiddling with his necklace; just a couple of a blue feather and a white feather tied to a string, while looking out the window.

“Say Isabel,” he started after a while. The gecko turned her head towards him at her name. “What would happen if I escaped this tower to see the floating lights? I know Kenny would say no so there’s no point in asking him for permission.”

Ah, the floating lights. A mystery he just couldn’t understand. They appeared every year on a specific day, he had noticed, and then disappeared after that. He had spent his years of childhood looking forward to the beautiful sight each night until he realized they would not return, only for them to appear the next year on the same day they had appeared the last year. And tomorrow was that day.

To say he was curious and intrigued would be an understatement. He wanted to know what they were. He wanted to know why they only appeared on a specific day. What was so special about that day?

Questions; so many of them. Answers; none he got when he asked his uncle. But Levi was determined to find the answers one way or another even if it infuriated Kenny. He knew Kenny wouldn’t hurt him, he was – or rather his powers were – too precious for him to do that. But only if he knew where to go to see the lights and find his answers…

He sighed and stopped fiddling with the feathers on his necklace. If only he had someone to guide him…

_

“Oh fuck, they’re after us,” the man with chocolate brown hair and beautiful green eyes told his two partners Nile – a man with black hair, weird facial hair and a lithe figure – and Zeke – a much muscular man with blond hair, round glasses and a beard.

“And they’ve got horses too!” The brunet exclaimed again.

“Stop stating the obvious. We stole the lost Prince’s tiara, what did you think they’d do? Sit there and wait for us to escape while sipping tea?!” Nile shouted over the wind as the three ran at full speed.

“And it’s your fault they found out earlier than planned. Why did you have to ask the guard if he had hay fever or not?!” This time it was Zeke.

The brunet gasped in mock offence, “Hey! I was just looking out for a fellow human. Besides, I like the chase.”

“You only like the chase because you’re faster than us!” Nile accused.

“That I am.” ‘And that’s the only reason why you’ve forced me to join you two; because I’m fast’ went unsaid.

As if to emphasize his point the brunet started running ahead of his partners easily with a brown satchel strapped to his shoulder.

After running for a while they finally reached the forest. The brunet turned and noted the distance they’d put between themselves and their pursuers and allowed himself to slow down and eventually stop near a tree to gain his breath back. His partners slumped with their hands on their knees a few steps ahead of him.

After regaining his breath the brunet looked up only to stare in open-mouthed shock. He tore one of the three posters from the tree and looked at it squinting his eyes.

“What the fuck?!” The brunet exclaimed after a few seconds startling his two partners.

“What is it?” Nile asked looking around for danger.

The brunet looked up at them and turned the poster over so they could see, still in pure shock. “They freaking messed up my nose!”

Zeke and Nile frowned in confusion and annoyance at the younger man’s unnecessary concern.

Nile scoffed, “Who the fuck cares.”

“I the fuck care. I’ve got such a cute little nose and those people turned it into… into this… this abomination! You guys, on the other hand, look amazing.” The brunet gestured to the two other posters on the tree.

Before something else could be said the trio heard the sound of hooves and shouting and started running again at full speed. Only to come across a dead end in the forest.

“Okay,” the brunet started. “You both lift me up and then I’ll pull you both up.” He rolled the sleeves of his olive green shirt getting ready to climb when Zeke stopped him.

“And how do we know you won’t run away with the tiara? Give me the satchel.”

The brunet sputtered shocked, “After all we’ve been through you still don’t trust me? That hurts you know.”

But one look at the both of his partners told him they weren’t buying it.

“Fine,” the brunet relented, handing the satchel over to Zeke who then passed it to Nile. “Now come on, lift me up.”

The brunet climbed over Zeke and then Nile to reach up the top of the dead end. He lifted himself up and onto the grass and slumped down.

“Why the fuck are you both so tall?” He complained.

Nile extended his hand, “Now pull us up.”

The brunet gave him a sly grin as he showed Nile the brown satchel he’d snatched from him. Nile patted his torso where the satchel should have been and then glared up at the brunet.

“Sorry,” the brunet said in an overly sweet tone, not sounding sorry at all. “No can do. My hands are full.”

And then he got up and made a dash for it, relieved to finally be free of the company of those two idiots who’d forced him to join their little gang.

“Hunter!” A cry of rage bellowed behind him and he cackled.

Gecko Isabel:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	3. Prince Rivaille Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight to what's happening in The Palace. And everyone's favourite Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your reading~

“My Queen,” the Head Healer greeted as she bowed her head and saluted with her right fist over her heart and her left one on her back.

The Queen looked up from the book she was reading and reprimanded the Healer in a motherly tone, “Hanji. How many times have I told you; titles are neither necessary nor allowed in private.”

Hanji looked up with a sheepish grin and relaxed as she made her way over to Kuchel who was sitting on her balcony at a tea table. She took a seat when Kuchel gestured to it across from her.

Kuchel filled her cup with tea and then poured some for herself. The Queen was so independent Hanji wondered if there was any need for maids and servants except for cleaning the castle. Hanji put some sugar in her tea and stirred the liquid as the Queen did the same, in silence.

Kuchel sat back in her seat and looked over at the garden below while nursing her cup of tea in her hand and taking small sips. Hanji looked the Queen over trying to find any signs that something was bothering her.

“How are you?” She asked the Queen after a moment of silence.

Kuchel looked at her and smiled, “As well as I can be. How are you?”

“I’m good. Just experimenting with new herbs and giving poor Moblit stress whenever I accidentally infect myself.”

“Moblit, as in your new apprentice?”

“Yes! That one. He’s shy and timid around me but very good with medicines.”

“Only around you?” The Queen inquired – more like teased – with a small smirk.

Hanji groaned after taking a sip, “Don’t tell me you’re going to play matchmaker now?”

“Now why would I do that?” The Queen asked feigning innocence.

Hanji narrowed her eyes accusingly, “You did that with the last one.”

“And he ran away after you exploded a room in the healing wing. How did you even manage to do that?”

The two looked at each other and then laughed at the incident. But Hanji could not help but notice how Kuchel laughed more than necessary, as if the laugh was forced.

Hanji cleared her throat when Kuchel calmed down and asked in a serious tone, “Seriously, how are you?”

Kuchel looked confused, “I told you, I’m fine.”

“Doesn’t look like you’re fine. Why did you ask for me to come here?” Hanji pressed.

“Can’t I call the little girl who basically grew up in this place and in front of my eyes to ask her about how she’s been and spend some time with my unofficial daughter?”

“Of course you can. But I have a healer’s eyes. I know when something’s bothering someone and I can tell there is a reason to my visit.”

The Queen sighed and put her cup down. Hanji had put down hers after taking the first sip. She could tell something was wrong and waited for the Queen to tell her what.

Kuchel took a deep breath and started, “I don’t know but… I’ve got this feeling that…”

“That?” Hanji prompted gently when Kuchel hesitated.

“That my baby’s somewhere close to me. That he’s finally going to come back to me. I know he’s out there somewhere but I’ve never felt like this before. Like the Heavens are just trying to tell me something, little hints that I can’t help but connect them with my Rivaille.”

Kuchel had unshed tears in her eyes at the end and Hanji couldn’t help but be amazed by the woman. This woman who’d lost her husband and then her baby, basically her everything. And she still continues to be strong for the people, for her son, for herself and refuses to shed a single tear in front of someone no matter how close to them she may be.

Hanji had been living in the Palace all her life. Her mother was the Head Healer when Hanji was just five and she was the one who’d helped the Queen to give birth to the Prince. She’d listened so many times her mother talking about the Prince, how beautiful he was, how there seemed to be something magical about him. And the most important secret that no one but her mother, the Queen and Hanji knew was that whenever the Queen sung a lullaby the Prince’s veins would glow golden because of the magic golden flower.

And Hanji would listen with rapt attention every time her mother had a new thing to talk about the Prince. And when she found out someone stole him Hanji was crushed. And so was her mother who was like a second mother to the Prince. But she could never imagine the pain the Queen must have felt when her only child was taken from her right in front of her eyes.

For years her mother looked after the Queen’s health. She even advised Kuchel to visit the kids at the orphanages who had no family, and the Queen still did so frequently. She basically became the mother of all the orphaned children and Hanji’s unofficial mother after her mother’s death.

Hanji worked hard to become the Head Healer at the young age of nineteen so that she could look after Kuchel in her mother’s stead. She had to give it to Kuchel that she was good at hiding her grief but after four years as a Healer and most of her life spent with the Queen Hanji saw right through her. She always saw right through her.

But looking at Kuchel now and seeing her talk about what’s bothering her without much coaxing and how broken she looked. Hanji’s heart broke for her mother figure.

She knew neither she nor the other children Kuchel visited could ever replace her son, Rivaille. But it didn’t stop her from getting out of her chair and hugging the Queen to her chest as she rubbed her back soothingly and whispered soothing words as Kuchel sniffled.

After the Queen calmed down Hanji knelt down and offered her a handkerchief. Kuchel accepted it and dabbed at her eyes to get rid of the tears. Hanji wanted to say so much. She wanted to reassure her that they will find her son. But words failed her and she opted to rub Kuchel’s knee in silent reassurance.

It hurt to see the Queen like this. But she could do nothing but make sure the Queen slept well at night by giving her herbal teas and just be her usual self to cheer her up.

Just then a soldier barged through the balcony doors startling them both. The soldier had short red hair – Nifa, Hanji recognized – and wore her uniform of white with dark blue pants and the crest of the kingdom, The Wings of Freedom, on her armor at the front and a sword at her left hip. She saluted the Queen and the Head Healer in the same manner Hanji had done earlier and spoke.

“Apologies, My Queen and Head Healer, for barging in without your permission, but this is a serious matter.”

“What is it, Nifa?” Hanji questioned as she stood up.

The soldier looked at her and said, “The Prince’s tiara has been stolen as of this morning.”

“What?” Kuchel said in shock and disbelief.

“It is true, Your Majesty. And the thieves are currently being chased by Commander Erwin’s squad and the Commander himself. The thieves already have bounty on their heads and they are wanted dead or alive.”

“But how could they break in with so many soldiers in that area and inside the room the tiara was kept?!” Hanji demanded.

Nifa lowered her head in shame, “They broke in through the roof. We were unable to see them, they were too fast and clever. As of right now they are headed in the direction of the forest and the Smith Squad is right on their heels.”

Hanji dismissed her and then turned to Kuchel who was slumped in her seat. She looked so tired. Hanji resumed her position and rubbed her knee soothingly again, all the while cursing the newly recruited incompetent and lazy guards.

She knew how much the tiara meant to Kuchel. The King had it made specifically for their future child and the Prince had worn it a few times. It was not an object but a memory Kuchel held dear to her heart; of both her husband and her child. And now it was stolen.

“Why is this happening, Hanji?” Kuchel spoke up after a few minutes.

Hanji tilted her head in confusion, “What is?”

“This… everything! First, I get this strange feeling that something’s about to change. I think of Rivaille every moment of every day recently and now his tiara is stolen. What are the Heavens trying to tell me?”

Hanji rubbed Kuchel’s shoulder gently, “I think you should rest. Whatever it is we’ll figure it out. And I’m sure Erwin will be able to find the Prince’s tiara and arrest the thieves. But don’t think about any of that now, just rest. Everything will be alright.”

Internally, Hanji questioned herself, ‘Will it?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	4. This Horse Will Be The Death Of Me. Literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your reading~

“Smith Squad! Retrieve the satchel at all costs! Surround the target at my command!” Commander Erwin Smith shouted to his team as they rode on their horses deeper into the forest.

The Smith Squad consisted of five members; a tall sandy-blond haired man named Mike, a blonde short-haired woman named Nanaba, Rico, a woman with hair so light it looked silver, a man named Ian with dark blond hair and lastly, Commander Smith himself with his rich blond hair styled in an undercut and blue eyes.

Commander Smith’s white horse neighed as it ran in the direction of the thief. The other horses followed close behind with their riders waiting for orders.

Hunter stumbled on a fallen branch and tried to regain his balance when he heard the sound of hooves. Fuck, they were close. He started running when they spotted him and fired their cross-bows.

He ducked under an uprooted tree and on the other side, the arrows missing him narrowly as they got stuck on the tree. He looked back and then resumed running, the soldiers hot on his heels. Fuck Commander Smith. He just had to catch up with him, hadn’t he?

Arrows were flying everywhere with Hunter barely missing them. The next time he looked back the group had scattered. Shit, that was bad. They would no doubt surround him in no time if he wasn’t fast enough. And with them being on horses and him on foot it was just a matter of time before they caught him. He needed a horse and now.

Commander Smith was hot on his heels when he took a sharp turn and took hold of a strong climber. He lifted and bend his body a little to gain momentum as he ran and swung with all his might. He rounded the tree the climber hung from and spotted the Commander.

With his legs outstretched Hunter kicked the Commander off his horse and sat on it himself. The Commander rolled on the grass and tried to make out what just happened but it was already too late. Hunter was already riding at full speed into the forest.

_‘Holy shit, I just kicked the Commander’_

“Yeah! Haha,” Hunter cheered in victory when the horse abruptly stopped at his voice making him almost fall down.

The Palace horse turned its head around to look at the rider and narrowed its eyes. Hunter kicked the horse a few times, prompting it to move.

“Come on, fleabag! Forward, I don’t have all day.”

The horse then looked down at the satchel he was holding and its eyes widened before it glared at him again and dived in to snatch the satchel, but Hunter moved it out of the way of the horse’s teeth just in time.

Hunter’s eyes widened in shock and confusion at the horse’s behavior and he told it in a stern tone, “No!”

But the horse ignored him and tried to snatch the satchel again and Hunter had to cover its snout with his free hand to stop it. This was a loyal horse, alright, but it wasn’t helping the situation.

“No! Bad horse, stop it.”

The horse didn’t listen to the man that was not his master and jumped around in circles with Hunter still on it to get the satchel.

Hunter was having a hard time staying seated on the horse as it jumped over towards a cliff. Sensing danger Hunter yanked hard on the satchel’s strap only for the horse to yank it harder and sending it flying down the cliff.

Hunter’s breath hitched but when he saw the satchel stuck on a branch he sighed in relief. He then looked at his horse-enemy and the horse looked back at him, waiting for each other to move.

Hunter decided to move first and jumped off the horse and towards the branch. The horse was quick to follow after him and bit down on his leg to stop him. Hunter wriggled around the horse’s teeth cursing his luck.

The horse jumped ahead of him and started walking towards the satchel. Hunter jumped on the horse and then to its head trying to reach the satchel while the horse shook its head vigorously to get rid of him.

Hunter fell down but to the horse’s dismay he latched on the thick branch upside down and moved towards the satchel. The horse followed him on the branch, stomping its feet in hopes of hitting his hands and legs and making him fall to his death.

Seriously, this murder-horse needed to calm down.

Hunter reached his hand out and took a hold of the satchel, quickly strapping it back on his shoulder while the annoying horse still tried to reach for it.

Oh, fuck this stupid horse. Fuck its stupid teeth. And fuck this stupid branch-

_CRACK_

They both stilled, frozen in place as they registered the sound of something breaking. Hunter was seriously considering if the horse had stomped in his ankle and broken it, but there was no pain so-

_CRACK_

This time it was much louder and Hunter turned his wide-blown eyes from the equally wide-eyed horse to look at the end of the branch. The horse followed his gaze just in time for another crack and the branch to snap.

Hunter looked down and then to the horse and then down again before he realized what was happening. They both screamed in terror as they started falling to their deaths. This was it. Died because of a stupid horse who just couldn’t mind its own business.

A huge rock came in their descent and snapped the branch in two. The one end that Hunter was clinging on fell in one direction and the other end with the horse fell in the other.

Hunter grunted in pain as he landed on the grass. He shakily stood up and looked around to see where he was. He was still in the forest, luckily, and not in hell after being murdered by that damned horse. Speaking of the damned horse-

A loud neigh cut through his thoughts and he scrambled to run away from the sound. It was closer than he thought. Tripping, he finally jumped behind a huge rock as the Palace horse came sniffing the ground for his smell. He placed a hand on his mouth to not make any sound.

After roaming around in circles and sniffing for a while the horse finally left him alone and he heaved a sigh of relief. What a persistent horse it was. He slowly stood up and looked around for the horse when he tripped and fell backwards.

In a last attempt to steady himself he reached behind him only for his hand to get sucked in a curtain of vines and for him fall on his back. He couldn’t focus on the pain for long though as the sound of the horse approached him.

He crawled backwards and behind the vines and rocks to hide. For a while he could see the shadow of the horse just on the other side of the vines, sniffing around again before it disappeared again. But not taking any chances he decided to move forward. He exited the small cave of rocks…

And what he saw next was so unexpected his mouth fell open a little and his eyes widened in surprise.

There was a clearing in the forest, but that’s not what surprised him. No, what surprised him was the huge tower he saw in the middle of the clearing near the waterfall.

It was beautiful with the roof of the tower a dark blue contrasting against the colors of nature around it. It had windows at the top part with plants from pots placed on the windowsill drooping down the windows, imitating the waterfall. The whole tower was covered in wild flowers from top to bottom growing on the grey stones and a stream ran beside it from the waterfall.

It looked something out of the fairytale books he had read when he was younger.

The sound of hooves and neighing cut through his thoughts again. Damn that horse, it couldn’t even let him admire a beautiful sight, could it?

So weighing his options he decided to hide in the tower for the meantime until his murder-horse situation was over. Digging in the satchel he got out the tools he’d need to do the climbing and started to climb.

To say the tower was big would be an understatement. It was more like a giant’s residence than a tower. Seriously, who needed a tower this big when you’ve got rooms only at the top? He’ll never understand people and their reasoning.

Looking down occasionally to track his progress and keep an eye out for danger (the murder-horse) he had to admit the higher he got the more beautiful the surrounding became as he gazed at the trees and the waterfall.

Perhaps he could understand the reasoning of such a high tower a little.

Finally reaching the top he hoisted himself up and onto the windowsill, slowly swinging one leg in, followed by the other. He sighed in relief and exhaustion when his feet finally touched the floor and the first thing that came to his mind was to check inside the satchel.

So he did just that to find the beautiful blue stone of the tiara glimmering as the light from the open window fell on the darkness of the inside of the satchel. And then suddenly pain was all he could feel as he clutched the back of his head, the satchel slipping from his hand and falling to the floor.

He slowly turned around but his unsteady feet decided it was a great idea to stop supporting him in that moment as he felt lightheaded and dizzy. His head hit the floor hard as he fell and the edges of his vision started to turn dark.

He tried to not close his eyes but it was proving difficult by each second. Before he could lose consciousness though, he saw a dark figure standing above him.

But he noticed something before the darkness consumed him. Something, for whatever reason, that seemed way more important for him to notice rather than the face of the person.

He swore he saw a freaking broom in the person’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's Broom finally makes an appearence. You'll definetely be seeing more of it.  
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	5. Self Defense, NOT Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your reading~

It was boring. Everything was boring.

Levi was sick of dusting the shelves that contained what, five books? All brought accidentally by Kenny when he stole from someone, who then threw them in Levi’s room one fateful day.

To say Levi was happy at the time would be an understatement. He finally had something to do in his free time as a kid. So he taught himself how to read and spent the next few years reading and learning from the books.

But he couldn’t do that for the rest of his life, could he?” And he got bored. So very bored. So one day he decided to paint. And he really enjoyed it.

It was calming. It was soothing. He had something new to do.

But then it got boring too.

He could only paint so much without the knowledge of what’s outside and every time he tried to imagine it and paint, the painting just won’t turn out satisfactory. It would lack something.

It always lacked something.

Maybe it was the combination of colors, maybe his imagination. Maybe his lack of knowledge about the scenery he’d paint. Maybe it was not having seen or experienced first-hand the beauty of the nature he’d try to paint. Maybe it was all of those things.

And then it got frustrating. It always got frustrating.

So he stuck to painting what he saw in the tower, what he saw from the tower; the waterfall, the trees, the floating lights. Going as far as looking in the mirror and painting on a wall a huge painting of the flower that gave him powers that was a birthmark on the nape of his neck.

Then he ran out of ideas.

So he looked in the mirror again and started painting himself. Him cleaning the tower, cooking, baking, sewing and adjusting his clothes, watering the plants, reading, using his powers. And so on and on.

That’s what he was doing now. A single spot that had yet to be filled with his creativity was now being painted by him with a portrait of himself. Smiling.

The self-portrait was smiling. His eyes were brighter; they weren’t dull to only notice the grey, they were shining and showing off the blue rings around the silver orbs. Showing emotions.

Younger. He looked so much younger. Without the shadows around his eyes, the furrow of his thin brows, the blank and emotionless look on his face, he looked his age. And…

Levi didn’t know how to feel about that. He… he had never seen himself like this. Even in his younger years when he was supposed to be carefree and full of joy.

And that’s when he realized why; he had never been carefree, he was never joyful, he always had that blank look on his face since he learned why he was in the tower, why he couldn’t go outside.

Why he couldn’t trust the people outside. Why he had no mother…

Levi’s eyes started stinging without his consent. He sighed breathlessly as he looked at the self-portrait. Reaching a hand towards the wall he traced his fingers along his cheek. Along those smiling lips.

Longing. That’s what he felt.

His hand curled into a fist as he rested it against the wall. Longing to feel the happiness that the portrait showed. Longing to actually stretch his lips upward and show how happy he was.

Longing… for freedom. Because that was the only thing that could give him his happiness back.

He didn’t ask for these powers. He didn’t ask to be born with this curse. He didn’t ask for those greedy people to come after him. He didn’t ask for his mother to die while protecting him from said greedy people.

He didn’t ask to be stuck in this tower. He didn’t ask to be ripped off his freedom.

He would get his freedom back, he would live his dream. He would escape this suffocating tower that binds him. He would not let anyone find about him or his whereabouts, not even Kenny. He would see those floating lights and then he would disappear. Somewhere no one would ever find him or use his powers for their selfish goals.

And then he’d finally be happy. That’s right; he would be free and happy. He just needed to escape far away from this place.

And then freedom would be out there, waiting for him. A life free of confinements and chains.

He was tired of following what Kenny said. He was tired of behaving like an obedient dog for his mother’s sake. He was tired of keeping the promise to his mother that bound him to this tower. If his mother really had loved him then she would want him to be happy. And he had no doubt of his mother’s love when she’d sacrificed herself without a second thought for him.

He’d be happy when he got his freedom back. His mother would understand. He could take care of himself. No one would find him; no one would be able to hurt him.

He could take care of himself out there.

_He could take care of himself out there._

**_He could-_ **

A thud made him pull the curtains close and hide the painting. Kenny could _not_ see him be happy in this tower, whether it was real or in a painting. Because he was definitely not happy in the tower.

He whirled around and his eyes caught sight of a figure near the window which was open. He squinted his eyes and felt his blood run cold.

This wasn’t Kenny; Kenny was not in the tower, he would have come from the entrance and Levi would have definitely seen him. The figure was slightly shorter than Kenny and even looked muscular than him despite a lithe figure.

This wasn’t Kenny. This was an intruder.

Intruder…

After him. After his powers. He managed to find him. Levi was in danger.

Danger…

Without wasting a single second he grabbed the first thing his hand found. It was his broom. Not ideal to take down someone but whatever, it would have to do.

With his back still turned towards Levi, the intruder looked down at something in his hands. Creeping closer, Levi could see it was a satchel.

_‘Probably searching for a weapon’_

So before the intruder could make his first move Levi made his own and hit the man behind his head by the handle of the broom so hard the man became unsteady on his feet by the unexpected assault.

_‘No, not assault. Self-defense, right. This is all in self-defense.’_

Who knows what the intruder would have done once he’d found what he was looking for in the satchel.

The man turned around slowly, trying to balance himself, but Levi knew he was failing. The way he reached for support to stand while clutching the back of his head was all the proof Levi needed to confirm that he had landed a good blow to disorient the man.

_‘Just fall already. What’re you waiting for? The end of the world, or this tower to fall on your head?’_

The man finally managed to turn around and Levi froze. His eyes were half-closed from dizziness and pain and his mouth was slightly open, probably to say something but no words came out. But Levi could only stare.

All he could do was stare at the man’s eyes. They were blue, but the most beautiful blue he’d ever seen. Not even the sky, or the flowers he’d grown in the pots, or the stream outside could match the rich blue of his eyes. He couldn’t even think of a paint that would be close enough to his eye color.

And then the man fell on his back with a grunt, hitting his head hard against the floor and the light streaming through the window fell on him. And Levi stood frozen still in the darkness, watching the man – no, his eyes.

They… they were green now? They were green with hints of the blue he’d seen earlier and… was that gold around his pupils?

They were a masterpiece on their own. If finding the paint color close enough to the man’s eyes was difficult, then now it was impossible with the new discovery. And Levi had the sudden urge to paint those eyes, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to capture the vibrant colors correctly. He had never felt a need this strong to paint something. Those eyes…

Were now closed?

Levi blinked back into reality. The man’s eyes were closed, that meant he was unconscious. He hadn’t even realized he was holding the broom so tightly or that the intruder’s beautiful eyes were closed now.

Right, this was an intruder. He wanted to harm Levi, to abuse his powers. He’s dangerous, unpredictable and broke into the tower because of his greed and ill intentions.

Levi sighed, tossing the broom into a corner.

Now he had an unconscious man to take care of. What a shitty life he was living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man greets his future husband by thwacking him on the head with a broom and knocking him unconscious. Way to go, Levi.
> 
> Thankyou for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	6. Love At First Sight? Pfft, That Happens Only In Fairytales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your reading~

There was an unconscious person in Levi’s closet. A person. From the outside. Who broke into his room. In his closet. And Isabel was looking at him, judging him with her eyes.

How a cute little gecko can appear judging, don’t ask him.

Why was Isabel judging him in the first place? Well, it might have something to do with hitting a man so hard on his head that he lost consciousness. But in his defense, the man hit his head when he fell down. And he broke into the tower to kidnap Levi. What was he supposed to do? Let the man with majestic eyes take him somewhere unknown away from here?

Well, when he put it like that, it didn’t sound too unappealing.

No! Not thinking about the man’s majestic eyes or how they changed colour. Get a grip, Levi. No matter how fascinated he was with those eyes he wouldn’t forget that the man had broken into the tower with ill intentions. He was an intruder…

With beautiful colour-changing eyes.

Uuuuuuuggghhhh.

Isabel was looking at him as if she knew what was going through his head. Well, to be honest, he was starting to judge himself too.

I mean, there was a dangerous man unconscious in his closet and all he could think about were his eyes and how they changed colour and how much he wanted to paint them, immortalize them on one of the walls so he could look at them forever.

He could practically feel Isabel’s eyes on him as she sat on the floor beside the man’s satchel.

The satchel… he had completely forgotten about that. Levi bent down to pick it up (ignoring the gecko obviously) and peeked inside. There were tools, probably used for climbing that the intruder had used to climb the tower with, a crumpled piece of paper which after unfolding turned out to be a wanted poster with the man’s picture (though he could tell the nose was exaggerated).

So this man was wanted alive or dead. Interesting. What on earth did he do to be worth the amount of bounty on his head? He got his answer in the form of a glimmering stone.

Furrowing his brows Levi threw the poster back in the satchel and reached for the stone. What his hand found confused him. It was a blue stone, probably precious and expensive, attached to silver vines with small leaves looping around each other to form a complete circle.

What the hell was this thing?

Finally acknowledging Isabel’s stare he raised an eyebrow as he looked at her after sliding the thing on his right arm. Isabel scrutinized him and the object and then shook her head.

With a sigh of frustration he stared at the ‘thing’, trying to get how it was used. Then his eyes fell on the full body mirror beside him. Looking at his reflection then at the ‘thing’ then back at his reflection, he turned fully towards the mirror.

Slowly, very slowly he raised his hands gripping the ‘thing’ and put it on top of his head. He adjusted it a couple times to see if it fit and it did. So it was an accessory wore on the head. Looked good on him.

He could see Isabel in the reflection with her eyes wide open and knew that she thought so too. It was as if the ‘thing’ was made for him. Strange.

Sound of footsteps echoing from the bottom of the stairs made him jump into action as he quickly took the ‘thing’ off his head, threw it back in the satchel and threw the satchel under the stairs leading up where he had also hidden his stolen knife.

Kenny was coming. He had to tell him about the intruder. Then why did he hide the satchel? He had no idea and before he could think about it Kenny opened the curtains of his room and walked inside.

The piece of shit didn’t even spare him a glance and Levi used that opportunity to hide Isabel under his pillow. Finally acknowledging his presence, Kenny turned towards him and motioned for him to come closer with his knife. Levi could see various cuts on his face and his hand and he refrained from rolling his eyes.

Seriously, those small cuts would heal in no time; there was no need to waste Levi’s blood on them.

And that’s when Levi realized why his first instinct was to hide any traces of the intruder being there. He had totally forgotten about his escape plan and why he wanted to escape in the panic of finding someone unknown in his room.

Kenny was selfish, he was a hypocrite. He used Levi’s powers for himself whenever he felt like it and then lectured him about why he should never leave the tower because people out there were selfish, greedy and would abuse his powers for their own good.

Kenny was no good from those people. Uncle or not, he was not going to let anyone use him as they pleased. Whether Kenny realized what he was doing or not didn’t matter. Levi would escape, his mother would want for him to escape. She wouldn’t want her brother to keep his nephew locked away and use him like those people who tried to take him away from his mother.

Kenny was untrustworthy. He didn’t care for family; all he cared for was himself and denying Levi his birthright.

He would escape. And now he even had a guide with him in his closet and blackmailing material.

Taking the knife from Kenny he cut his palm and sang the song so fast to get it over with, it left Kenny confused and he didn’t know what just happened until Levi returned the knife back to him when Kenny was all healed.

Kenny narrowed his eyes as he took the knife back. “What got you in a mood, huh?”

_‘Oh I just realized how you’re a hypocrite and the one I should be away from and I definitely wouldn’t regret leaving the only family I’ve left, not in the slightest’_

Levi raised an eyebrow and waited impatiently with his arms crossed for Kenny to leave.

Not getting an answer Kenny huffed, “Whatever, I don’t care. I’m leaving for the kingdom now. Don’t know when I’ll be back - probably weeks later. And you-“ Kenny pointed a finger at him, “-remember the promise to your mother.”

Ah, the promise. Couldn’t even leave him alone without guilt-tripping him. It was less of a promise now and more like a leash around his neck, preventing him from being free and every time he tried to break free would be yanked hard to keep him in place. And he didn’t even want to think about the real chains Kenny had. His uncle thought of him as his dog.

_‘Just wait till this dog bites you so hard even my powers won’t be able to heal the wound’_

Kenny turned and left and Levi waited. Waited until his footsteps echoed down and disappeared. Waited as he looked out of the window to see Kenny emerging from the somewhere of the bottom of the tower. Waited as the older man disappeared between the rocks and away from the tower, away from him.

And then he sprang into action.

_

Cold droplets of water greeted his face when he woke up. His head hurt, that was the first thing he noticed. Second was the wetness on his face. Was it raining?

He slowly opened his eyes to look at his surroundings and froze. This wasn’t a familiar room. Where the hell was he? He tried to stand and that’s when he realized that his limbs wouldn’t move.

Why? Because he was freaking tied to a chair, that’s why! What the hell had happened?!

Ignoring his panic he tried to look around the room to remember how he got there in the first place. His eyes fell on an open window with plants drooping down the windowsill and he could see birds flying outside in the clear sky.

Right, the tower. Someone was inside when he climbed in. Just his luck, he was caught.

“Finally decided to grace us with your presence?” A deep voice asked and Hunter stilled. A man, great. A man with heavenly voice but that’s beside the point.

He tried to look around the room for the man when something poked him on the back of his head.

“You have made a grave mistake by breaking into this tower and my room, nonetheless.” The voice was close, just behind him and he involuntarily shivered at the close proximity.

The something that was poking his head disappeared, replaced by a weight on his left shoulder. He glanced down at his shoulder to find a red gecko glaring at him suspiciously.

Don’t ask him how he was able to tell, he was still figuring out the suspicious part.

The thing poking his head returned but this time it was under his chin, lifting his head to look away from the glaring gecko and towards the owner of the voice. And, oh fuck.

The man’s voice wasn’t the only thing that was heavenly. Silky black hair styled in an undercut and parted a little off centre, pale skin glowing as light streamed from the open window behind the man, silver-blue orbs glaring at him with a small hint of fascination as they scanned his own eyes.

This man looked like an angel.

The man had a broom in his right hand and the end of the handle was still under his chin and so close to his throat, warning him to not move a muscle.

_‘So I’m not crazy. I did see a broom in his hands when I passed out’_

But angelic features and beautiful eyes aside, he noticed another thing. Why he seemed to notice such trivial and unnecessary things, he didn’t know.

The man was freaking short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	7. Introductions, Insults And Accusations. Oh! And A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when you take a break and write something else only to return back to your story and realise that your writing style changed in the middle of the chapter. But the chapters got longer than before so maybe it was for the best.
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

Levi raised an eyebrow at the man and felt his left eye twitch slightly. He eyed the brunet from his messy bird’s nest to his olive green shirt and his brown pants and boots. Levi’s lips curled in disgust when he saw the dirt on the man’s boots and it was enough to distract him from those gorgeous eyes.

“You should think twice before insulting your captor’s height considering I have you tied up to a chair and completely at my mercy,” Levi growled, pressing the end of the broom on the man’s throat with a little more pressure.

With the way the man’s eyes widened Levi could tell he hadn’t meant to blurt out the ‘freaking short’ comment, but then his expression changed in the span of a second and he raised his eyebrows, eyeing Levi from his white shirt, to his black pants and to his bare feet with amusement.

The man was very expressive, he couldn’t hide how he felt even if he wanted to, Levi concluded, and the fact that he was amused at Levi’s threat offended the raven. The brunet didn’t appear even a little uncomfortable let alone fearful for his life. He didn’t see Levi as a threat even with the pressure on his throat threatening to choke him and his limbs and torso bound to a chair. And Levi’s pride was fucking insulted by this expressive man.

Well, fuck him and his gorgeous eyes, he would make sure the man knew who was in control.

“Listen here you fucker. Better start explaining how on earth you found this tower before I knock you out again and a couple of teeth in the process.”

He earned a single raised eyebrow to his threat and at this point the man was pissing Levi enough to make him just kick him in the face or something to wipe that look off his face.

Oh, how hard it was to resist the temptation.

But that thought soon left Levi’s mind when the brunet spoke for the first time.

“I’m pretty sure you were able to restrain me only because I was caught off-guard. Believe me, Princess, I’ve got a lot of experience in fighting and escaping.”

His voice was deep but not too much; it was throaty but suited him in its own way. It was heavenly and Levi was sure he won’t be able to focus on anything whenever the brunet opened his mouth. He was trying not to lose focus now too but it was difficu-

Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he leaned closer to the brunet. The man had definitely not expected that and instinctively tried to lean away as far as his head would go while he was still bound. The clear surprise in those eyes gave Levi a satisfaction of catching the brunet off-guard.

“Call me ‘Princess’ again and I will make sure you won’t be able to make sounds other than painful whines,” Levi hissed.

When he heard the man audibly gulp he knew he got the point across this time. Something in his eyes must have made the brunet realize his mistake because he blinked and cleared his throat trying to recover when Levi finally leaned away but kept the glare.

_‘Finally learned his place. Took him long enough’_

(Little does Levi know that he almost caused Eren to pop a boner with his little ‘stunt’. But I’ll let him believe what he thinks what happened)

“Um…,” the man started, looking down at his shoulder, “Why is there a gecko on my shoulder? And why is it glaring at me?”

“First off, that’s Isabel not an ‘it’. Second, you are in no place to ask questions. That brings us to the third thing, that is, I’m the one who should be interrogating you. So, tell me, how did you find me? Why did you come after me all the way to here?”

The brunet looked confused. “I wasn’t looking for you. What makes you think I purposely tried to find someone like you?”

Okay, this bastard was getting out of hand again. The broom found its place on the man’s throat again.

(He meant he didn’t try to find someone like you who looks like an angel, idiot)

“Don’t you fucking dare play games with me. I will ask this the last time and you better fucking have an explanation or I will throw you out the same window you came in from. How. Did you. Find me?”

The brunet heaved a sigh. “Look, I don’t know why you’re so paranoid of people hunting you down but not everything is about you. I happened to have been in trouble and was being chased. I found this lone tower in the middle of the forest hidden from everyone’s eyes and I climbed it in hopes of hiding for a while and losing my pursuers. There’s nothing more to this and believe me or not, that’s the truth.”

Levi searched his eyes but found only sincerity and honesty, which surprised him. This man was a thief and here he was telling his story to his captor without lying and only wanting Levi to believe him. Levi believed him, alright – damn his expressive eyes – but he didn’t need to show it right away.

“You’re really not after me?”

“Nope, Sunshine, I didn’t even know you existed.”

Levi decided to ignore the nickname, “Why should I believe you? You are a thief, you have a bounty on your head.”

“What makes you think you’re so special that people would be after you? Wait – how do you know about the bounty?”

Now the man looked alarmed, his eyes were guarded (Levi mourned the expressiveness of the blue-green pools), he was on alert and cautious and looked straight at Levi, ready to either attack or run.

“Relax. I happened to find this and it pretty much told me everything I needed to know about you.” Levi showed him the satchel the brunet hadn’t noticed all this time as his eyes were only on Levi. He took out the poster and showed it to the man before discarding it to pull out the ‘accessory thing’. “You must have quite the skills to steal something this valuable and piss off the whole kingdom. What is it anyway?”

The brunet eyed the ‘thing’ and looked conflicted between trying to snatch it from Levi and answering the question and offering peace so this could be settled here. He was smart enough to choose the latter.

“That’s a tiara, and not just any tiara, that’s the lost Prince’s tiara that I managed to steal from the Palace with a whole army acting as guard dogs. And for your information, the kingdom was already pissed off at me, I just added the cherry on top by stealing that thing.”

Levi was surprised and also impressed. “You stole from the Palace?” No wonder this man had a huge bounty on his head. This was the kind of guy that could successfully get him out of the forest and to the kingdom to watch the floating lights and then help him disappear from everyone.

“You don’t need to turn me in for the bounty. Believe me, that tiara’s worth so much more than me. We could share the profit from selling it, just please don’t turn me in.” The man was practically pleading with his huge bright eyes as if that would help his case. He looked like a puppy-dog.

_‘He must really hate prisons. He should have thought of that before becoming a thief’_

“You trying to manipulate me with your eyes or what?” Levi asked unimpressed as he shoved the ‘thing’ – now identifying as a tiara – back into the satchel.

“Is it working?” The brunet asked, still giving him those large pleading eyes. Levi was pretty sure they would have worked their magic if he didn’t already have a goal and the use of this man to achieve it.

“No, it’s not.” The man’s face changed so quickly back to his guarded and blank one that Levi wondered if he’d just imagined it because of his strange obsession with those eyes.

“Don’t worry, I never planned to turn you in.” That got the man’s attention (he really needed to ask his name) and he looked surprised but still cautious and he had every reason to considering the many possibilities that sentence alone held.

Levi continued, “I don’t want to do anything with anyone. So I will give the satchel back to you and you can go wherever the fuck you want and do whatever you want, that’s none of my business. But before that I need you take me to the kingdom to watch the floating lights that are going to appear tomorrow.”

“The floating lights? You mean those floating lanterns that the people of Sina launch in the sky for the lost Prince on his birthday? Why do you want to see that?” The brunet questioned.

_‘Well, that’s my questions answered then. All that’s left is to see them up close and then run far away’_

“None of your business. That’s the deal, take it or I throw you out the window and you’ll never see your precious tiara again. Your choice.”

The brunet glared at him and seemed to be thinking ways of choking Levi to death, in Levi’s opinion. Levi didn’t back down though and held his glare with his own.

At last, the man sighed heavily and slumped in the chair in defeat. “Hunter.”

Confusion found its way onto Levi’s face and he blurted out, “What?”

“Hunter. That’s my name. Figured I might as well introduce myself if I’m going to be your guide for two days. Though I’m not really sure it’s a good idea to drag me back to Sina with everyone hunting me down, but whatever, I’ve had worse.” The brunet – Hunter – looked at him expectantly and Levi realized that he didn’t know his name.

“Levi.”

Hunter nodded. “Levi. Well, not-so-nice to meet you, Levi. I would shake your hand but you know…” He trailed off and wriggled his fingers from where his hands were tied to the armrests.

Levi tried to ignore the way his name sounded on his tongue. “I’ll get you out of the ropes after I’m ready for the journey and prepared to be in your company for whole two days.”

_

Hunter was looking down at his lap where a certain red gecko was scrutinizing him up and down. The little shit didn’t leave him even a second alone, always keeping her eyes on him while his captor was somewhere in the background doing god-knows-what as he prepared for their journey.

He just needed to get out of these ropes and then he’d be out of here in no time. Levi looked inexperienced and he had no doubt he could overpower him easily if it came to blows and make his escape with his satchel. He just had to wait for the perfect opportunity when Levi finally loosened his bounds.

His attention was drawn from the gecko to the window near which Levi was standing and taking out the curtains. He proceeded to the next window and then to the next and by the time he was done he had so many curtains that his face was hidden behind them as he carried them towards his bed. There were so many windows.

“What are you doing?” Hunter asked as he looked over his shoulder to look at Levi who pulled a box out of his dresser and then sat on the bed cross-legged with all the curtains around him like a nest. He looked so cute – wait, what? No, he did not look cute. What was he even thinking and why?

His confusion increased as he watched the raven-haired man take out a needle and thread and then start sewing the curtains together. “Seriously, what are you doing? How is it preparation for the journey?”

Levi gave him a very unimpressed look. “How stupid can you be? I need to get out of this tower to go to the kingdom and for that I need to climb down. I don’t have long ropes to get me down there, curtains would have to do.”

“Why don’t you just use the exit door or something? There’s got to be one in this huge tower.”

Levi paused in his work and the mood suddenly shifted as Levi’s face darkened. He resumed his work as he replied in a grim voice, “There is no exit door. There is no escape out of this tower, or at least, I don’t know of any except for this.”

Hunter looked at Levi for a few more seconds before something caught his eye. Since the windows were all curtain-less and opened, the light streamed in the room from everywhere and he could see different vibrant colours on the walls; paintings, he realized.

From the top to the bottom every wall was covered in paintings. Some of nature, but those were very few; others of Levi himself; and one particularly huge one seemed to scream for his attention. It covered a whole wall, bright golden and yellow with hints of purple and pink in the centre, flowing in every direction with beautiful designs around it. The beautiful flower looked like the sun and resembled so much to the legendary magic flower he’d heard stories of as a child. Did Levi make all of these paintings? It was his room so it had to be him who made them and so far he hadn’t seen signs of anyone else – except for the gecko, of course.

Now that he got a good look around he could see the room was very big with a little kitchen on one side. The walls were huge and by the looks of it Levi had spent a lot of time covering each one with his little paintings filled with himself doing domestic work. Nothing too creative, it was just Levi, just like there was only Levi in this huge tower, alone.

_‘He looks used to the loneliness and the silence’_

Hunter looked towards the side where he could see two big dark red curtains pulled aside enough to give a glimpse of the staircase peaking around the corner. The stairs must lead down and there should be an exit down there, but if his suspicions were correct then Levi would know everything about this tower like the back of his hand. So he would also know that there was no use going downstairs if he wanted to get out.

And then he saw them, glinting in the dark corner in the otherwise bright room. Metal; they were made of metal, attached to the wall behind them. They were metal chains with cuffs. And that’s when his suspicions were confirmed and Levi’s paintings, his escape plan, his deal and his last sentence made a whole lot of sense.

**_“There is no escape out of this tower, or at least, I don’t know of any except for this.”_ **

Levi was being held in this tower against his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Eren giving Levi cute petnames even though he just met him and was being threatened to be thrown out the window while tied to a chair. You go honey, tell that grumpy little penguin how much you like him.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	8. What The Fuck Is Happening To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is Eren's thought in this whole chapter. The idiot will realise what's happening soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously thought I had posted this already.
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

It’s amazing how a single realisation can change your whole perspective of someone. The mask they put on their face becomes fake and so easy to see through. The emotions swirling at the depth of their eyes come to the forefront like they were waiting for someone to notice them this whole time. The person’s body language tells the whole story you need to know in detail.

Hunter could notice the things along those lines in Levi. And oh, how did he want to ignore them, to continue with his initial plan and escape this tower once and for all leaving Levi and his gecko-friend behind. How he wished he could do that. How he hated that he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

Freedom was something Hunter had always strived towards. Cooped up in four walls working his life away was something he could not do and something he witnessed everyone doing. He sometimes felt different from others, like a freak, when he compared his thoughts to theirs. But then he would remember the rush of adrenaline he had felt when he had stolen for the first time when he was twelve. The wind blowing past him as he ran through the narrow alleys and away from the baker he had stolen a loaf of bread from. The feeling of flying, of being free, when he had dodged carts and people by jumping from roof to roof of the shops. The sense of satisfaction and giddiness when he had looked back and saw the baker give up on chasing, the feeling of winning and being free from the others coursing through him. And that was when he had decided; he would never let anyone cage him up.

And now here he was, watching a caged bird that had yet to break free sewing curtains together in hopes of escaping his prison and the miserable feeling of being locked away from the world. As though why he was locked up, Hunter had yet to ask but he wasn’t planning to anytime soon.

Hunter was looking at the paintings absently when Levi finished his work, put the sewing kit back in the dresser and walked over to him. He watched as Levi first worked to free his legs and then his torso and lastly, his hands. Levi unknowingly gave him so many chances and openings to run as he was inexperienced to these things but Hunter didn’t run. He just rubbed his wrists and cracked his neck from side-to-side as it had become stiff.

He should run, take that satchel and make his escape, but something inside him kept him seated on the chair. Something inside him kept him from abandoning the raven. Levi put the ropes aside with a threat to stay where he was or he would throw him down. Was it curiosity that kept him seated; why was Levi locked up in the first place? Was it pity? Was it understanding?

The feeling of being denied from being who you are by yourself. Watching as the real you deteriorates in the cage you locked it in, dying slowly while you watch knowing full well you should stop this, stop yourself from disappearing from existence. But you can’t, because you don’t know how to. You have no idea how to free yourself because _you_ had locked the cage door, so you live in an illusion of being free with your other self, with what’s left of you, with what you allowed yourself to have and become. That feeling is no stranger to him. And he doesn’t want to admit that he’s just like Levi, running blindly after his own idea of freedom, not knowing what it actually is, when he’ll achieve it or what he’ll do after achieving it.

He kept those thoughts at the far back of his mind for now, neither wanting to deal with them nor knowing how to. All he knew was that Levi stuffed something in the satchel and then strapped it around his shoulder along with his broom on his back like a sword or something. He seemed attached to that damn broom for some reason but Hunter didn’t comment. The gecko – Isabel, he reminded himself – was on Levi’s shoulder.

Levi threw the long rope of sewn together curtains down the largest window after tying one end to a beam above. He checked the knots and then grasped the rope tightly while standing on the windowsill and looking down. And then he _flung_ himself out the window and towards the earth without a care in the world

Hunter’s eyes widened and he gasped in horror. He was frozen for a few moments but when he snapped out of it he quickly rushed towards the window and threw his upper body out to look down. He gave a sigh of relief because there Levi was, practically sliding down the makeshift rope, not caring if his hands burned or not. And Hunter had to remind himself to follow after him and not think about the way Levi’s eyes seemed to widen in anticipation and excitement the more he scaled down towards the ground and the green grass.

Hunter landed with a thump and rubbed his hands together to ease the burns he got from climbing down the tower. Levi was a few feet farther searching for something. The raven came back with a rock in his hand about the size of his palm and began tying it to the end of the curtain-rope.

Hunter was confused by his actions, so obviously he voiced it, “What are you doing?”

Instead of answering, Levi analysed the tower, took many steps back from it, took an aim and threw the rock towards the window the curtain-rope dangled from. Hunter watched as the makeshift rope disappeared behind the window with the rock and there was no sign left that someone had tried to escape from the tower. The thought made him very uncomfortable.

“This should buy us some more time till we reach Sina. It’s not much time but I’d take any second given to me,” Levi provided as an explanation and it was _not_ helping. Who had kept him locked up there? Are they that dangerous that Levi would do anything to avoid them to keep himself two steps ahead of them at all times? What had they done to Levi? And why was Levi locked up in the first place?!

Hunter didn’t voice any of his thoughts, just watched as Levi’s shoulders sagged in momentary relief as he looked down at his bare feet where he was standing on the grass. He wriggled his toes a little to feel the tickling sensation and then walked towards the small stream.

Levi looked at the waterfall and then stepped in the water, shivering involuntarily at the cold sensation while wrapping his arms around himself. _He looked like a child._ Hunter didn’t think it was cute, nope, not cute at all. They were wasting the so called ‘precious’ time Levi just talked about and he just wanted to know why he wasn’t leaving the younger male now that the raven had escaped the tower.

 _‘He could’ve escaped anytime. He didn’t make a deal with you for that’_ A tiny voice inside his head answered his question and honestly, he felt stupid after hearing that.

Of course Levi hadn’t wanted him to help him escape (not that he’d helped anyway). He wanted Hunter to guide him to Sina where he could see the lanterns tomorrow and then Levi would hold up his end of the deal and give him his satchel back. They would then part ways and never see each other ever again. The thought did not sit right with him for some reason but he dismissed it.

Levi would live his life not confined to a huge-ass tower with no chains in sight after that and would do whatever he’d want to do, it was none of Hunter’s business as Levi had said earlier that what Hunter did after was none of his business. Oh, how he wanted to make it his business but _why the fuck would he want something like that?!_

Levi seemed to have come back to reality as he walked back towards him, snapping him out of his thoughts when he stood right in front of him and looked up at him, Isabel still on his shoulder.

“Come out of your fantasy land, Hunter. We have a place to be at. Well _I_ do, but whatever.”

He then started walking away from him and towards the cave made of big rocks, leaving Hunter to think about the fact that Levi had said his name for the first time. And it felt so _wrong_. Never in his life had he hated that name. Never until now. He didn’t want to think about why though, so he decided to follow after Levi.

_

If Levi had thought that the green grass and the clearing around the tower was a beautiful sight, then the sight that greeted him when he emerged from behind a curtain of vines was otherworldly. Big green trees with thick trunks were everywhere. They were so tall that light could only reach the surface through the openings between the leaves. The grass and leaves the sunlight touched were glowing yellow and it took Levi’s breath away. He inhaled the fresh air and gave a happy sigh.

Never in his life had he thought that big-ass trees would make him so happy.

A few birds flew above his head, chirping and dancing in the wind as they raced towards the nearest tree. Levi’s hand subconsciously lifted to grasp his necklace, the feathers soft and light in his palm as he caressed them lovingly. Isabel nuzzled his ear comfortingly.

So, this is what freedom feels like. If he knew before about this feeling he would get after finally escaping that tower he would have run away a long time ago, a guide be damned.

Speaking of guides, Levi remembered that he had one who was walking towards him and Levi quickly schooled his face to hide the emotions that were no doubt showing on his face.

He had to wonder though, for a thief with quick hands who stole something from the Palace, Hunter was surprisingly being very cooperative. No complaints, no insults, no whining and no attempts at taking the satchel back from Levi given how much he seemed to space out after leaving that goddamned tower. Hell, he hadn’t even said anything except asking Levi what he was doing. It made him more suspicious and wary of the brunet. What could he be planning right now? Levi wasn’t a wanted thief so he had no idea.

Turning around Levi found Hunter looking around the forest as if searching for something as he tried to hear any sounds. Levi frowned in confusion.

“What are you looking for?” he asked flatly but internally he was on edge and panicking. What if Hunter had a whole gang waiting for him out here? Levi won’t be able to handle so many with just his broom.

Hunter looked at him unimpressed and annoyed with lips pursed in a thin line. “I told you I was being chased and that’s how I found the tower and you. My pursuers could be anywhere in this forest looking for me. I’m a wanted thief after all, who stole from the Palace. Did you actually forget that?”

Levi made a ‘tch’ sound, embarrassed about forgetting about the supposed pursuers. Not that anyone could tell he was embarrassed as his scowl deepened and eyes darkened as he glared at Hunter. The brunet just raised an eyebrow and shook his head, not fazed in the slightest. If that wasn’t an insult to his glare then he didn’t know what was.

Hunter raised his arms above his head and stretched. “Well, let’s get you out of this forest and to Sina, Shorty. The faster I’m done wi-”

He was cut off as Levi pinned him down on the grass with a murderous look in his eyes and the handle of the broom pressed threateningly against his throat by both of Levi’s hands.

“Call me ‘Shorty’ again and I will punch you so hard you will taste blood,” Levi hissed down at him as he straddled his waist. Isabel glared at him too.

Hunter looked up at Levi with a blank look. “Was that supposed to be threatening?”

Levi put pressure on his throat while leaning down to look him in the eyes, trying to give him the same look that shut him up from commenting about his height in the tower. It didn’t seem to work though as Hunter gave him a teasing smirk.

“That wasn’t very impressive, Princess. You’ll have to try harder than that,” Hunter teased him, that stupid smirk still on his face.

Levi gritted his teeth in anger and annoyance. “Stop giving me ridiculous pet-names or I’ll kick you in the balls so hard that you won’t be able to walk straight.”

Hunter’s eyes shined with something he couldn’t quite place and before he could comprehend what was going on he found himself on the grass on his back, Isabel having slipped from his shoulder and to the grass as she lost balance at the suddenness of it all.

And just like that Levi was trapped by hands that slammed at either side of his head and a bigger and toned body looming over him, successfully caging him in place. Hunter gave him a mischievous grin and Levi realized how strong this man really was. He was _letting_ Levi do as he pleased and threaten him just because he wanted to see what Levi could do. He wasn’t the one in control, Hunter was. Always had been since the start. He just didn’t show it and Levi never realized it until now. He could take the satchel _and_ Levi by knocking him unconscious and run away with both at any moment. Then why wasn’t he already?

Hunter’s mischievous grin turned seductive as he leaned closer to Levi’s face with half-lidded eyes till their noses brushed each other. Levi’s face reddened at the close proximity and the seductive purr that came from the man on top of him.

“But, _Princess_ , I have never been straight to begin with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension dun dun dun dun. I'm not at all sorry.
> 
> By now you all must have realised that this fic is not just a copy of the movie with different characters. I had planned to not change anything besides the characters and Levi's powers but what's the point in giving people the same thing again. It's like reheating the leftovers and calling it cooking. And I seriously never planned the sexual tension between these two. I will write and then a dialogue would pop in my head and my hand would already start writing the situation to fit the dialogue and boom, sexual tension. I'm seriously making this up as I go with one or two pre-written chapters to see where the heck I am taking this story. The idiots do whatever the heck they want and I just let them.
> 
> (And I don't normally curse this much in real life; I don't curse at all. But this story is like an excuse for me to vent my frustrations.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	9. Hip Hip Hooray! Princess, You're Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your reading~

He fucked up.

Oh fucking fuck, he fucked up.

He knew he had fucked up the moment he switched their positions with Levi under him, panting and looking up at him dazed with cheeks flushed red.

And then he decided to completely fuck it all up by opening his mouth and purring seductively while looking the younger man in the eyes with their noses brushing.

_Why the fuck had he done that?!?_

He was already confused plenty as to why he couldn’t leave the raven alone and make a break for it, and it was bad enough that said raven looked and sounded like a fucking angel with a petite figure and cute height. Oh what the hell, he did _not_ just go off track there thinking about Levi.

What the fuck was happening to him? He had never been this attracted to anyone before. He should just leave and get the fuck away from here before he finds himself more confused and frustrated than he already was. But before that…

Levi was looking up at him, mouth slightly open and pupils blown wide with so much confusion swimming in those blue-grey pools that Hunter pitied him and sympathized with him at the same time. His cheeks and lips were red and he looked like a ripe strawberry, sweet and juicy, just waiting to be bit down and savored – God-fucking-damnit, not again!

Levi looked between his eyes and searched for something as his lips parted again and he leaned ever so slightly closer and fuck – abort mission! Fucking abort the fucking mission right fucking now!

Hunter turned his head away and tried to get a grip of himself and school his expression from lust to its previous playful and mischievous one that Levi had seen before he was put into a trance by his stupid stunt. And thank whatever is up there because he caught himself before things got _hard_ to handle.

Levi seemed to have come back to his senses too as his eyes widened a bit more in realisation as to what he was doing, but then they narrowed and appeared guarded again. But Hunter could read every emotion in them. He didn’t know when or how he learned to but he could see right through Levi’s defenses now that he knew his situation. Levi’s eyes held wariness, they were suspicious, but what actually surprised him was the slight hint of fear that danced in those gorgeous eyes. He was actually taken aback by that and had no idea he had spooked Levi with his little stunt to the point that Levi feared him.

_‘It’s good he fears me though. That would show him who’s really in charge and who he’s dealing with and he would himself handover the satchel and call off the deal’_

The thought didn’t sit right with him at all. He just couldn’t bring himself to scare Levi away from him. He had no courage to actually do it because obviously he was more than attracted to the younger man. He _genuinely_ _cared_ for him. But it would really help his case and both of their confused minds if Levi got scared away.

_‘It doesn’t have to be you he’s afraid of’_

That… wasn’t too bad. Clearly Levi wasn’t afraid enough of him to leave him and call off the deal and go on his own to the kingdom. Yes, it won’t feel the best to see him go but he’ll live. And he was sure Levi was just confused – poor Princess probably wasn’t even aware of his sexuality – but he could handle himself out there alone. His glare alone would make anyone cower in fear; Hunter had just been subjected to so many glares that he grew immune to them. And both of their poor confused minds could only take so much. It was best for the both of them if they parted ways, he just had to scare Levi away somehow. And he knew just the place for that.

(Denial. The idiot is in denial. Plan all you want, honey, the author has a different idea than yours that would make her ship sail.)

_

He was confused.

He was confused and scared and _fucking_ _turned_ _on?_

And Hunter was looking down at him with an unreadable expression but it soon turned back to its previous playful one and Levi had no idea what was going on.

Why was he turned on all of a sudden? What was happening to him? _What was Hunter doing to him?_ He didn’t understand. He couldn’t understand, and that scared him. What the hell was going on with him? Was he attracted to this fucking thief? A fucking strong and attractive and quick with his hands and cunning thief who could seduce even the devil, mind you.

Levi was scared of what was going on in his head, but surprisingly, he wasn’t scared of Hunter. Yes, he had underestimated the man, and knew he was just playing along with him all this time. But he couldn’t for the life of him see any ill intentions behind that. He could even dare to say that Hunter was just as confused as him. And what was that last thing he’d said after pinning him down?

**_“But, Princess, I have never been straight to begin with.”_ **

What does that mean? ‘Never been straight’? Does that mean that Hunter’s gay or something?

But before he could think about it more Hunter got up and started dusting off his clothes, avoiding eye contact. The fucker then looked down at him still sprawled out on the grass and gave a teasing smirk.

He bent his knees a little and put his hands on them, peering down at Levi from behind his bangs. “Looks like you don’t have the energy left to get up on your own or walk any further. Did you exhaust all of it on your cat-like jump? Want help?”

He extended his hand to help Levi up. Levi just glared at it, but was confused too. He had a chance to take the satchel from Levi and run but he wasn’t taking it. Instead he was insisting on helping him up, although teasingly, that much he knew. But why?

Levi continued to glare as he reached for Isabel and put her back on his shoulder and stood up with his broom now in his hand instead of on his back. Hunter was looking down at him, seemingly searching his face for something and whatever he did (or didn’t) find made him give out a relieved sigh. But Levi also noticed he was a little fidgety, shifting from one foot to another. _Trying too hard to pretend nothing happened._ And maybe that was for the best, so he decided to play along.

“I had a good breakfast in the morning, thank you very fucking much. If I have enough energy to put up with you then I can walk to Sina with no issues,” Levi retorted to Hunter’s earlier comment.

Hunter relaxed visibly and huffed out a laugh. “Not everyone’s got time to eat breakfast, you know. I mean, _someone_ risked their life to steal from the Palace with hundreds of soldiers on guard and then got chased around for it. I think I deserve to have a bite and restore my energy after all that if I have to guide you around, don’t you think?”

_‘Oh, I’m sorry your biggest life decision was you becoming a thief and stealing the Prince’s tiara and then pissing off the whole of Sina to the point they want you dead or alive. I am terribly sorry you had to go through all that and exhausted yourself’_

Hunter leaned down a little with a playful smirk and damnit, it shouldn’t have looked as attractive as it did. But Levi caught something in his eyes. It went as soon as it had appeared. Was that guilt? Why would Hunter feel guilty?

Levi decided to ignore whatever that was, “Where the fuck would you eat in the middle of the forest? I didn’t bring anything with me.”

That stupid mischievous grin returned to his face, “I know of a place; a tavern not far from here. It’s _perfect_ for our situation. Come on.”

Levi should have been wary of the brunet’s plan, should have been worried about the underlying tone he said that in, should have asked more questions or refused to go all together. But apparently, his subconscious had already made the decision for him as soon as Hunter turned around and started walking ahead with purposeful strides. He somehow found himself following the brunet much to Isabel’s disapproval as she nipped at his ear persistently.

Levi glanced down at the gecko questioningly even though he damn well understood what she was trying to say. Isabel narrowed her eyes when their gazes met and tilted her head first towards Levi, then towards Hunter, who was blissfully unaware of their silent conversation as he walked ahead while whistling. She then looked back at him and down to his moving legs, shaking her head and clearly not happy with his decision to follow Hunter blindly.

Levi knew that, he didn’t need a fucking gecko to disapprove of his actions to know that he was making a mistake. But what did Isabel expect him to do? Stand there like a statue till Hunter got fed up of his antics and decided to carry him over his shoulder kicking and screaming to God-knows-where? She had already seen his strength and him wrestling Levi around like a rag doll. And he’d much rather prefer to actually be able to see where he was going so he could prepare himself and not be hanging upside down from someone’s shoulder getting a view of their ass. That ass though…

Levi shook his head and averted his gaze from said ass of the oblivious brunet. Fuck, why couldn’t he control himself?! Every thought seemed to run around his head and then come back to the same thing. At this rate he would probably sport a hard-on and Hunter would think of him as a weirdo who gets turned on by big-ass trees. Yeah, he really didn’t want to be looked at through judging eyes. Especially not by the brunet; he was pretty embarrassed at the earlier incident and what he had tried to do and almost did if Hunter hadn’t turned his head away.

That made him think; what was that all about? Clearly Hunter was asserting dominance and putting him in his place but why did _Levi_ try to kiss him? Sure he was good-looking and his voice was heavenly and could seduce any living being (heck he could even seduce furniture if he tried hard enough). But did Levi find him attractive? The answer was; yes, he most definitely did. He found him very much attractive from his huge and bright majestic eyes that changed color, to his voice, to his tanned skin, to his impressive skills in thievery, to his expressiveness and playful nature and now, his strength.

But…

Levi was male.

And… Hunter was male too.

But Levi was clearly attracted to him. Did that mean Levi was actually gay? He didn’t know because he’s never met anyone else besides Hunter. And…

He couldn’t really ask him now, could he?

That would mean he’d have to explain why he asked such a question. And that would mean telling Hunter that he was attracted to him. And that would mean a very awkward journey to Sina till they parted ways.

But Levi didn’t want to part ways yet. The thought surprised him but he realized that he actually felt that way. There was some part of him that didn’t want to leave the brunet’s company. Maybe that’s why his subconscious decided to follow him without any questions. He wanted to be closer to him, within reaching distance. Perhaps it was because of his loneliness. Perhaps being deprived of human interaction had left him starving for it – as always, Kenny didn’t count. Perhaps it was curiosity; the desire to know why Hunter won’t ditch his sorry ass already, why he was tolerating him, what was going on in his head.

And obviously Levi’s attraction towards the brunet wasn’t helping his case. That may be another reason to add to the list of why he didn’t want Hunter to leave, even though he knew he would sooner or later. Levi had absolutely no idea what was going on with him at this point. Curse Kenny to hell for never telling him about these things. But then again, Levi would have honestly been surprised if Kenny had actually sat down one day to talk and explain these things.

He was brought out of his thoughts and from the depths of his poor confused mind when he bumped into something a lot softer and huggable than a tree. _‘Please don’t tell me it’s a fucking bear’_ It wasn’t a fucking bear. But he was nothing less than a bear. He even had the height to pull it off.

Hunter turned around and looked down at him with curious yet concerned eyes and Levi felt his face heat up as those gorgeous eyes looked directly into his. Damn realisation. Now that he had nothing to think about he could feel the effect that intense gaze had on him. He willed his cheeks to go back to their normal color because Hunter was visibly growing more and more concerned looking at his heated face.

In a last ditch effort to appear normal Levi looked around to distract himself and saw a grass-less path in front of where they were standing. There was a tavern at the end of the path – in the middle of the forest, might he remind you – and a sign made of wood was at the other end of the path.

Levi squinted his eyes to read the sign, the darn color finally draining from his face and he gave a very unimpressed look to the grinning brunet who seemed to be waiting for his reaction as he noticed what the raven was looking at.

Levi deadpanned, “‘The Survey Corps’ Little Ducklings’? For real?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cursing and sexual tension and Levi comparing Eren to a bear. Ooh and some interesting people are going to make an appearence soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	10. Princess... You're Screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your reading~

Kenny walked over all the fallen twigs and branches lying on the ground while grumbling in annoyance. Why did he have to build that tower in a freaking forest? The journey to and fro was just plain annoying and dangerous. He remembered the time he had encountered a bear on his way back. Safe to say that he was still alive to tell the story and nothing else mattered other than that.

But then he remembered exactly why he had to build the tower in the forest; the runt was too curious for his own good and he was glad for his decision even though he had to travel far. He was just glad he didn’t have to chain the boy anymore; he’d learned his lesson from his childhood. That was what the runt got for trying to find the exit and thinking of leaving the tower. Kenny could still remember the boy’s screams echoing through the tower when he’d done it for the first time. He had worn himself out after an hour so Kenny never had to resort to beating. And he didn’t even want to; the runt’s blood was too precious to be wasted like that.

That got him thinking though. The boy was acting awfully strange. He looked downright angry with Kenny’s presence instead of his usual annoyed expression when he saw him. Something must have happened and as much as he tried to convince himself that the boy wouldn’t even think of doing anything after what he’d endured in his childhood, he couldn’t help but think that he was hiding something. And Kenny had a feeling that the ‘something’ was important for him to know. If only he’d thought about it sooner. Now he was far away from the tower and couldn’t be bothered to return. Levi was smart enough to not try anything that would get him chained again after years of good behavior.

Rustling in the bushes caught his attention. He swiftly took out his knife in front of him in alarm. He swore if it was another bear cub that got lost in the forest he would run the fuck away this time instead of standing around like an idiot and be found by its mama. He’d learned his lesson the hard way and he didn’t even have the scars to prove it.

The rustling intensified and out jumped…

A freaking horse. Kenny lowered his knife as the horse sniffed around. Looking at its well-groomed condition he deduced it wasn’t a wild horse. Lucky him, he didn’t have to battle a spooked wild horse. Then his eyes fell on its neck and a pair of mismatched wings seemed to taunt him.

“A Palace horse,” he said aloud, catching the sniffing horse’s attention.

But then his eyes widened because there was a Palace horse in the deeper part of the forest with a saddle on and no rider to be seen. Where was its rider?!

“Where’s your rider?” he heard himself breathe out to the horse and panic seemed to settle in as he registered his own words. A Palace horse roaming around deep into the forest without a rider in sight… Did they finally find him?!

“Levi!” he shouted in alarm and started sprinting back towards the tower. Fuck how far he’d come, his secret was at risk. His precious power source was at risk.

In no time, Kenny found himself out of the rock cave and in front of the tower. It was amazing how fear could make you do things that you were reluctant to do at first.

“Levi!” Kenny called but didn’t wait for an answer. He knew from experience that the runt liked to be a little shit about the littlest things because he knew he wouldn’t be punished for it if it was insignificant. And if he was up there he purposely wouldn’t answer just to spite Kenny.

He went straight for the tunnel hidden beneath a bush of flowers and out of sight from all the windows above and pushed the small door aside, not caring to close it after getting down. Soon he found himself emerging in the tower from a hidden entrance beneath the staircase. He dashed up to Levi’s room and pushed back the curtains…

Only to find light streaming in the room from all the curtain-less windows and the curtains tied to a beam above, sown together and lying in the middle of the room with a rock tied on one end. Clever little shit made Kenny waste his time and bought himself more time by this move.

He had escaped; the little fucker was hiding his plan all along. He planned to escape even before Kenny had arrived and that’s why he had looked angry. Because Kenny had delayed him. He couldn’t have gone much farther, he didn’t know his way around the forest and to the kingdom. He would not escape Kenny and when he found him, the little shit would be chained to a wall for the rest of his pathetic life. And he might even get a good beating by his uncle dearest for pulling this stunt.

His thoughts halted when he saw a piece of paper lying on the floor. Picking it up he could see that it was a poster; a wanted dead or alive poster with the thief’s face drawn on it and what appeared to be a huge bounty on his head. So the runt hadn’t escaped alone. This was what he was actually hiding. Kenny had seen two other posters similar to this one of two more men. They must be a gang. But Levi couldn’t have handled three at a time. That only meant that either the thief was separated from the two others somehow or he had betrayed them. The latter sounded more plausible.

Kenny grinned devilishly. Poor little Levi, so naïve and inexperienced, trusting a wanted thief, who was hunted by many people, to get him to Sina so that Kenny wouldn’t be able to find him.

Levi had no idea what’s going to hit him.

_

Levi looked at the sign, then at the tavern and then at the still grinning brunet by his side. He looked like a fucking child with that stupid – but attractive – grin on his face. Damnit, not again. He needed to get his thoughts straight. But that was proving difficult when he had no idea if _he_ was straight or not.

Damn this attractive bastard for making him question what should have been the least of his worries right now.

He could feel Hunter’s eyes on him as he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced down at Isabel. She still had that I-don’t-approve-of-this face on so he turned his eyes back to the tavern. Why was there a tavern in the middle of the forest anyway?

“What are you thinking about? Let’s go inside,” Hunter said as he started towards the tavern.

“I’m not going in there.”

That made Hunter stop mid-stride and turn around confused. Levi stood his ground, literally. There was something fishy here. He had a bad feeling about this.

Hunter then tilted his head to the side and put his hands on his hips, giving him a teasing smile. “What is it, _Princess_? Are you scared of what you might find in there?”

Fucker knew that was exactly why he didn’t want to go in.

“I am not going inside and that’s final,” Levi said in a tone that made it clear he did not want to be argued. Hunter either didn’t get it or was pushing it anyway.

“But Princess, I’m starving. You wouldn’t want your guide to faint halfway through the journey now, would you?”

He’d much prefer that over that ridiculous pet-name.

Hunter then clapped his hands together as if he finally got the answer to his question. “Don’t tell me, are you scared of people and what they might do?”

He hit the jackpot without realizing how true that was. Levi tried to hold back the shiver that ran down his spine at the mere words. He knew they had no idea about his powers, whoever were inside. They couldn’t know until he bled somehow in front of them while singing. Really, he had nothing to worry about.

“So it’s true, then? You really are scared of people?”

He knew Hunter was trying to get a rise out of him, to get him moving. Levi took the bait anyway.

“No. if you’re so hungry then fine, we’ll go inside. Come on.”

Levi walked ahead of him and towards the tavern. His bare feet were silent on the grass-less path and Hunter’s footsteps following him as he tried to catch up with him was the only sound he could hear besides the chirping of birds.

Against his better judgment, Levi glanced down at Isabel on his shoulder and wasn’t surprised when the little gecko looked absolutely done with his stupid decisions. He couldn’t blame her; even he was questioning his decisions recently as soon as he’d made them. It seemed like the rational part of him had ran off on a vacation the moment he’d found Hunter. He was still waiting for it to return but somehow knew it wouldn’t anytime soon.

The rational part of his brain had one fucking job. Just one.

Levi stood on the steps outside the door of the tavern. Sounds of laughing and dancing and glasses clinking together (these people drink during the day too?) could be heard. The windows were of no use; he couldn’t see anything inside. Levi sighed and waited for Hunter to catch up with him.

A few seconds later Hunter was standing beside him again, looking down at him questioningly. Levi glanced at him from the corner of his eye and didn’t miss the guilty look on his face.

“You going to open the fucking door or what?”

By now, the brunet was used to his vocabulary. Good for him because Levi was not patient enough to wait for him to get used to it. His broom still in his hand, Levi breathed deeply and readied himself for what he might see inside as Hunter opened the door with a loud bang, catching everyone’s attention.

The merry-making stopped and everyone glanced towards the door to see who it was and Levi’s breath hitched in his throat. He hadn’t expected this and having everyone’s eyes on him didn’t help any, he suddenly forgot that Hunter was even there. They were all wearing dark clothes made of fur and animal skin, big canines dangled from their necks as jewellery, claws being used as bracelets and belts, and antlers and horns decorated and stood proudly on their helmets. They all had big weapons ranging from swords to axe to bows and arrows and Levi realized he only had a broom and a small knife to defend himself.

They were all hunters; savages, Kenny had once described them as. And now it made sense as to why this tavern was situated in the middle of the forest. It was for these people and probably built by them; they probably lived close by too.

Levi was too damn aware of the meat on their tables. Big pieces of juicy meat on everyone’s plates and a girl had a plate overflowing with it, her mouth was stuffed and dirty with the way she was eating and Levi felt sick to his stomach at the disgusting sight.

They all looked at him with narrowed eyes that gave him the feeling of predators eyeing their new prey.

Fuck. He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha makes an appearence!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	11. I Hath A Dhreem Thoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost fucking forgot to update this. I was lying down and procrastinating when I remembered I was supposed to update today, and I kid you not, my eyes literally flew open and I whisperd "update" to no one in particular while looking up at the ceiling.
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

Hunter instantly regretted looking down at Levi as soon as he opened the door. Poor Princess looked terrified with his eyes wide and body as rigid as a statue, on high alert and ready to bolt or attack if someone as even moved a muscle with the force he was clutching his broom.

He felt bad about bringing Levi to the tavern. But he wasn’t about to back out now, maybe this was what Levi needed to call off the deal.

So he pushed Levi inside with much difficulty (the Princess refused to move, he had to resort to force). Levi tensed further at his touch, seemingly having no idea who was behind him and held the broom in front of him by both ends as some sort of protection from the scary people. And Hunter’s guilt increased. He put both of his hands on Levi’s shoulders and steered him forward while talking close to his ear.

“Look Princess, we’re inside now. You said you weren’t scared of people but I gotta ask again; are you afraid of them?”

Levi considerably relaxed after hearing his voice but didn’t let his guard down and shook his head from side-to-side. Hunter clicked his tongue in annoyance. Levi could be stubborn when he wanted to. Wait – when the heck did he learn that? Nevermind, he stored the little information for later use. The thing was, the raven was making this much harder than it needed to be for the both of them.

“Levi.” That made him turn his head around towards Hunter who was leaning on his other shoulder. That had to be the third time in total Hunter had said Levi’s actual name since they’d met, and the first two times were when he’d actually learned the raven’s name. And he could tell he’d caught Levi’s attention and surprised him with his seriousness by using his name.

He continued, “Look, I know you’re terrified right now, anyone can see that. So just tell me and we’ll get out of here. Let’s call this deal off, you give me my satchel back and I’ll leave you alone and we’ll be on our separate ways.”

He could see Levi eyeing two people in the back. One was so freaking tall he could extend his hand above and touch the ceiling while the other had so much muscle he looked like a big meaty wall. Another guy seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face and was eyeing Hunter up and down. Maybe Levi wasn’t the only one uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on him. The people were looking at them both intently, at Hunter more so than Levi and he suddenly wanted to get out of there too. Something was about to go bad, he could feel it.

“Tell me, Levi. Do you want to get out of here?”

Levi nodded vigorously and he could see even Isabel getting uneasy at the atmosphere inside. Yep, coming here was definitely a bad idea, what the fuck was he thinking?

He started tugging Levi along with him towards the door, the broom still acting like a protective shield in front of him. “Okay. Come on. We’re leaving then. I wasn’t even that hungry to begin with anyway. Come Prin-“

_SLAM_

Hunter jumped back, quickly shielding Levi behind him with his body and steering him towards the nearest wall to keep him safe. Damn it, he should have listened to his gut feeling sooner. Now they were both stuck in here between all these people with God knows what kind of different weapons.

The tanned hand that had slammed the door closed held a piece of paper. And he recognized it. He was such an idiot; how could he forget about the wanted posters practically everywhere here?

“This is you, isn’t it? The thief with a huge bounty on his head. Where are your partners?” The freckled woman asked. She was smirking devilishly. He felt Levi press himself to his back.

Hunter reached a hand out and moved her fingers which were obstructing the view of the picture and… he sighed exasperatedly despite the situation. There was another abomination on his face that whoever made the posters called a nose.

Hunter shook his head as he let his hand fall back to his side. “Nope. Not me.”

Someone roughly grabbed his shoulder and dragged him towards them, away from Levi and leaving him unprotected. He didn’t even had the time to be concerned about his instincts and thoughts of putting Levi’s safety before his own before he came face-to-face with the scowling man. Now the scowling man was grinning wide as he grabbed him by the collar.

“It’s him, all right. Daz, go and find some guards.”

A man ran out the door and Hunter mourned the fact that the door was open but they couldn’t escape. The scowling man continued, “The bounty on your head is going to make me rich. If only your partners were here too.”

Someone yanked him towards them from behind like a rag doll. It was the meaty-wall guy, “Who said _you_ were going to get all the money? We will all share or I’m keeping him.”

_‘What the fuck do you mean you’re keeping me? I’m not your fucking property’_

Hunter tried to wriggle away when someone else grabbed his arm and again he was being yanked towards someone else. Just how many people were here? This time there were two men, a blond one with his hair tied back in a bun and a black-haired one with a pointy-head, who grabbed him by the back of his neck while the blond kept his hold on his arm.

“You don’t get to keep him. We’ll share the money and there shall be no arguments,” the pointy-haired man said and it was at that point everyone lost their shit. People scrambled from their tables to circle around him. The blond and the pointy-head grabbed both of his arms and hoisted him up while the meaty-wall grabbed his legs and swept his feet off the ground. He was completely dependent on them to not drop him on the floor now and by they looked like they would throw him around like a ball and crack his head open for fun.

The scowling man returned and kissed his fist before lifting it up, and that’s when his brain started working again, “Gentlemen! We can sort this out if we just sit and talk in peace. There’s absolutely no need to get physical or violent.”

He could hear Levi in the background shouting on top of all the cheering, “Give me back my guide! Put him the fuck down or I won’t hesitate to hit you!”

_‘Hit them? Princess, they have weapons, you have a broom. Please tell me you are bluffing and actually not that stupid’_

The scowling man was unperturbed and pulled his fist back to throw the punch… _right_ _at_ _his_ _face?!_ Oh, hell no!

“No! Not the face, please. Not the face!” Hunter pleaded and that’s when it happened.

_THWACK_

The sound of a broom hitting the back of the scowling man’s head immediately silenced everyone. Hunter cursed as the man bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. _The_ _Shorty_ _was_ _not_ _bluffing,_ _Goddamnit_.

Everyone’s eyes turned to Levi as he lowered his broom, Isabel cowering behind his ear. The now bleeding man turned his head towards Levi with an expression mixed between pain and anger.

Levi hissed with his teeth clenched, “I said. Put. Him. The fuck. Down.’

The man turned fully now, blood dripping down from the corner of his lips and he saw Levi scrunch his face up in disgust, but he quickly schooled his expression. Good decision, really.

“He’s my guide!” Levi continued, “I need him to take me to Sina so I can see the floating lanterns. I’ve dreamed of seeing them up close my whole life and now I’ve finally got the chance. I _won’t_ let you take it away from me. Give me my guide back. Haven’t anyone of you ever had a dream?”

Hunter was dumbfounded. He didn’t know whether to clap at Levi’s bravery or scold him for his stupidity. But it wasn’t like he could actually do any of those things considering three people were still holding him up and above the ground. But he was surely amazed by Levi’s transition from being scared shitless to hissing at his captors like an angry snake. Levi could be scary when he wanted to, duly noted in his mental diary of Levi’s traits.

How did Levi even do it in just a span of a few seconds? Was it because he was about to be knocked out by someone else other than the raven? Or was it because it was actually _him_ in the situation that made Levi snap? His Princess to the rescue? Oh, hell yeah.

Hunter’s thoughts came to a stop when he noticed the scowling/bleeding man walking menacingly towards Levi and picking up an axe on the way. He got in Levi’s personal space and though Levi’s expression turned petrified and he seemed to shrunk into himself, he stood his ground. It was admirable and Hunter would have whistled if he wasn’t scared for Levi’s life and the Blondie hadn’t had a tight hold of him while not taking his eyes off the scene.

The bleeding man leaned close to Levi and this time the raven didn’t even try to hide the look of disgust at his bleeding mouth. The man slurred out, “I hath a dhreem thoo.”

Levi’s face immediately turned to one of bewilderment and he straightened himself up. “What?” He asked without a waver in his voice, more confused than scared.

“I saith I hath a dhreem thoo,” the bleeding man repeated.

Levi opened his mouth but no words seemed to come out and he closed it. At last, he only had one word he could utter, “What?”

“I saith I hath a dhreem thoo.”

“What?”

“I saith I hath a dhreem thoo!”

“What?”

_“I saith I hath a dhreem thoo!”_

“What?”

**_“I saith I hath a dhreem thoo!?”_ **

“What?”

This continued on for what felt like an eternity and Hunter was absolutely done with his life at that moment, stuck in a headlock and between these people who did nothing to stop the two idiots. Half of them looked bored while the other half looked fed up of this shit as if it was a common thing. Hunter categorized himself in the bored category.

After seven more times of back and forth that consisted of only repeated slurred words that no one could understand gradually increasing in volume and ‘what’s that managed to sound more and more confused as the seconds passed, a petite strawberry blonde woman came forward.

She made her way through the crowd and grabbed the now slurring man’s arm. Pushing him aside with an exasperated shake of her head she gave him a ‘I’m-so-done-with-your-shit’ face, like she’d done this many times already. Hunter wondered if she was the man’s wife. He had no interest in her, or any girl for that matter, but even he could tell the slurring fucker got lucky. She didn’t even come close to Levi though. No one could compare to his Levi – wait, what?

The woman gave a friendly smile – so different from that one tanned woman and the evil men willing to rearrange his face for money – and he could see Levi relaxing considerably in her presence. He didn’t care if the reaction was conscious or not because jealousy was coursing through him at the close proximity of the two. He was glaring so hard at the woman that she would have dropped dead right then and there if looks could kill.

He wasn’t sure if she was actually slurring man’s wife or just got tired of the back and forth between Levi and him. And he had absolutely no idea about Levi’s sexuality. On top of that, he was currently stuck in a headlock by Mr. Blondie over here and unable to move or do anything.

To summarize it all: His situation sucked.

The woman extended a hand towards Levi to shake and he took it so easily. Jealousy, jealousy. But then he saw the wedding ring on the woman’s ring finger as she shook hands with the raven and relaxed. She could shake his Levi’s hand as long as it was in a friendly gesture. She seemed harmless and docile than the others.

“Hi, my name’s Petra. I’m this idiot’s wife who decided to bite his tongue,” she introduced herself and there was a childish ‘Hey!’ from the slurring man whose bleeding now seemed to have stopped.

The woman continued, “His name’s Oluo. I’m so sorry we didn’t even notice you until now. Don’t worry, we’ll let your lover go, we won’t turn him in. You can go to Sina to watch the floating lanterns with him.”

Levi’s face turned a flaming red and he spluttered at the ‘lover’ comment. Hunter just smirked.

Flustered Levi was cute and sexy at the same time, duly noted in his mental diary of Levi’s traits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to hold my tongue between my fingers and talk to myself like an idiot to write Oluo's 'dhreem' dialogue.
> 
> Remember the comment in which I said I used a little bit of my personality to write Levi? Levi uttering confused 'what's repeatedly is me when someone says something and I don't understand and they keep repeating it but I still don't get it.
> 
> Okay so, my online classes started (screw those lazy bastards who took four months to check the exam answer sheets and announcing results). And I have to focus extra hard on them because apparently keeping classes of different subjects at random times was such a brilliant idea and I fucking missed the first few classes because the teachers didn't bother to announce since when they were starting classes or the time table. I have, like, only one more chapter written as of currently but I'm not sure I would be able to post it on schedule. So updates would be pretty much random and late from now on. Wish me luck so that I can catch up on my studies quickly and find some free time to write.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	12. Back The Fuck Away From My Levi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy and possessiveness continue to dominate Eren's one-track mind. Levi is an oblivious bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter because you all deserve it! It's not edited though so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

“He’s not my lover!” Levi found himself saying a little too loudly to be taken seriously by the kind woman – Petra her name was, he’d learned. He lowered his voice a little, “He’s not my lover. I told you; he’s my guide.”

Petra just laughed, “Oh, you’re adorable.” She pinched his cheek between her thumb and index finger and pulled it affectionately. He was honestly surprised by her behavior and easy to talk to nature. She seemed nice.

He still decided to disagree with her, “Ah’m not adolable,” but it came out slurred because Petra still hadn’t released his cheek and suddenly everyone was cooing while looking at him. He glanced towards Hunter, only to find him in a headlock with wide eyes and mouth slightly open and blushing ever so slightly. He looked taken aback by how adorable Levi was capable of being – No! He was _not_ adorable!

Petra finally released his cheek and he rubbed it, wincing at the pulled muscles. Damn did that hurt. “What this idiot was trying to say was that he has a dream too. Actually, _we_ have a dream,” Petra said. She led him to a table and sat him down, taking the seat beside him and Oluo sitting beside her with everyone else gathered around the table in a circle.

Levi glanced around at all the people who had seemed so dangerous earlier now looking like excited puppies. He noticed Hunter still being held by the blond man and decided to speak before Petra did, “Um, could you please release him? He was quite hungry when we came here.”

The woman looked over where he was pointing and her eyes widened. “Eld! Let him go!” She scolded the blond man who immediately released the brunet and he fell to the floor with a thud. Levi grimaced at his not-so-graceful landing.

Hunter groaned in pain and rubbed his spine as he got up. Before he could so much as utter a word he was sat down opposite to Levi and plate overflowing with food was put in front of him. Levi watched as Petra told Hunter to eat to his heart’s content and that’s when he thought about something.

“You own this tavern?” He found himself asking as she sat back down.

She looked at him and smiled, “Yes, I and Oluo co-own this place. We actually want to get out of this forest and settle in Sina, start a family, live a happy and peaceful life, you know. That’s kind of our dream. Well, it was my dream since childhood but Oluo went along with it. We’re working hard to achieve it, and we know you want to fulfill your dream too, don’t you?”

This woman was so fucking honest and kind and what was he afraid of just a few minutes ago? He couldn’t remember. It was like the whole atmosphere of the place had changed with his outburst and he was thankful for it. He was actually enjoying himself in Petra’s company and didn’t feel uneasy anymore with everyone else too.

“Listen here, kiddo,” Oluo started, his bleeding having stopped and thankfully, there was no more blood on his face. “We struggle everyday for our dream. And you seem just as desperate to achieve it too. So we won’t turn your guide in; we’re not so cruel to fulfill our dream by squashing someone else’s.”

Levi couldn’t believe his ears. He had known all along that Kenny was a fucking liar, but he still believed whatever he spouted about the people outside. But they were nothing like his descriptions. These people were so kind and understanding to a random stranger who shared their thoughts and he felt more welcomed and at ease with them than he’d ever felt with his only family left in the world.

“I have a dream too!” The girl who was stuffing her face earlier shouted excitedly. “I am Sasha and I want to open my own restaurant in Sina one day and show everyone how cooking is actually done!” Her eyes were bright and the passion in them and in her voice made Levi feel like she would be able to achieve her dream without a problem.

A man with a shaved head with very little hair visible joined her, “I am Connie and I share her thoughts! We will show everyone the power of meat!”

A blonde girl was standing in the arms of the freckled woman that had stopped them from leaving and she piped in too, “I am Historia, nice to meet you! And this is Ymir.” She pointed behind her to the dark-haired woman who smirked and nodded at him while resting her chin on top of Historia’s head.

Ymir continued for Historia, “We want to have a grand wedding with my darling Historia as the bride and me as the groom and make it such a big event that even the Queen would be forced to attend it.”

Oh, so they were together. Polar opposites but they looked cute together nonetheless. The big buff man pulled the tall man beside him and a short blonde woman close to him.

“The name’s Reiner and I want to leave this forest once and for all and return back to our home with my two best friends Bertholdt and Annie,” the blond man said. Bertholdt laughed nervously as his friend crushed him with his hug while Annie simply looked annoyed.

Levi questioned, “Your home?”

Bertholdt answered instead of Reiner, “The inner part of Sina, Stohess. There’s an orphanage there which once used to be our home when we were kids, but then circumstances dragged us here in this forest. But now we want to return back to see how the orphanage is doing and help the kids there.”

Levi nodded. Stohess; where the Palace was. He’d read about it in the books he’d had. Hunter, who was eating, suddenly stopped with the spoon halfway to his mouth and an unreadable expression crossed his face. He then resumed eating as if nothing had happened and Levi wondered what that was about.

“You,” Annie said and Levi’s head turned towards her only to find her looking intently at Hunter with her pale-blue eyes and scrutinizing him. Hunter looked up at her for a second but then quickly avoided eye-contact. “I feel like I’ve seen you before,” she continued.

Hunter shrugged nonchalantly but it seemed off to Levi, “My wanted posters are everywhere. You must have seen those. What does it matter, anyway?”

“No,” Annie pressed, “I’ve seen you in person somewhere before. But why does an image of a blond along with two raven-heads comes to mind when I think about it?”

“Did I tell you all about my dream? No? Well, my dream is to one day become so rich that I wouldn’t have to steal anymore and would be able to provide for myself as well as my family,” Hunter completely ignored her. There was something odd about the way he said that, as if he was trying to avoid talking about whatever Annie was saying. He looked uncomfortable and nervous as he fidgeted with his spoon and Annie didn’t look like she was going to drop the subject so Levi decided to intervene.

“Well, I am Levi and my guide here is Hunter. You all already know about my dream. I want to watch the floating lanterns that are going to appear tomorrow on The Lost Prince’s birthday. Though I have to ask; what is this story about The Lost Prince? I never heard it,” Levi asked as he looked at Petra and she was all too willing to tell him the story. Levi was just glad the attention was diverted from Hunter to him so that the brunet won’t feel uncomfortable anymore.

_

Hunter was _burning_ with jealousy. He was actually surprised he wasn’t steaming by now. All these people turned from hostile to suddenly friendly to the point of offering him food? How the hell did that even happen? Right, Levi. He made these hunters after his head turn back to humans. Levi was freaking amazing.

Who knew the person who was scared of people just a few minutes ago would make friends with a group of terrifying hunters without even trying?

But now he felt like their hostility was better than this. They were acting all buddy-buddy with Levi – even the meaty wall and the freckled woman – and Hunter did not like it one bit. Don’t talk to his Levi like he’s your long-lost child; Petra and Oluo were acting like his parents and looked like they wanted to adopt him. Hunter caught a blond man in the back looking at Levi with heart eyes. He wanted to get up off the table and pull out those damn eyes with his bare hands.

No one looks at _his_ Levi like that. _No_ _one_.

A short-haired blonde girl was whispering something to a black-haired man beside her and snickering while looking at Levi while the man looked annoyed and absolutely done with her. Bitch probably was making fun of Levi’s height and he wanted to slap that disgusting smirk off her disgusting face.

The girl that wanted to open a restaurant and her buzz-cut friend were fawning over Isabel who was still sitting on Levi’s shoulder and _they were too damn close to Levi for his liking_. How come the raven was okay with those two in his personal space? He realized that Levi didn’t even notice them as he listened to the blonde girl who was introducing herself and her lover, the freckled woman.

The woman reminded him a lot of a certain dark-haired and freckled man and he started eating what was in front of him to distract himself from his thoughts.

Then the meaty wall introduced himself as Reiner and that little information felt familiar, the name felt familiar. Reiner… that kid who was not-so-good in anything but still tried his damn hardest anyway? Sounded a lot like himself but there was no way that kid was the buff man standing beside him.

But then he said the names of his two best friends and Hunter found himself thinking back to the past even after trying so hard not to. The memories, those days. Bertholdt, Annie. They were all so familiar yet felt so foreign, how long has it been? He didn’t want to think back to those days. Looking ahead and moving forward was the only thing he always did and allowed himself to do. Those days were gone, those people were left behind. He didn’t know them anymore; he couldn’t go back to them in the state he was in right now. He had accomplished nothing in his life. He-

Orphanage. The tall man said orphanage in Stohess, their used-to-be home. Stohess. Orphanage. Family. Fuck – he was spacing out. He quickly shoved the spoonful in his mouth that had paused mid-way to his lips while he was lost in his thoughts and tried to appear normal and not make anyone suspicious.

The blonde woman just _had_ to ruin it all; he was doing a good job of ignoring everyone.

She recognized him. Not quite, but she still remembered she had seen him before although her memory was blurry. But he knew she wasn’t going to stop until she got her answers and it was only a matter of time before she fully recognized him. Because she remembered him. Annie remembered him.

He tried to shrug it off, dismiss her suspicion but she was fucking persistent and he was so close to snapping; he could only handle so much before the already thin thread of his patience snapped in two.

_‘Just shut up already before I do something I will regret later’_

She started talking about a blond and two dark-haired people and he couldn’t take it anymore. _‘Don’t fucking mention them’_

He snapped. He was panicking, he was nervous. Some pages of his life were purposely glued together to never let anyone see, not even himself. Annie was crossing the line; she was trying to pry them open forcefully and he _did not want that_.

So he blurted the first thing that came to his mind. He told the hunters about them; the very people he was trying to keep hidden deep inside his heart and mind. He told the truth to complete strangers. For the first time in many years he slipped up and even though they all thought nothing of it, didn’t know what he was talking about, he’d opened up a little to them in his panic, to a groups of hunters who were after the money on his head a while ago. And he pretended like nothing happened. He could tell Annie wanted to pry and he wasn’t so sure if he’d only talk with words if she did try to ask anything further.

And that’s when Levi came to his rescue. The raven noticed his discomfort, noticed he didn’t want to talk anymore and decided to have everyone’s attention diverted from him by intervening.

Hunter thought he did a good job hiding how he was feeling, no one else noticed. But Levi did. His Princess did and Hunter wondered what kind of connection they had formed in a few hours that they were able to read each other like open books. For some reason, he wasn’t too unnerved by that. On the contrary, it felt good to have someone just know right away how he was truly feeling even if he tried to pretend everything was fine, to have them actually understand and care enough to try to not make him feel any more discomfort.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of hooves nearing the tavern. He turned to Oluo in alarm, “How in hell did the guards get here?!”

Oluo looked out the window and sighed in exasperation and annoyance, “Damn Daz. Can’t do a single thing perfectly but when there was no need to complete the task he actually completed it.”

Petra turned to look between Levi and Hunter with a serious yet calm expression, “We need to get you out of here immediately. Follow Oluo, I’ll take care of the guards.”

Without missing a beat Hunter stood up, abandoning his food and grabbed Levi’s hand to pull him up and drag him towards where Oluo was heading. They had just ducked behind the counter of the kitchen in the back when the door burst open and enthusiastic footsteps were heard with an equal enthusiastic voice exclaiming proudly, “I found the guards!”

There were more footsteps and a voice Hunter recognized immediately as the Commander’s called out loudly to the whole tavern, “Hand over the wanted thief this instant!”

“What are you talking about, Commander Smith?” Petra’s confused voice was next and Hunter had to admit, the woman sure knew how to act.

He felt a nudge at his side and looked towards Oluo to find him tilting his head down pointedly at the floor. He was confused but that confusion soon turned to awe as Oluo pushed a lever and a hidden entrance to an underground tunnel opened up in front of them.

“Go, live your dream,” Oluo said as he nudged both Hunter and Levi towards the entrance.

Hunter was surprised but at the same time really touched by these people who were so willing to help them. His earlier irritation was totally gone as he replied, “I will.”

Oluo sneered at him in annoyance, “I was talking to my unofficial son, not you.”

Levi’s eyes practically sparkled as he heard that and without a warning he hugged Oluo tight, mumbling something along the lines of ‘thank you for helping us’. Then he was getting down and into the tunnel and before Hunter could follow he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, tightening ever so slightly in warning for a moment, preventing him from moving any further.

“If you hurt him in any way, I swear to God no one will even be able to find your bones,” Oluo hissed in his ear before releasing him completely.

Hunter turned to him and gave him a smile, making the other man confused. “Glad to know you care for him so much despite knowing him for such a short amount of time. But don’t worry, I will be the last person to ever hurt him. But now I know who to come to when I need help protecting my Princess.”

Oluo smirked at him, impressed and a little amused by his choice of words before pushing him towards the tunnel after handing him a torch. “Go then, guide your Princess, lover-boy.”

Hunter gave him a mock salute while he held the torch in his left hand before jumping down the entrance as Oluo pulled the lever back to close it. He turned around to find Levi waiting a few steps ahead of him with Isabel on his left shoulder.

He would guide his Princess wherever the raven wanted to go and protect him on the way if it meant being close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is unofficially adopted by Petra and Oluo and there's nothing he can do to change it. And our sweet smitten Eren, finally acknowledging that his feelings are way more than just attraction and unconsciously categorizing Levi in his 'Loved Ones, Must Protect' list of people that are important to him.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	13. Who's That?  -They Don't Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

Kenny stood outside the tavern listening to the voices talking enthusiastically. He’d come across this tavern a number of times but never dared to enter. Those filthy savages were not the people he wanted to be in the presence of. But he felt rage boil inside him when he recognized a particular voice; _Levi’s_ _voice_.

He’d warned the runt about them, told him how filthy they were and their animal-like appearance and behavior. And here the boy was, chatting with them with such ease as if they were his buddies. What a fucking waste of his time and effort to keep the runt away from them; the only people who lived in this forest and who posed a threat to his precious flower.

Walking towards the tavern he looked inside through one of the windows with much difficulty as he had to literally smash his face with the glass to see inside. And he saw Levi talking to a woman and a man while the other hunters were huddled around him as if the runt was the most amazing thing they’d ever seen. He wasn’t amazing though, his powers were.

Then he spotted a brunet sitting across from Levi and eating from the plate in front of him. The wanted thief Levi had escaped the tower with, Kenny realized.

Oh, so now even the thief was buddy-buddy with the little rat? First the hunters and now an unpredictable thief? Was there some kind of hidden manipulation power Levi possessed that Kenny didn’t know of? Then why didn’t it work on him if that was the case?

Before he could think more on it, Kenny heard the sound of hooves and shouting and tensed, quickly hiding himself behind the huge rock just beside the window. He peeked from behind the rock to see a man running inside and bursting through the door with a shout of him finding the guards.

Just behind the man were the palace horses with the guards on top of them and the sight made fear instill in his heart. The fear only increased tenfold when Commander Smith got down from his horse with his squad following him and entered the tavern with two other chained men.

The guards were inside where Levi was too. His precious flower… Kenny hurriedly got out of his hiding place and looked through the window again, sighing in relief when he found that the runt and the thief wee not there anymore.

As the thought sunk in, dread soon replaced relief as he realized he had no idea where Levi ran off to. Fuck that little rat that was making him feel so many emotions in just a few minutes.

He could see the Commander talking to the woman Levi was conversing with earlier, inquiring about the third thief still on the loose and that’s when Kenny really looked at the two chained individuals. They were the partners of the brunet that had helped Levi escape.

He watched as the Commander made his squad search the whole tavern while a tall dark-blond haired man kept his eyes on the two thieves. They seemed to be assessing their surroundings, looking around the place for either their partner who’d betrayed them or an escape route, Kenny wasn’t sure. Maybe both.

The Commander was at the far back of the tavern when he shouted, “Mike! Take a look at this!”

Another blond man ran up to him. They parted a little and Kenny got a look at the kitchen counter. The Commander drew the blond man’s attention to the three levers and everyone seemed to have stopped whatever they were doing to look at them. He pushed one and a secret entrance of an underground tunnel opened on the floor behind the counter.

The Mike guy asked Smith, “You think he escaped from here?”

The Commander nodded and soon the soldiers were getting down the tunnel. That’s when he heard a horse approaching. He looked behind him to find the horse he’d encountered earlier bursting inside and startling everyone.

“Jean?” The man who was still keeping an eye on the thieves wondered aloud. The horse paid him no mind and sniffed the floor, its ears perked up when it found what he was looking for and soon it was also disappearing down the tunnel.

Kenny watched as the two thieves took advantage of everyone’s diverted attention and the blond man knocked the soldier out by head-butting him. The raven-haired male scooped the soldier’s sword in his bound hands and freed his partner, the other doing the same for him.

They both entered the tunnel too, muttering something about getting the tiara and making Hunter pay. Kenny could only assume that was the thief’s name that was with Levi.

Everything seemed to quiet down and Kenny was already forming plans as to how he’d track where the tunnel led to when the door to the tavern opened again and a man with a buzz-cut, who looked quite tipsy, exited. 

Well, the man just made it that much easier for Kenny.

The buzz-cut’s eyes widened and he seemed to sober up immediately when he felt the tip of Kenny’s knife pressing threateningly against his throat.

“Kn-kn-knife!” Buzz-cut whimpered as he raised his hands up in surrender, looking up at Kenny with wide fearful eyes.

Kenny didn’t even try to hold back the sadistic smirk that took over his face as the other man looked like he was about to shit his pants. He leaned closer to buzz-cut and pressed the knife a little more on his throat earning himself another whimper.

“Where does that tunnel lead to?”

_

“So, what you did back there,” Hunter started as he led them both forward, the only light source being the torch in his hand in the dark tunnel. “I’m gonna be honest, that was kind of stupid.” He turned his head towards Levi to give him a smile. “But very impressive. I didn’t know you had it in you to stand up to those guys.”

Levi looked smug but also pleased at the unexpected compliment. “I know. What would you have done without me?” He teased with a smirk, gripping the strap of the satchel.

“Now, now. No need to get ahead of yourself just because I complimented you. I wouldn’t even have gone there if it weren’t for you.” He was rewarded with a hard smack on his arm for that comment. “Hey! What was that for?” He asked the raven as he rubbed his arm.

Levi narrowed his eyes accusingly, “You little shit. You took me there on purpose.”

Hunter shrugged, “Yeah. I thought that was obvious, I was quite hungry. You know, the whole reason we went to that tavern?”

Another smack was gifted to his already throbbing arm. “Like you didn’t know there were hunters in there. Don’t try to act innocent because you are anything _but_ innocent.”

“You act like it’s a bad thing we went there. Didn’t you overcome your fear of people and make friends with some dangerous hunters. Hell, Petra and Oluo declared themselves your unofficial parents!”

The raven paused and seemed to think about it. He looked down as they continued walking, brows furrowed in thought as he occasionally glanced down at Isabel on his left shoulder. Hunter let him think as they walked in silence, the flames of the torch flickering now and then.

The silence was broken when Levi spoke softly, “Thank you.”

Hunter’s head turned towards him, a look of confusion on his face. “Huh? For what?”

Levi looked up at him for a second before looking ahead and shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he petted the gecko’s head with his finger. “For giving me freedom from fear. Before you, I was always so afraid of leaving that tower and meeting new people. But after meeting you, Petra, Oluo and the others I am starting to believe that not everyone is as bad as I had thought.”

Hunter could feel his heating up at Levi’s honest answer. The raven didn’t think of him as a bad person and that made him happier than he should have been. He wanted to just wrap the cute little Princess in his arms and never let go. Deep down he knew the old him was still there, that he wasn’t all that bad that he pretended to be, but hearing it from someone else made him truly believe that.

“Though, what was that with Annie?” Levi asked after a moment making Hunter’s body tense and he could tell the raven didn’t miss that. “You’ve met her before? Have you known each other?” He inquired further.

He needed to stop Levi’s questioning. So he turned to Levi with a smirk and tilted his head down to his level to say, “What’s this, Princess? Do I hear jealousy in your voice? Are you jealous of my history with Annie?”

It was Levi’s turn to turn as red as a tomato and avert his eyes as he tried to hide his face. Hunter stared at him dumbfounded.

_‘What’s this? He’s really jealous of Annie? I just said that to make him stop questioning about my past, I didn’t even think of him being jealous over me. Does that mean…’_

Hope swelled in his heart the more he thought about it. Could it really be that Levi also liked him? It sounded too good to be true but what if it _is_ true? How can he confirm it then? Shit, what if he’s reading too much into it and getting his hopes up for nothing? _What did he even want from Levi?_

Levi cleared his throat but still didn’t meet his eyes as he said, “Don’t think too much, you’ll get a headache. I was just curious that’s all.”

His defensive tone and posture said otherwise but Hunter decided to not mention it. “Sorry, Princess. I don’t do backstories. Though, I am curious about yours.”

Levi’s brows pulled together in confusion as he finally looked at him, “What do you mean?”

“Come on. You were living in a secluded tower in the middle of the forest with a gecko as your friend like you were in a fairytale or something. Why were you locked up in that tower in the first place?”

The raven hesitated all of a sudden his posture became guarded, even his eyes hardened and there was no more of that ring of blue in those grey pools that he loved so much and really, he should have thought before asking that. If he was so unwilling to open up to Levi then how could he expect the raven to open up to him so easily?

_‘Damnit Jaeger, you’re so stupid’_

But before he could say anything they felt the tunnel shake and small rocks flew to the ground. Then they heard the sound of approaching footsteps and both of them froze in place. They spun around and there were the soldiers, chasing after them with swords ready and torches in hands, shouting for Hunter to surrender and turn himself in.

Levi blindly reached out behind him as his hold on the satchel’s strap tightened, their conversation just now totally forgotten, “Hunter. Hunter!”

Hunter gripped Levi’s shoulders from behind trying to turn him around so they could run away from the soldiers. But the raven was frozen in place so he had to tug him harder, “Run. RUN!”

That seemed to snap Levi out and he let himself be dragged by his hand by Hunter. Shouts for him to stop and surrender were heard behind them as they continued to run like their life depended on it. Well, Hunter’s life did depend on it, so no one could really blame him for dragging the not-so-tall Levi with him. He’d apologize later.

After what felt like running forever Hunter could finally see light at the end of the tunnel. Behind him, Levi also focused on the bright light and stated running faster to catch up with Hunter. Hunter took pity on him and quickly abandoned the torch in favor of pulling the raven closer to him and picking him up bridal-style effortlessly without slowing down.

Levi’s cheeks were probably a beautiful shade of red right now at his sudden action and Hunter mourned the fact that he couldn’t see his face properly in the dark without the torch.

Exiting the tunnel, Hunter could see the sky and big rocks everywhere and realized that they were running through a tunnel under a dam all this time. But the relief was short-lived when he realized that they were on high ground while the actual exit was far away from where they were. Levi jumped down on his feet to look down as well and they could see a ladder tied to the side which led downwards.

There wasn’t enough time to use the ladder though because Hunter heard footsteps stop behind them and both of them whirled around. Hunter caught Commander Smith’s gaze and swallowed thickly. “Commander,” he nodded towards the man awkwardly.

Erwin’s cold blue eyes that were filled with indifference and calmness and appeared just a bit of triumphant bore into his soul as he fidgeted under the gaze. The Smith Squad was quick to follow their Commander and soon they were surrounded and cornered.

Hunter felt Levi press into his side as he leaned up a little to whisper, “Who’s that?”

Hunter whispered back from the corners of his mouth, keeping his eyes on the soldiers, “They don’t like me.”

The raven turned his head to glare at him and gave him a ‘you-don’t-say’ look. Hunter shrugged, this wasn’t the time to explain everything anyway, the basics would have to do.

A very familiar and annoying neighing reached his ears and he groaned loudly while shutting his eyes tightly as he pleaded _‘Not this again. God, please not this again’_. As if to laugh at his misfortune and pathetic excuse of a life, God gifted him a white horse that ran out of the tunnel, huffing and glaring at him with murderous eyes as it caught sight of him.

Hunter wanted to flip the bird up at the sky and shout “Fuck you too, God” for such a cruel joke but Levi’s voice stopped him.

“Who’s that?”

_‘That, Princess, is called a horse. Ever heard of them? But this one won’t fit the description because this is a trained murder-horse hell-bent on killing me’_

He decided to go with, “It doesn’t like me either.”

Oh, but wait, more unwanted guests had yet to show their faces because they heard the sound of banging and when they looked down they saw one of the exits that was closed off being opened from the inside. The woods snapped and two tall figures came out, one blond and the other dark-haired, both wielding swords and _who the_ _fuck_ _knew_ _where_ _they_ _got_ _them_ _from._

The blond one looked up and yelled angrily, “Hunter!” Somehow that single word managed to promise a lot of pain for his ‘loyalty’.

_‘This day was getting progressively worse as the seconds passed. What did I ever do to deserve this?’_

“Who’s that?”

Fed up, Hunter turned towards the raven and grabbed him by his upper arms to look him in the eye, “Let’s just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn’t like me!”

Levi nodded dumbly up at him, visibly surprised and not having expected his outburst. Hunter saw the Commander and his swords nearing them with their swords ready.

“Hand over yourself and the Prince’s tiara. You’ve got no escape, you’re surrounded. I hope you’re smart enough to do what will keep you alive,” Commander Smith said as he lifted his sword up for him to see.

Hunter heard Levi looking for something in the satchel as he took a step back and hid the raven from the soldiers’ sight. Then Levi’s broom was in his hand with a rushed “here” from the raven as he tied a loop in the rope and threw it above him. The loop got caught on a protruding beam supporting the dam and Levi pulled the rope to see if it would hold up or not.

Okay, there were some things Hunter needed to ask first, “You had a rope in there all this time?! When did you even put it in there? Wait-is that the rope you’d tied me up with? You had shoved that in the satchel saying it was preparation for the journey? How is _that_ preparation for the journey?”

The raven gave him a very irritated and annoyed look that shut him up instantly. “What, you think I’m stupid enough to travel with a complete stranger, who is also a wanted thief, while carrying the Prince’s tiara on me without something to protect me? My plan was to knock you out with the broom and tie you up and drag you with me to Sina if you tried anything while forcefully making you give me directions.”

Well, Levi had a point. He _would_ have tried to take the satchel and run if it hadn’t been for the raven and his feelings towards him. He couldn’t blame Levi for not trusting. Hell, he wouldn’t have trusted himself.

Without a warning, Levi swung with the help of the rope and landed gracefully near the dam, much higher than where Hunter stood currently. He was about to ask Levi to throw the rope down for him when he heard someone lunging themselves at him from behind.

He dodged it barely and turned around to be met with a very tall blond man who readied his sword to attack him again.

Panicking, Hunter blindly swung the broom with its handle and then heard a thud after it hit something. He opened his eyes to find the blond man knocked out before him, his sword laying abandoned on the ground.

Another cry drew him out of his thoughts and he saw the light-haired short woman coming at him and ready to attack. He swung the broom blindly again and by the time he realized that no one was attacking him anymore, all the soldiers were knocked out at his feet, including the Commander. Hunter looked at the broom in awe and then grinned.

“Boy, I’ve got to get me one of these. Now I know why Levi never seems to part with this.”

A hard shove to his side and the broom he’d just been admiring a moment ago flew out of his hand and tumbled down. Hunter watched its descent then looked up at a seething Levi and audibly gulped. He was going to receive a lot of yelling from his Princess when they both managed to get out of here.

The murder-horse that had pushed him was now glaring at him. Hunter put his hands up in surrender because he knew what this horse was willing to do to finish him off when the rope fell on his hand. He reflexively grasped it tightly just as Levi pulled on it and then he was swinging away from the horse and- _towards the two other bastards ready with swords whom he’d completely forgotten about!?_

He scrambled to climb up the rope, barely missing the blades as they clashed together and landed a good distance away from them. Then he saw the murder-horse pushing a beam supporting the dam and making it into a bridge to reach Levi.

“Princess, look out!” Hunter shouted just as Levi had collected the rope and threw himself down and away from the horse. He swung like he was trained to do it since he was born and then landed while sliding through a puddle of water with the grace of someone who’d done this a million times before.

Hunter could feel himself falling harder for his Princess. Levi could be a badass just as well as he could be cute, duly noted in his mental diary of Levi’s traits.

But they weren’t safe now because he could see Zeke and Nile running towards him and Levi as well as the murder-horse and the guards who were now conscious.

“Princess!” Hunter shouted as he reached out a hand for Levi to take. Levi extended his own hand as he ran towards him.

Hunter caught Levi’s hand and ran towards the exit just as the beams supporting the dam snapped and the dam broke. Looking behind, Hunter could see the water swallowing up the guards, horse and Zeke and Nile as it tore through rocks from the pressure of it.

Levi also looked behind to see a huge rock tumbling to the ground and threatening to crush them along with the water and he ran faster, dragging Hunter with him to the exit Zeke and Nile had come from. The one that was closed off earlier.

Hunter tried to stop him, tried to steer them both towards the other exit but Levi was not paying attention or letting him do anything than run with him. Levi’s first instinct was to save both of their lives and get far away from the descending rock.

They entered the little cave just as the rock fell down and blocked the exit, engulfing them in darkness with no escape as they felt the cold water entering through the cracks and submerging their feet in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	14. Who The Fuck Glows When They Sing? Angels, That's Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To summarise this chapter: Levi is a koala, Eren loves to hold Levi, and these two idiots should just kiss already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter full of Ereri moments? Who doesn't want that? 
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

Levi stared wide-eyed in front of him. No. this couldn’t be happening.

There was no fucking escape.

Oh God. Oh fuck, oh shit, this was bad. Really bad. He could feel the water reaching up to his ankles and the coldness of it made the situation all the more real.

He was trapped in a cave with no visible escape or even a crack for light to enter it. There were only rocks where an exit should have been, blocking the other side. And water was still entering the cave.

He was going to drown. He was going to die.

The panic finally seemed to settle in at that thought and snapped Levi out of his thoughts. His instincts screamed at him to move, to search for an exit and if there wasn’t one then _to fucking create it_ and he listened to his instincts.

He ran towards the other side of the cave, the water slowing him down and occasionally making him bump into the stray rocks on the ground but he continued to move forward. He patted the blocked exit, trying to find some crack to tear the makeshift wall down. When he heard a loud thud beside him that he remembered he wasn’t alone.

Hunter was beside him, trying to find a way out too. He’d never seen the brunet so panicked before, so scared, so desperate with the way he was banging his fists on the rocks to dislocate them. Hunter’s foot seemed to slip in the water in his desperateness and he tried to hold onto the rocks to steady himself. He winced when his palm cut from a sharp edge but he ignored it in favor of taking in a deep breath and diving in the now waist-deep water.

Levi was scared for their lives now much more than earlier. Because it wasn’t just his life that was at risk here, Hunter’s and Isabel’s too. And the way the brunet was panicking and was so desperate made him guilty because they were in this situation because of him. He was the reason all this was happening.

Hunter emerged from the water, gasping loudly for breath. He coughed as he spoke, “I can’t see anything down there, it’s pitch black. If the water doesn’t stop we won’t be able to even see what we’re seeing now and drown. Fuck, where did Zeke and Nile even come from to exit from here!”

Levi felt sick with the uncomfortable twist his stomach did at that. He was the one who’d dragged Hunter here because he’d seen the other thieves come out of here. No way in hell had he ever expected this. This was all his fault. He was going to be the reason for all of their deaths and he didn’t even care about his life, he cared more about Hunter’s. he was the one who was stuck with Levi’s sorry ass since the day started and now he was going to die because of it.

The guilt was eating away at him and he couldn’t take it any longer. The water was up to his chest now. They were going to die, he had to find a way. He picked up Isabel off his shoulder and perched her on a rock above before taking a deep breath and diving into the water.

It was hard to open his eyes but he somehow managed it but it didn’t change anything. It was just as dark with his eyes open as it was with his eyes closed. A whimper threatened to escape him at his helplessness but then he felt his feet lifting off the ground as the water level rose and he yelped, bubbles shooting out of his mouth and water going in making him spit it out reflexively and taking a deep breath in to calm himself down. But he’d forgotten he was in water and the water got in through his nostrils and straight to his head making it hurt.

Levi’s mouth opened and it worsened his condition as water went in it again. Fuck, he’d not even thought about the fact that he didn’t know how to swim before he’d jumped into the water. Garbled noises got out of his throat as he tried to push the water back out and get back up before he felt large hands on his waist pulling him up and above the water, righting himself back on his feet.

Levi gasped as he tried to get air back in his lungs and coughed violently when water stuck inside his nose and mouth made it difficult to do so. Those large hands patted hard against his back to make him cough up the water. He sighed when he felt like he could breathe normally again and those same hands moved up over his neck to cup his face.

His face was turned to look straight into soft blue eyes, the green not visible without the light. The look on the brunet’s face made guilt well up in him again. He looked resigned to his fate like he’d accepted that he was going to die here stuck in this dark cave. Levi hadn’t thought of drowning himself when he’d dived into the water without thinking but now he was considering it. He didn’t want to see that expression on Hunter’s face or watch him die in front of his eyes, because it would be his fault.

Hunter rubbed his thumbs beneath his eyes and Levi closed them for a second to lean into his touch. When he opened his eyes, Hunter offered him a small sad Hal-smile, still caressing his face, “It’s no use, it’s too dark down there. We won’t be able to get out of here. But I want you to know this: it’s not your fault we’re in this, you hear me? It’s. Not. Your. Fault. You were trying to save us. So stop blaming yourself, I can see it written all over your face even in the lack of light.”

Levi’s bottom lip quivered but he tried to hold in the sob as he put his hands on Hunter’s on his cheeks. “But it _is_ my fault we got in the wrong tunnel. It’s my fault we’re about to die. It’s my fault you’re even in this situation right now. I dragged you to your death. I should have never left that tower. I-I-“

Levi couldn’t look at his face anymore, he felt too guilty to do that. So he lowered his head as he said quietly, “I’m sorry, Hunter. I’m so _so_ _sorry_.”

There was silence before Hunter heaved a sigh. The water was quickly filling the place up. They didn’t have much time.

“Eren.”

Levi looked up at him in confusion but the brunet just gave him a smile. “What?”

“That’s my real name, Eren Jaeger. Figured you might as well know as a reward for tolerating me for this long.”

He was still cupping his face as he huffed out a laugh and Levi smiled too. A real genuine smile. The first in many years and by the looks of it his last one too. The brunet’s attempt at humor made him believe that he really wasn’t blaming him for this. He didn’t look okay with their current situation and very fast approaching death but he did look like he’d accepted it, although reluctantly.

Levi gripped Hunter’s hands tighter. No, not Hunter. Eren his smile widened just a bit.

_‘Such a beautiful name. Eren. Totally suits him.’_

Eren was still stroking his cheeks and he could feel the water reaching up to his collarbones, so he decided to get the burden off his shoulders.

“The blood in my veins glows when I sing.”

Eren’s thumbs stopped their movement and Levi looked up at him to watch his thick brows furrow in bewilderment and his mouth opened a little as if not sure if he should say something or not, clearly not having expected something like that to come out of Levi’s mouth.

That’s when Levi realized what he’d just said. It was dark down there and they needed to find a way out. His eyes widened in realisation and hope filled him.

Eren seemed to have settled on finally saying, “Wait-what?”

Levi turned to him and he could tell the brunet was a little startled by his expression. He grabbed him by the shoulders as he repeated more loudly, “The blood in my veins glows when I sing!”

Before Eren could react Levi gasped for air as the water rose up to his mouth, his hold on the brunet’s shoulders tightening and he didn’t waste any time in gripping his hips and hauling him up to keep him above the water. Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s torso and his arms around his shoulders, clinging for dear life as the water-level continued to rise to the point that Eren had to put his palm flat on the roof of the cave so he would stay upright while his other one wrapped around Levi’s back to keep him in place.

The water was up to their necks so Levi hurried to get the words out as he sang, “Flower gleam and glow let your power shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was-”

He was cut off as the water rose up to his mouth again and had to take in a deep breath as it filled the whole cave. He felt Eren letting go of the top of the cave and then his feet were off the ground as he let the water take him in and stopped resisting. But the hold on Levi was still there and his other hand wrapped around his back too, holding him close with a tight grip as if afraid to let go.

And then the sudden light made Eren open his eyes and Levi saw as they widened as he took him in. he sputtered bubbles out of his mouth before quickly shutting it, having momentarily forgotten that they were underwater in his shock. Levi acknowledged that it must be pretty shocking to see a person glow golden after singing.

“Mm mmm mm,” Levi prompted him to look around for an exit before the glow diminished. He was glad he had thoughtlessly dived into the water before because now he knew what he shouldn’t do and it wasn’t as bad as it was before.

Eren got the message as he nodded his head once before quickly looking around. There was a very small wooden door that they could crawl out of, probably the one the other thieves must have come from an Eren swam towards it.

Levi looked around and reached a hand up for Isabel, quickly shoving her in the satchel as he heard Eren trying to open the door. When he turned around he saw the brunet struggling. The pressure of the water must have been making it difficult to open.

Shit, they had to find a way to escape before he stopped glowing. Levi looked around again and noticed that there was a small opening in the wall of rocks behind him that he hadn’t noticed before. Water was flowing out of it but not enough to actually make a difference.

“Mmmmm!” He tried to get Eren’s attention as he dove down towards the opening trying to, unsuccessfully, move out the rocks around it.

Eren was beside him in a second and shoving him aside so he could pull out the rocks. He winced occasionally when his cut palm bothered him but otherwise worked quickly, determined to get them out there alive.

The glow was starting to dim and Levi knew they didn’t have much time. It was getting dark and dark and dark and the last thing Levi saw before the glow fully disappeared was Eren’s back as he worked to get them out.

And just as the glow was gone he remembered he needed to breathe and couldn’t hold in his breath anymore.

Despite trying hard not to inhale water again, his mouth opened and the air he was holding in escaped him in the form of bubbles. He could feel his head getting lighter and lighter the more he struggled for air. Then there was sound of something tumbling down and then he was sucked into the abyss that swallowed him in along with the water.

The next thing he knew, he was falling down and shut his eyes tightly. There was a loud thud and slosh as he fell in water again and wondered for a moment if he’d started hallucinating because of his lightheadedness.

Then something wrapped around him and pulled him up and above the water and he was conscious enough for now to recognize that they were hands. He gasped for air, panting and coughing out water for the second time but still did not open his eyes scared that maybe he was actually hallucinating and the moment he opened his eyes he would find himself still submerged and dying and desperate for air as he was being sucked into an endless abyss.

“Levi. Levi, look at me. Princess! Open your eyes, Levi. Look at me!”

That panicked and desperate voice; he’d heard that voice before. The hand cupping the side of his face and the long fingers slapping lightly at his cheek; he’d felt that hand on his face before.

But who did they belong to? Why was the person calling to him? Why did they want him to open his eyes? Why did they sound so desperate for him to open his eyes?

And why did he want to open his eyes for them despite being afraid of what he might find?

He didn’t know, but still he listened to the voice opened his eyes. His unfocused gaze looked straight in front of him, at a pair of mesmerizing green-golden eyes and a face with wet brown locks stuck to it and he exhaled heavily in relief.

Eren.

Eren brushed his bangs away from his eyes and he blinked a few times to clear his vision. His body relaxed when he found that Levi was okay and without a warning hugged him tightly to his chest as he lifted him up in his arms. Levi’s legs floated uselessly in the water.

“I can’t express how happy I am to see that you’re alright,” Eren murmured into the crook of his neck and his hold on him tightened even more.

This was foreign to Levi. Kenny had never hugged him or even once said that he was happy Levi existed, that he was alive after what had happened with his mother. His only family never showed him any affection and here Eren was, who’d just met him a few hours ago, hugging him to death as if he might disappear if he let go.

Levi was overwhelmed with emotions by it all.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t like being hugged, being cared about and receiving affection. So he wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and returned the hug as tightly as the brunet, not wanting to let go of the pleasant feeling of being in his arms just yet.

And he would have stayed like that if he hadn’t remembered that Isabel was still in the satchel.

He patted Eren’s shoulder urgently and the brunet released him so he could stand on his own. Eren looked in puzzlement as Levi pulled the satchel up to his face and opened it as quickly as he could, taking Isabel out of the satchel. The little gecko at least looked alright as she climbed up Levi’s arm and to his right shoulder and settled down there.

Levi caressed her head with his finger as her released the satchel, an apologetic look on his face as he smiled a little when he saw that she was okay.

He looked up when Eren said, “Come on. Let’s get you out of the water. I think that’s enough swimming for today.”

He nodded and the next thing he knew he was being lifted up and out of the water as Eren secured a hand under his knees and the other around his shoulders and carried him out of the river like a baby.

He knew he must have been redder than Isabel at that moment but had no energy to complain or make a fuss about being carried. So he turned his face towards Eren’s arm to hide his face. That made him even redder because he realized how close they were and now that no one’s life was in danger he recalled himself climbing Eren like a tree and clinging to him in the cave to stay above the water.

He shut his eyes tightly as he felt his face burning up in embarrassment. He was sure his whole body was burning up, he felt so embarrassed.

He chanced a peek at Eren’s face and saw him looking sown at him with a smirk. He groaned and shut his eyes tightly again and went back to hiding his face in the brunet’s arm. He heard Eren laugh and scowled.

If he hadn’t been so embarrassed he would’ve kicked the little shit in the face for finding his suffering entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had planned to add in a Kenny POV but I felt like it would just ruin the moments between these two Ereri babies so I had to cut the chapter short.
> 
> Also I was thinking, if you guys might be interested in reading other Ereri Disney AU's. I am thinking of a Beauty and the Beast one and a Moana one (and I know I'm busy right now but I can still find some time to write). I have basically written both of them down in my mind and now I can't decide which one I should start so I ask for you to vote which one you want to read. And trust me they won't be cookie-cutter like this one isn't.
> 
> So vote: Bauty and the Beast or Moana?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	15. Always Been Different From The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my sorry butt for the late update and keeping you lovely readers waiting.
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

Kenny waited as he kept an eye on the exit of the tunnel hidden inside a hollow tree with a knife in his hand. He was relieved he managed to reach there before Levi could escape considering he didn’t truly believe Buzz-cut’s directions were the right ones. Seems like Buzz-cut really did love his life.

He waited patiently for the wooden door to open and stiffened when it rattled. Getting ready to take down the thief with Levi, Kenny slowly inched away from his hiding spot behind a tree. He was ready to attack when a head of blond hair poked out as the door opened. He quickly shuffled back behind the tree and peeked around the corner.

The person coughed violently as they got out and another one followed. Kenny looked closely and recognized the other two thieves who’d escaped. They both were soaked and coughing as if their lungs were filled with something foreign that was not air. Whatever they’d been through, Kenny was sure that had led them here instead of Levi and the other thief.

The black-haired male shouted angrily when his coughing seemed to stop, “I’ll kill him! I’ll kill that Hunter!”

“If he’s still alive,” the blond one said as he cleaned his glasses.

“That motherfucker isn’t going to die that easily, he’s a stubborn little shit.”

“Can’t argue with you on that. I don’t know why he’s taken a liking to that Shorty but from what I could see the Shorty was carrying the satchel. Once we’d taken care of Hunter we could easily get the tiara from him.”

“I plan to make that midget pay too,” the black-haired one spat as he started to walk away, the other following behind him.

Kenny couldn’t fucking let that happen. He didn’t care about the runt but that didn’t mean he was going to let his blood go to waste. There was only one thing he could think of doing in this situation and he did not like it. But he had to do it if he wanted his precious flower back.

He got out of his hiding place, quickly hiding his knife before he called out, “Gentlemen!”

The other two whipped around, swords at the ready and Kenny had never been so grateful of having the forethought to hide his weapon. The two looked ready to shred him to pieces and he couldn’t have won a sword fight with knives when he was in such a hurry to find the runt.

So tried to be as friendly as he could be.

“Please. I am not here to cause any trouble. I was just passing by-“ Kenny could see them lowering their weapons ever so slightly but the next word out of his mouth made them raise their swords again, “-looking for my midget nephew who’d run away with your partner.”

The blond narrowed his eyes at him, eyeing him up and down probably searching for any hidden weapons. “And why would your nephew run away from you?”

Kenny waved a dismissive hand, “That’s beside the point. I want to talk about that partner of your. He’s got some nerve, breaking into my property and stealing what’s mine. I want him dead as much as you do.”

The two still seemed suspicious and looked tense but at least this time they lowered their weapons entirely. Kenny considered that a win.

“So what are you trying to say?” The black-haired one asked and by the way his fingers gripped the sword tightly he knew he was just waiting for a wrong move on Kenny’s part to strike.

Kenny gave them a full-on evil grin that made them uncomfortable but he couldn’t care less, “I am saying that I happen to know where my nephew is headed to with your partner. If you help me catch them you can have that Hunter all to yourself and get your sweet revenge while I will take my nephew.”

He could see they were hesitating so he pulled out the big card at last, “And, I was thinking of offering you a taste of something more precious than that tiara.”

They perked up instantly and the blond one asked, “What precious thing?”

Kenny hated to even think of sharing but if he wanted to get to Levi before he ran away far out of reach and eliminate the other obstacle in the form of Hunter, he had to tell them.

That didn’t mean he didn’t hate it any less though.

_

Levi sat on a log, shaking his head from side-to-side to get the water out of his hair. It was getting dark and soon the sun was going to disappear altogether. Isabel sat beside him, resting on the log while the satchel sat near her.

He was raking a hand through his hair to get the remaining drops out when Hunter returned – when _Eren_ returned. He was carrying some fallen branches in his hands and something wrapped in a huge leaf.

Levi tilted his head in confusion and Eren handed him the leaf and when he looked inside he found berries in it. Eren then squatted down and started to break the branches and sticks, arranging them on the ground in a pile. Levi then noticed he’d also brought some dried grass.

Eren arranged the dried grass around the sticks and took the matchbox he’d had in his satchel that he’d kept out to dry. After a few tries and two or three wasted matchsticks later he finally had the fire going and oh, Levi already felt so good with the warmth it provided him.

He had to wonder though; how long had Eren been living on his own to know all this? Or maybe everyone knew how to start a fire from scratch and he was the odd one out. But with how quickly he’d started the fire (excluding the failed attempts because really it wasn’t his fault the matchsticks were still kinda wet), Levi doubted his former suspicion was wrong. He decided not to say anything when Eren hissed in pain as he picked up another stick to keep the fire going.

Right, the cut, he’d totally forgotten about that. He looked down at his lap where the leaf with berries was still sitting. He picked one up and twirled it around not really in the mood to eat anything with the thoughts swirling around in his head.

He contemplated what he should do. Would it be a bad idea to do it? Would he be risking his life if he did it? But it wasn’t like there was much to hide, anyway. Eren had seen him back in the cave, and he was still here giving him food and lighting a fire for them. He wouldn’t hurt him, would he? Besides, it was kind of his fault he’d gotten injured.

Making up his mind, Levi look up and called, “Hey.”

Eren looked towards him and he patted beside him, silently telling the brunet to take a seat. Isabel looked up at his voice just as Eren complied and sat down beside him on the other side on the log. Levi motioned towards his left hand and the brunet raised it hesitantly. Levi sighed and took a hold of his hand, bringing it close towards him to inspect the cut while Eren eyed him curiously.

He didn’t want to explain what he was about to do. Hell, he didn’t know if there _was_ a way to explain what he was about to do. So he silently looked up to make eye contact with the brunet as he reached behind himself to grip the handle of the knife he’d brought along with him.

“Hold your hand out, palm up,” he instructed as he released his hand. Eren gave him a questioning look but held his hand out nonetheless.

Levi exhaled audibly as he readied himself. _‘Okay, not a big deal. He’s already seen me glow, I don’t think I’ll scare him away now’_

He didn’t want to acknowledge the possibility that Eren might freak the fuck out if he did it and run away screaming thinking he was some witch. Or worse, use his powers for his own use just like Kenny. He didn’t want to think about that because it hurt to even do that. He’d unconsciously started trusting Eren and had grown somewhat attached to him and he was certain his heart would break if the brunet reacted negatively towards his powers.

Levi shook his head and took out the knife, the blade glinting in the light from the fire. Eren opened his mouth as his eyes widened when he saw the knife, “Princess-where’d you get th-” but Levi quickly shushed him by putting a finger on his lips.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. I’ve done this a million times. Just-just trust me and hold out your hand, okay?”

Eren looked ready to argue but Levi pressed his finger more firmly to his lips and gave him a look that practically pleaded with him to trust him. The brunet hesitated before slowly nodding his head and lifting his palm up like Levi told him to for the raven to do whatever he was going to do.

And that gesture made Levi feel an indistinguishable feeling in his chest. He felt warm and relieved. He wasn’t the only one who felt like this; Eren trusted him as much as he trusted the brunet.

Suppressing his smile he brought the knife to his own palm and looked up at Eren to see him eyeing the blade with a mixture of a suspicious and panicked look. “Trust me. I know what I’m doing,” he repeated and then added, “This might feel a little weird and tingly; I don’t really know ‘cause it doesn’t work the same way for me but it’s safe, okay? You’ll be fine.”

He didn’t wait for Eren’s response before swiftly cutting his own palm open. He heard Eren shout, “Levi what-!” But he ignored him and took a hold of his hand again. Just as the first drop of blood came out of the wound he tilted his hand over Eren’s so the blood would drop onto his palm and began to sing.

“Flower gleam and glow

“Let your power shine

“Make the clock reverse

“Bring back what once was mine”

And just like the last time and every other time before that, his veins started to glow golden. He looked at Eren to see him watching him in awe as the glow started from the nape of his neck, to his shoulders and down to his bare feet and toes, lighting up the whole area in a soft golden light rivaling the sun. He watched as the glow travelled down his hand and then to his wound and then to the drop of blood that was just waiting to fall down.

Levi closed his eyes and continued singing.

“Heal what has been hurt

“Change the fate’s design

“Save what has been lost

“Bring back what once was mine”

It all was very familiar to Levi. He did this every time Kenny got hurt or tired. Cutting open his hands without a care for the older man to use his blood for himself. Kenny never needed to force him or repeat himself; Levi had many experiences in which he learned the lesson that disobeying was not an option.

But this… this was different. No one told him to use his powers. No one yanked his hair back as punishment for not listening. No one forcefully made him spill his own blood for their use.

No, this was different. _Eren_ was different.

He trusted Eren the way he’d never trusted Kenny. And the brunet had proven more than once that he was worthy of that trust unlike Kenny, his only family.

Kenny treated him like an object, the only difference was that he could actually do anything the older man asked him to do unlike an inanimate object, which Kenny would have to work on himself if he wanted anything done.

**_“Runt, I’m hungry, make me something. Come on, hurry, shoo.”_ **

**_“Oi, wake up. I have cuts you gotta heal, come on. Wake up. I don’t care if it’s the middle of the night. Get up.”_ **

**_“Levi. I think I told you to clean my room of all the empty bottles. I don’t give a damn if you don’t like the smell of booze. I want it clean, now.”_ **

**_“Stop screaming, Goddamnit! Just shut up! I’m not killing you. You disobeyed me and tried to find a way to get out of here. You know the rules and now I gotta chain you up so you learn your lesson to not do it again, understood?”_ **

**_“Oi, runt. Stop crying, you’re pathetic. It was just a bird. Clean the mess up before I forcefully make you.”_ **

Levi’s hand unconsciously went to caress the feathers of the necklace around his neck at the memories. But Eren was different. He was nothing like Kenny.

Since the start.

**_“You trying to manipulate me with your eyes or what?” –“Is it working?”_ **

**_“Hunter. That’s my name. Figured I might as well introduce myself if I’m going to be your guide for two days.”_ **

**_“Was that supposed to be threatening?”_ **

**_“So it’s true, then? You really are scared of people?”_ **

**_“Levi. Look, I know you’re terrified right now, anyone can see that. So just tell me and we’ll get out of here.”_ **

**_“So, what you did back there - I’m gonna be honest, that was kind of stupid. But very impressive. I didn’t know you had it in you to stand up to those guys.”_ **

**_“Princess, look out!”_ **

**_“It’s. Not. Your. Fault. You were trying to save us. So stop blaming yourself, I can see it written all over your face even in the lack of light.”_ **

**_“That’s my real name. Eren Jaeger.”_ **

**_“Open your eyes, Levi. Look at me!”_ **

**_“I can’t express how happy I am to see that you’re alright.”_ **

“What once was mine…”

Levi finished the song and then opened his eyes. Yes, Eren was nothing like Kenny. He trusted Eren and maybe there was something deeper he’d started feeling for him but he felt safe with him. Safe; something he couldn’t feel being caged in that tower, something Kenny never made him feel. But Eren did and he’d even saved his life too.

Levi rubbed his thumb over Eren’s palm where the cut should have been. It was all healed and good now. Levi’s lips turned up slightly and he tried not to smile.

**_“I can’t express how happy I am to see that you’re alright.”_ **

_‘And I can’t express how happy **I** am to see that **you’re** alright’_

Levi looked up at Eren to say something only to snap his mouth shut at what he saw.

Eren was staring at him, eyes bigger than saucers. His mouth was open and Levi was sure he was going to scream at the top of his lungs. That’s when he noticed that the hand he was holding was shaking too.

Well, shit. This was exactly what he feared and didn’t want to think about happening.

“Please don’t freak out!” Levi heard himself saying before he’d even thought of speaking and watched as Eren stopped in the middle of getting something out of his mouth. Probably about how he never thought Levi could do sorcery or witchcraft or how he shouldn’t have trusted someone like him or should have ran away as far as possible after they’d escaped the cave.

Levi had expected the words to come out of Eren’s mouth to be insults, angry or terrified shouts, names such as ‘witch’ or ‘demon’ or what-not – Kenny’s warnings about the other people were really getting to him even when he didn’t want them to.

But not once did his mind supply him with the actual words that left Eren’s mouth, voice filled with awe and wonder:

“Are you a literal angel?”

Yes, this idiot had always been different from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	16. Sharing Backstories; Perfect Way to Know Each Other Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of past child abuse. Not too descriptive, but you have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

Levi let out a snort, an amused expression on his face, completely different from the panicked one he was wearing a moment ago.

Eren watched him, puzzled and a little offended perhaps. It was a genuine question after all. “What? Don’t make that face. Are you a literal angel or not?”

Levi shook his as if exasperated at Eren’s stupid questions. But Eren didn’t fail to notice the small smile the raven tried so hard to hide.

“No, I am not an angel. Healing wounds with my blood is something I can just do.”

Eren would have gladly argued that even without wings Levi looked just like an angel but there were more interesting things to talk about. Such as:

“How long have you been doing that exactly?”

Levi looked at him for a long moment, biting his bottom lip and Eren could see that he was hesitating in answering. He wondered if he’d crossed a line but then Levi’s shoulders dropped as if the inner battle he was having finally came to an end.

“Ever since I could remember. I was told that I was born with these powers, something about my mother drinking the water the flower of the sun was immersed in when I was in her womb.”

The flower of the sun. That was another name the legendary magic flower that healed anyone was called. Levi’s mother had found that flower? It wasn’t just a legend?

Levi turned his body a little and tugged the collar of his white shirt down and Eren saw it. The same flower he’d seen the painting of in Levi’s room in the tower was on Levi’s nape, bright golden and yellow with hints of purple and pink in the centre, flowing in every direction with golden swirls around it. There was also a small faint scar on one of the petals.

“My uncle told me I was hunted for my abilities. People, lost in their greed, had tried to steal me away from my mother. One night, they attacked our house. My mother and uncle were outnumbered so my mother sacrificed herself to protect me. My uncle ran away with me to the forest to get away from those monsters and that night, he made a promise to my mother to keep me safe and away from all those greedy people that killed her. After hearing that, I promised my mother the same thing when I was younger.”

And it all made sense now. A tower in the middle of the forest, hidden away from everyone’s eyes unless you accidentally stumbled upon it. Eren was the only one who’d found it.

“So that’s why you were… and you never…”

“Left the tower, yes,” Levi finished for him. He looked down at the fire and continued, “I was always so scared after hearing about what happened to my mother that I would be used against my will and be locked away in some dark basement, never to see the light again. But mostly, I was afraid of breaking the promise I made to my mother, of making her sacrifice be for nothing if I wasn’t careful and someone found me and captured me.”

Eren’s lips felt like they were glued together. He didn’t know what to say; this was the most he’d heard Levi say at once and maybe the first time he’d truly opened up to anyone. No, he was certain this was the first time Levi had talked about these things openly and the fact that he was telling him all this made him feel warm and weird. A good kind of weird.

“Then why… did you take the risk?” he asked hesitantly, afraid that saying something wrong would break the spell and Levi would return to throwing insults and keeping all these things bottled up. But so far the raven didn’t show any signs of telling him that it was none of his business and that he should be grateful he’d even considered opening up to him.

“Because I realized that I was already caged and was being used against my will,” Levi’s answer was quick, as if he had thought about it for a long time and tried to put it into words.

Levi looked over at him and maybe he saw the question written all over his face that he trying so hard not to ask because he elaborated, “My uncle. He kept me locked in that tower; I wasn’t even allowed to get out of it for a walk or to play near the stream. He always told me he didn’t trust me and reminded me of the promise I had made to my mother every time I asked him to let me out even for a little while.”

_‘What? What kind of an asshole uncle is he?’_

“He also made me heal him whenever he came back with injuries or even small cuts no matter the time and I never disobeyed him or tried to find the exit that only he was aware of after a few years.”

_‘A major kind of an asshole uncle’_

“Chains were what waited me whenever I disobeyed him.”

_‘Wait-‘_

Eren’s mouth went dry at that and then suddenly he felt a surge of anger and protectiveness course through him. He had known about it but hearing it from Levi confirmed that he wasn’t just assuming things and it was all very much true. And the way Levi said it… it was as if he was now numb to everything his uncle had done to him. Even locking him up in chains.

Without thinking, he reached out to look at Levi’s wrists, rubbing his thumbs over the skin and trying to see if he’d really missed something as huge as this. But there was only smooth pale skin he could feel and see in the orange light of the fire.

“Relax, I started behaving after a few years. I haven’t been chained since I was fourteen,” Levi explained. “And also, I can heal myself too so you won’t find a scratch on me from that old manipulative bastard.”

Eren looked up at Levi, trying to see if he said that just to ease his worries. But he only found an honest expression on his face so let his wrists go. He didn’t find anything anyway and he had seen Levi’s cut close itself after he’d healed him. But wait-

“There’s a small scar on your nape, on top of the flower,” Eren heard himself blurting out his observation.

Levi’s hand went to the back of his neck, fingers absently rubbing at the flower as his eyes once again lowered down to look at the fire. “Damage to the nape cannot be healed because the flower resides there, I believe. I was maybe 7 or 8 when I’d accidentally fallen down the last few stairs. Kenny, my uncle, had brought me to my room and had told me I had a deep cut on my forehead and small cuts and scrapes on my left hand and legs. They weren’t healing and he had to clean and treat my injuries himself when my blood didn’t glow when I somehow managed to sing while crying.

“We found out that there was a cut on my nape where the flower is. My injuries eventually healed in two days’ time but the cut on my nape was the same even after a month. It’s been years and the scar still hasn’t completely faded. I started taking special care to not damage my nape again after that because Kenny freaked the fuck out and lashed out at me for not being careful when he thought I’d permanently lost my healing abilities.”

Silence followed after that, only the sounds of the sticks burning and the river flowing were heard. That was… a lot to take in. Eren had never even thought about Levi going through all that since he was a child. And just because he was born with healing abilities.

Eren was still staring at Levi but the raven refused to look at him. He should say something, but what could he say after all that Levi had told him. He had never been in this situation before, what should he do now?

Turned out that he didn’t need to say or do anything because eventually Levi let out a sigh and turned towards him, fiddling with the two feathers on the necklace he wore. His lips then turned into a small smirk as he said:

“So Eren Jaeger, huh?”

Eren understood. Understood that it was a big deal for Levi to have opened up for the first time even though he didn’t act like it or show it. Understood that he was probably trying hard not to relive those memories. Understood that he was silently asking for a distraction, for something to take his mind off of everything. So Eren huffed out a laugh as he decided to give him the distraction.

“Yes, Eren Jaeger.”

Levi looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate and narrowed his eyes when he said nothing else. Levi kicked his leg, not too hard but still with enough force to hurt and make him wince. And the raven wasn’t even wearing any shoes. Damn his kicks were powerful even when he didn’t mean them to be.

“What should I tell you? I’m not that interesting, anyway.”

Levi shook his head, “I don’t care. We spend a whole day together and I learn your real name when we were moments away from dying. If you don’t know what you are going to tell me, then tell me everything.”

Eren raised his hands in mock surrender and drew out a very exaggerated, “Fine.” He then looked down at his hands as he took himself back in time, all those years ago.

“I don’t remember much about my parents, I only remember my mother’s face and that too is blurred and hazy as if she was just a dream. I was maybe five; I can’t recall it all but _something_ had happened, I don’t know what. And I had found myself wandering alone in the night, away from somewhere my parents must have been. I had come across a wagon in my path, was tired and hungry so I climbed in it and fell asleep.

“When I had woken up, it was already morning and the wagon was moving. I had then noticed the crates full of vegetables around me and when I had looked around, I remember seeing various shops and vendors and the market and just thinking ‘this is not home’. When the wagon had stopped, a man found me. He was shocked to see me hidden between all the crates. I remember he’d asked me where my parents were and I am certain I had answered with “dead”.”

If he looked hard enough, Eren could see the shocked and worried face of that man in the flames of the fire burning before him. Could feel his hands threatening to shake as he recalled the fear and utter helplessness he’d felt in that moment, away from home and in a place completely different from what he used to know. He clenched his hands into fists to stop them from trembling.

“The man was shocked yet worried for me and I mean, who wouldn’t be after a five-year-old you’d found in your wagon told you his parents were dead and he doesn’t remember where he came from or knows where he is. He took me to an orphanage and there I met another man, Hannes, who ran the place and took in children like me, lost and orphaned.

“I still clearly remember Hannes’ annoyed face whenever I threw tantrums and refused to eat. I understand now how hard he must have been trying to not lose his shit because of me. I was what you called a problem child; always angry, got along with no one, all alone and just - so angry, I don’t know what for.”

Eren looked at Levi then to see him staring up at him sparkling eyes and too invested in his backstory to grumble or get embarrassed as Eren chuckled at his child-like enthusiasm. This, he realized all of a sudden, was something Levi must’ve never experienced before. Hearing about someone’s life and all that they’d went through, while Levi gladly soaked up every single word like he was being told an adventurous story.

Eren was certain Levi had never even been told a bed-time story.

So he memorized the face of the Levi he was seeing now with that child-like gleam in his eyes.

He must have taken a pause for too long though because the raven got impatient and asked, “And? What after that?”

Eren didn’t comment on how much the question sounded like a whine and continued, “A year went by like that and then one day, a very beautiful and sweet lady came into the orphanage. I don’t remember her face properly but I do remember thinking she looked like an angel.

“All the kids instantly loved her and she was all too happy to indulge them with story books and treats and toys. I was standing alone in a corner, watching them all laugh and play with her. But I didn’t get close to them; I didn’t think she’d want to play with me because I wasn’t that nice to others. I was wrong.

“The lady came to me and sat down beside me where I was sulking. She asked me why I wasn’t with the other kids and why I didn’t get close to see what was going on. I told her I didn’t think she’d want to play with me because I didn’t get along with anyone and that I always got angry with others. She didn’t say anything; she just opened a story book and started reading it aloud and when my eyes opened again, I found out that I had fallen asleep with my head in her lap and she was petting it. After that, every time she came to the orphanage she would spend time with all the kids and then would join me afterwards to my corner to give me treats she’d saved for me and read to me.

“After some time some new kids arrived. I still don’t understand why but they’d decided to follow me around like baby geese trailing after their mama and following her everywhere. I pretended to be annoyed by them when in reality I had gotten attached to them. We became close and the lady was very happy that I had made friends. A couple years went by like that.”

Levi still looked at him with the sane interest, waiting patiently for Eren to tell him the rest of his story. So he did.

“I was nine when that lady had read to me a story of a man named Hunter who was loved by everyone because he had slain the huge dragon named Titan that had terrorized his village for centuries. When I asked why he’d risked his life the lady told me because he wanted to protect his loved ones who could’ve been the dragon’s next meal had someone not killed it. She told me that people did things for the ones they cared about, even really dangerous and life-threatening things because they want to protect their loved ones.

“That stuck with me. I wanted to be like Hunter; to be able to protect my friends and Hannes and provide for them, to be able to give them everything they desired. Somewhere along the line, that childish dream had evolved with me, as I grew up it grew with me. As I learned about the world I lived in, it changed with me. And that dream to provide for the ones I cared about turned from working hard labor for someone for a few coins to stealing food and eventually to stealing valuable items and money.

“I was so ashamed of what I had become and yet still couldn’t be the support I wanted to be for my family that I just… I left. Left my friends, Hannes, the orphanage, the sweet lady behind to become someone who had accomplished something, who could provide for his family without needing to borrow or steal from someone. And I failed in accomplishing anything, instead got too deep in thievery that it became my profession. I tried many times to stop, to return back home to the people I called my family and explain why I left. I knew they would accept me either way.

“But I was a coward, and I still am. I always told myself I would go back but when the time came a part of me always wondered… what if they would be disappointed after seeing what I had become? What if they would be disgusted by me? I couldn’t go back until I had achieved something, until I was able to provide for them, until I could give them whatever they wanted. It’s been years and I still haven’t once gone back and visited them.”

Silence again. Eren exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. It felt good to have told someone about his past, like a weight had been lifted off his chest. The fire was starting to die down so he busied himself with keeping it going, not yet ready to face the raven sitting beside him. Now he understood why Levi couldn’t look at him without collecting his thoughts first and composing himself.

When he was finally ready to look at Levi, Eren couldn’t tell what expression he was wearing. “So you decided to at least have the name of the hero you couldn’t become?” Levi asked quietly even though he knew the answer, his face still blank.

Still, Eren nodded, and he watched as Levi gave him a reassuring smile. He was smiling quite a lot now than when he was in that tower.

“I, personally, like Eren Jaeger a lot better than Hunter.”

The meaning of that one sentence wasn’t lost on Eren and somehow Levi’s words made him feel lighter than he was already feeling. It was as if Levi understood; understood how hard he’d tried to be like his hero, understood that he’d suffered through rough times for his family, understood that he’d truly tried to stop stealing, tried to go back home, understood why he couldn’t.

This man who’d never set foot in the outside world and didn’t know how cruel it was understood him while many others who were aware of all the hardships people go through failed to. But his Princess understood, and that’s all that mattered.

Somewhere in his mind, Eren knew he had fallen hard for this angel sitting beside him right now and eating berries while offering him too in silence.

And somewhere in his mind Eren also knew that he didn’t mind it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i would like to apologize for the late update but you see, Chapter-132 happened and I was a mess, I needed some fluff and fun. So I wrote an Ereri Mermaid AU (I know you all wanted the Beauty and the Beast AU and belive me i am working on it but the idea just came to me and stuck with me and I just couldn't help it) with Merman!Levi and human Eren. It's called 'A Pink Scallop', so you can go check that out. 
> 
> And would you look at that? We have a schedule now. Finally.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	17. So You've Chosen to Betray Me. Alright Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your pet gets jealous of you petting another animal so they choose another human, but then you get jealous of your pet because the human it has chosen was supposed to be your human.
> 
> Maybe I should have just titled the fic 'The Princess and the Bear'. Seems more accurate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But I had fun writing this one and I like it a lot.
> 
> Headcanon that Eren is pretty good at coming up with cute nicknames on the spot whereas Levi might come off as mocking or insulting when he gives someone a nickname.
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

Levi was in that state in which you could sense your surroundings and recognize sounds even though you were still half asleep. He could feel the grass tickling his cheek and neck and could feel the slight ache in his neck from the awkward position he was sleeping in.

He could hear the distant sound of the river flowing and the birds chirping and flapping their wings. He could also hear a very high-pitched scream.

Levi jolted awake, the sleep totally gone all of a sudden as he heard that scream again. Something moved along his fingers and he saw that Isabel had fallen off of him at his sudden action. His frantic eyes searched around him for a danger. What was it? Some kind of an animal? A bear attack?!

Another scream, and Levi turned around, now on his feet only to find that it wasn’t a fucking bear attack. It was, in fact, the bear that was being attacked.

There was a white horse; Levi recognized it as the horse he’d seen when they were cornered by the Palace guards near the dam. The horse had a brown boot clutched between its teeth and was yanking hard on it. Levi’s eyes travelled from the boot to the foot it was hanging off of and to the person the foot belonged to; Eren fucking Jaeger, screaming at the top of his lungs and pulling the grass out in his attempts to get away from the horse.

What a sight to wake up to.

Levi, even though fighting with a horse for Eren was the last thing he wanted to do after just waking up, decided to help Eren out. He rushed towards him, Eren’s screaming immediately ceasing at the sight of him and he gave Levi such a grateful look when he saw him that Levi kind of felt bad that he didn’t particularly want to get involved in this.

Well, who could blame him?

Distracted by the sight of Levi, Eren’s hands loosened around the grass he was holding onto and he scrambled to hold onto something as the horse yanked at his boot again.

Levi quickly caught Eren’s hands in his and pulled with all his might on the brunet to make the horse let go of him. He looked up and caught sight of the horse glaring at him. Levi glared back.

After going back and forth with no progress, Levi yanked at Eren’s hands particularly harder, the brunet wincing in pain but that seemed be enough force as the next think Levi knew, Eren was falling on top of him with all his weight, knocking the breath out of him.

Levi grunted as his back hit the ground but surprisingly, there was no pain in his head. In fact, it felt like his head had landed on something much softer than the ground. He pried his eyes open to see concerned emerald ones staring down at him, one of Eren’s hands cradling the back of his head.

He was so close, Levi could move his head just a little and capture his lips with his own.

It seemed like Eren had the same thoughts as his eyes looked from Levi’s face and down at his lips.

Obviously, _someone_ had to interrupt!

Levi looked behind Eren’s shoulder and at the horse he’d completely forgotten about and it looked about ready to stomp down on the brunet. His eyes widened and he pushed Eren off of him surprisingly easy, not catching the hurt in his eyes.

He stood up and right in between Eren and the horse with his arms outstretched in a manner to calm the beast down. “Hey! Hey, hey. Calm down, calm down. Stop!”

The horse didn’t even look at him, eyes set on the brunet behind him and ready to attack. Why did he have to be so fucking short?

“Hey, hey! Look at me. Here! Down here. Yes, good beast, steady. Calm down, calm down.” Levi’s voice turned much softer and quieter the more the horse listened to him and calmed down. There was still the boot hanging out of its mouth though and it didn’t look like it was going to let it go anytime soon.

“Good, you’re so good. Now, sit down.” The horse didn’t listen so Levi repeated more sternly as he pointed down, “Sit.”

It begrudgingly sat down, it’s eyes still narrowed at Levi.

“Now, drop the boot. Come on, drop it.” Nothing. “Drop. It.” The boot hit the ground with a soft thud.

Levi smiled triumphantly. For his first time taming a horse, it was going pretty good so far. Probably because it was already a trained horse. He looked down at the horse’s neck and found a pair of mismatched wings and a name.

“Jean,” he read out aloud and startled as the horse suddenly perked up.

He looked at the beast in confusion as he repeated, “Jean?” The horse looked at him expectantly, waiting for something Levi didn’t quite know of. And then it hit him; that was probably the horse’s name.

“Your name’s Jean?”

The horse huffed as if saying yes.

Levi slowly reached a hand towards the horse, cautious and uncertain. Jean watched him curiously but otherwise sat still and unmoving.

“What are you doing?!” He heard Eren whisper-shout behind him. Levi ignored him in favor of putting his hand on the horse’s soft muzzle. He slowly started moving his hand up and down, petting the horse, still uncertain and he almost jumped out of his skin when the horse leaned into his touch.

Levi let the beast sniff his hand and hair as he stood still. And then all of a sudden there was something wet on his cheek. He realized belatedly that the horse was licking him. Gross.

But was it a good sign? Was the horse not hostile anymore because he was licking Levi’s face? That meant he liked him, right? Levi sure hoped so because he didn’t want to lose a good chunk of his cheek just because the horse decided he didn’t like him. He had seen enough of the beast’s teeth in action to not want them anywhere near him.

And then the beast was nuzzling his hair. Levi, uncomfortable and a little uncertain of what to do, stood on his tip-toes and awkwardly hugged the horse’s neck. He stroked the fur there and was rewarded with a pleased snort from Jean. So then, with more certainty, he started patting and scratching at the horse’s neck and behind his ears, earning pleased little sounds from the beast as he continued nuzzling his hair.

“You’re such a good boy. So loyal and hard-working,” Levi cooed to the horse. “You probably got tired of chasing the big bad thief all around, didn’t you?”

Jean snorted and nuzzled closer to Levi, tickling his neck. He couldn’t hold back the little giggles that escaped him at that. He continued petting the horse, hearing Eren mutter a very confused yet offended sounding, “What the fuck?”

Levi decided to again ignore him.

“You run around all day, working like a soldier and being so loyal and actually managed to get the bad guy. But still no one appreciates you, do they? Do they, Jean-boy?”

The horse neighed as if to agree with him.

“ _Excuse_ _me_ , he’s a bad horse!” Eren exclaimed as he stood up and came to stand beside Levi, picking up Isabel from the grass and situating her on his shoulder. The gecko instantly made herself comfortable on top of him.

 _‘What a fucking traitor of a gecko’_ Levi thought as he narrowed his eyes at her accusingly and maybe a little in jealousy. Though, to be fair, Levi _was_ petting another animal and giving it all of his attention while neglecting her. Didn’t mean he liked the way she had so easily warmed up to Eren and let him pick her up without squirming or resisting.

Now, who was the one disapproving of his decision of following Eren around again?

Jean huffed and went to bite at Eren, but the brunet quickly dodged his teeth with a startled yelp. Yep, Levi definitely wasn’t getting anywhere near those teeth.

“No! No biting. Bad boy,” Levi chided the horse. Jean promptly settled down again, though he still glared at Eren. Looking behind him Levi saw that the brunet was glaring back at the horse. Okay, that won’t do.

“No glaring at each other. We’re all friends here.” Both Eren and Jean turned their heads in his direction and Eren raised a single brow as if to say ‘really?’

Levi clenched his jaw, fine then. “Yeah, you’re right; we’re not all friends here. But-!” He pointed at both Eren and then at Jean. “You two will have to pretend that you both are because today is like the biggest day of my life. I’m gonna watch the floating lanterns from up close today and for the first time in my life would finally set foot in the kingdom. So whether you both like it or not, you two will have to behave for today. After that you can bite and glare at each other all you want, I don’t care. Now, shake your hands – uh, I mean limbs… whatever.”

Eren looked at him incredulously, “Are you serious?! He tried to kill me!”

A glare from Levi promptly shut him up and he looked and sounded defeated as he muttered, “Fine,” and held his hand out towards the horse.

Jean huffed and turned his head away from Eren but another look from Levi and they were shaking hands – uh… limbs, in a temporary truce.

“Good boys,” Levi praised as he patted both of their heads and then started walking away from them and towards the river to wash his face.

_

Eren watched Levi walk towards the river and then doubled over in pain as the fucking horse hit his stomach, although lightly. Does everyone around him not realize their own strength or something?

He glared at the horse as he clutched his stomach. The horse gave him a smug look. After Isabel, Eren didn’t even bother to question how a freaking horse could look smug.

He pointed his finger at the horse – Jean, whatever. “You. Fucking don’t try to rip my limb off like that again. _Or_ get too close to my Princess over there, understood?”

The horse looked towards where Levi was near the river, splashing water on his face and then looked at Eren and snorted loudly.

This goddamned horse was fucking challenging him!

First, this murder-horse had somehow found Eren all the way to here and then had tried to rip his leg off after scaring the shit out of him when he had woken up. And then he had interrupted what would’ve been the most desired and undoubtedly the most amazing kiss of his life. Seriously, it was already more than enough and the horse should be beheaded for committing the crime of interrupting their almost-kiss.

But no, that fucking murder-horse had to go and be all close to his Princess, enjoying his hug, his pets and scratches, sniffing and nuzzling his hair and earning a nickname from him. And then making his Princess _giggle_. _Giggle!_ If he had been a human, Eren would have beaten the shit out of Jean without a second thought.

No! You don’t get to be so close to _his_ Princess. Get the fuck away from _his_ Levi!

“Hey, didn’t I just tell you to at least pretend to be friends? You didn’t get it or what?” Levi said as he slapped the back of Eren’s head as he came to stand beside him. “I said you could glare at each other all you want when the day is over, didn’t I?”

Eren rubbed the back of his head as he tried to defend himself, “It’s not my fault! That freaking horse was-“

Jean neighed loudly, cutting Eren off and tugged at Levi’s collar with his teeth. Levi turned around to pet him and scratch behind his ears, completely missing the smug and triumphant look the horse gave Eren.

Eren clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth in anger. The _audacity_ of this horse!

Then there was something wet under his ear. He looked down at his shoulder to see Isabel licking under his ear and the side of his jaw, presumably sensing his mood and trying to calm him down (No Eren, she’s trying to recognize your smell and commit it to memory). And oh, Eren never knew pets were able to so easily do that as he felt his anger slowly melting away. Maybe he was considering getting a huggable one, or maybe not, no one would ever know.

In return, Eren petted the gecko on the head with his index finger and laughed when she started licking it too. Wow, now he understood why Levi was so attached to Isabel.

“You’re just so adorable,” Eren cooed as Isabel continued to now lick all of his fingers. He laughed, “That tickles, Little Flame.”

He looked towards Levi only to see him glaring at him, lips turned down and arms crossed over his chest. Cold blue-grey eyes bore into him with something like a mixture of displeasure, anger and something else in them that Eren couldn’t quite recognize. What – why was he angry all of a sudden?

“If you’re done playing with your _“Little Flame”_ ,” Levi snapped, “then might I remind you that I have a place to be at before it gets dark? I don’t plan on spending my life running all around this forest, you now.”

His voice was cold; colder than the winds that blew in winter, colder than ice. And Eren wondered what had gotten into him all of a sudden.

He nodded his head. “Yes. I do remember.”

“Great. Then lead the way Mr. Thief-turned-Guide,” was Levi’s bored reply as he yanked at Jean’s reins and walked ahead of him even though he’d just told _him_ to lead the way.

 _‘What’s gotten into him? Why is he suddenly acting so cold?’_ Eren wondered as he hurried to catch up with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed Isabel to approve of Eren at some point, you know. And what better way than to make them bond over their shared jealousy of Levi being affectionate with someone other than them? You had it coming, Levi, don't take your anger out on my babies.
> 
> Also, there was a freaking character death in a previous chapter and it was a while ago. You had a character death described to you right there, I even have the character in the tags. There was a character death and no one even noticed it, such a shame😔
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	18. A 5-year-old in an Adult's Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *trying to relax after more than a week of tests, studies and notes-making*
> 
> Chapter-133: Hi!
> 
> Me: Ah shit. Here we go again.
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

The two of them walked in silence through the forest, Jean’s reins in Levi’s hand and Isabel still perched on Eren’s shoulder. Eren had a frown on his face.

Levi was giving him the cold shoulder.

But why? Had he done or said something wrong? They were fine just last night, hell they were closer than ever last night! Then what had happened this morning?

Was Levi… maybe… regretting telling him about his past? Was that what this was about?

Eren chanced a glance at Levi. He had the reins in one hand while the other was gripping the strap of the satchel as he looked straight ahead. While Eren really didn’t want the murder-horse anywhere near Levi, after the raven’s behavior earlier, he didn’t know what to do anymore.

And he knew very well that they were both equally stubborn. So the silence continued.

Fallen twigs and branches crunched beneath his feet, although Eren was paying more attention to Levi’s feet. He didn’t have any boots on; didn’t have them since the start when he’d escaped the tower. And logically speaking, he really had no need for them when he was not even allowed to step outside the tower.

But now… Levi was out in this forest for so long and so many things had happened that Eren had not really paid attention to his bare feet until now. He must be really uncomfortable and on top of that, this was his first time outside of the walls of that tower and out in the world. For someone who had not ever experienced soil under their feet, Levi had been walking on grass and stones and branches and roots and _oh, my God, his feet must be throbbing and hurting badly right now, why didn’t he realize this sooner?!_

If Eren could give him his boots, he would without any hesitation. But as it was, Levi was much smaller than him – cute little Princess – and the boots would do no good when they wouldn’t even fit him. Instead, they would make Levi much slower and they might not be able to get to Sina before dark.

Although it didn’t sit right with him, Eren let it go for now because there really wasn’t anything he could do and he didn’t trust the horse enough to make Levi travel on him. Who knows if the murder-horse would go crazy and would throw Levi off of him? That would do more damage than walking bare feet and he was _not_ going to risk his Princess getting hurt.

He _could_ carry Levi all the way to Sina but he doubted Levi would let him without kicking him in the face or throwing a fit. So, for now, Eren didn’t do or say anything. He did, however, make a mental note to buy Levi boots of his own size the moment they would set foot in the kingdom.

Isabel shifted a little on his shoulder to get more comfortable and he slowed down a little so that she wouldn’t fall off of him. He glanced around at all the tall trees. They all looked the same; Eren wondered how Levi would’ve found his way to Sina if he hadn’t met him. He probably would’ve gotten lost many times or would’ve been attacked by a wild animal while wandering alone.

The thought was very unsettling and sent a shiver down his spine. Eren didn’t want to imagine his Princess all alone and lost and scare for his life.

A few small birds flew above him and he glanced up. His eyes widened in delight at what he saw and he excitedly called to Levi, “Princess! Come here, quick!”

Levi turned around; he had gotten ahead of Eren when he was lost in his thoughts. He walked up to the brunet, Jean following behind him.

“What is it?” He asked disinterestedly.

Eren excitedly pointed up at the tree in front of them, “Look! It’s a java plum tree. We would have completely missed it if I hadn’t looked up.”

Levi squinted up at the tree. Eren could hear his confusion when he asked, “A what tree?”

“A java plum tree! It’s a round black plum – look, can you see them up there in bunches? I used to eat them a lot when I was a kid.”

“Yeah, I bet they must sell them in the kingdom, but I never had one; Kenny never brought them to the tower.”

Levi was talking to him, was all Eren could think. Although only because he had momentarily forgotten about whatever Eren had done to receive the silent treatment and because he was more curious than angry now. Well, no worries, Eren would make him forget all about being mad at him.

“They do sell them when its season but I never had enough money to buy them.”

Levi paused and looked over at him. “Then how did you eat them a lot when you were a kid? Did you steal even as a kid? Wouldn’t surprise me.”

Oh, so he was still mad, he would have to try harder. Eren grinned at him and handed him Isabel. Levi perched her on his shoulder and looked at him questioningly.

“No, I didn’t steal.”

With that he started to climb the tree with ease; one foot after the other with hands gripping the rough trunk tightly until he reached the lowest branch and got on top of it. He reached his hands above to grab another higher branch and the pulled himself up on top of it. He gripped the trunk again to go to another branch on the other side and then climbed up two or three more branches. He looked around at all the black fruits around him hanging in bunches. Satisfied with his position, he finally looked down.

There was Levi, some 11 feet or so down on the ground, gaping up at him. Even the horse looked a bit shook. Eren could say for certain that he had definitely surprised Levi now.

“I didn’t steal! I climbed a java plum tree to get some for myself!” Eren shouted down at him. He saw Levi’s lips moving but could only catch him mouthing ‘hell’ at the end.

“Are you even human?” Levi shouted back.

“What do you think?”

“I previously thought you were a bear but now I think I might change it to monkey!”

_‘Wait – bear? Where did that even come from?’_

“Are you sure you won’t fall off and snap your neck or something?”

_‘Aww. Levi cares for me-‘_

“Because, you know, we still haven’t reached the kingdom yet and I don’t think I will be able to find another guide in this forest!”

_‘-in his own Levi way. Should’ve seen that coming.’_

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry! Are you hungry?” Eren asked.

“No, I’m not, just get back down here,” Levi said as he motioned for him to come down.

“Nonsense! Here, catch!”

Levi fumbled to catch the two plums thrown down towards him. He managed to catch one. The other, though, it hit Jean right on his head. Eren just snickered.

“Couldn’t you have warned me a little more earlier?” Levi shouted up at him.

“Stop complaining and taste it already,” was Eren’s impatient response.

He saw Levi shake his head and knew he was probably rolling his eyes at him too. But still the raven first wiped the small plum on his short before bringing it to his mouth and taking a _very_ small bite out of it. What was he, a bird?

_

Levi tentatively took a small bite out of the dark fruit and oh… it was like a burst of flavors on his tongue! The fruit was sweet yet had a slightly sour taste and was really juicy. But what surprised him the most was the color of the inside of the fruit. The crimson black fruit was actually purple on the inside with a long seed poking out of it.

He took another bite; the fruit really was very juicy, he tried to keep it all from slipping out of his mouth. He tried to recall of Kenny had ever brought java plums to the tower. Bastard had most likely kept them all to himself as to not give him any.

“How is it?” Levi heard Eren shout from above.

He looked up to an expectant Eren who was grinning from ear-to-ear. He looked like a five year old in an adult’s body; it was really cute, he hated to admit.

Levi threw the long seed after finishing the fruit before replying, “It was really good.”

He wasn’t sure how it was possible but Eren’s grin seemed to widen at that. Okay, now he was starting to get a little worried about Eren’s face literally splitting in half because of how much he was grinning.

“Glad you think so. Here!”

This time, he was able to catch the three more plums thrown down at him and fortunately none of then hit Jean like last time. Maybe he spoke a little too soon because right after another fruit had landed on the horse’s head with a ‘tap’ and Eren was snickering again.

Nevermind that, he just focused on wiping the plums on his shirt and then munching on them.

Sometime later there was a thud sound and Levi looked up after finishing the last of his plum to see Eren carrying many black fruits… in his shirt as a basket…

That was ridden up and bunched up in one of his hands…

Showing off his toned stomach and tanned skin…

Levi was very embarrassed with the high-pitched squeak that came out of his mouth.

He covered his mouth with a hand and looked away. Goddamnit, who gave this man the right to show off his skin just like that without warning first? Did he have no awareness of his surroundings, or what? Or was he not self-aware?

Whatever the case, this was just unacceptable and his heart should not be racing like this right now to the point he could hear it beat in his ear and feel warmth creeping up his neck and ears. Totally and utterly unacceptable, _stop thumping so loudly!_

“Princess~”

_‘Oh, my God, not right now!’_

“Pu~rrrrincess.”

_‘What’s with the purring?’_

“Hey, Princessss.”

Levi squeaked as Eren’s breath tickled his neck just below his ear. When had he gotten so close?

He turned his head in his direction only to bump his nose with Eren’s. Oh, he really was so close, closer than he’d thought. Levi looked into the golden-green eyes of the brunet, watching as they shifted colors in the sunlight.

Eren was slightly bent down and looking at him with an intense gaze. Levi gulped down the remaining juice of the plum in his mouth and watched as Eren’s eyes followed the movement of his throat.

What was… this? What was going on? Could it be…?

Unconsciously, Levi’s eyes travelled down to Eren’s lips; those sweet and tempting pink lips. He just had to lean in a little and then those lips would be on his. Had to just lean in a little and then-

“-el,” Eren voice broke him out of his trance. He blinked and then looked up to see those green eyes shining with mischief and those pink lips stretching into a smug smirk.

His face must have been enough to ask his unspoken question because then Eren was saying, “I said open the satchel, I gotta put the plums in it. I don’t plan on carrying them in my shirt and showing everyone my skin.”

Oh.

This little shit-!

Levi gritted his teeth and quickly took the satchel off of him and threw it at the brunet’s face. Eren just chuckled as he took a hold of it and moved it away from his face to grin at Levi.

Levi glared at him and snapped out, “Do whatever the fuck you want. I don’t care.” He turned around to walk away but was stopped when his face was suddenly grabbed and turned to face the brunet again.

Eren let go of his face to open the satchel and put the plums inside it without even looking inside. He then strapped the satchel back on Levi and took a hold of his chin again. He swiped his thumb at the corner of Levi’s lips and then showed him his thumb which had a purple stain on it.

“You had some plum juice over there. Open your mouth.”

Without thinking, Levi opened his mouth, but before he could freak out about Eren’s dirty hands the brunet burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“You – haha,” Eren said between laughter, “Your – ahahahaha!”

Annoyed, Levi shouted, “What?”

“Your tongue is all purple! Ahahahahahaha! It looks like you’ve been poisoned.”

“… My tongue?” Levi poked his tongue out to take a look at it but couldn’t see clearly. He tilted his head from side-to-side but still wasn’t able to look at his purple tongue. Noticing the sudden silence he looked up to see Eren gazing at him with an affectionate smile.

“What?” He asked after slipping his tongue back in his mouth.

Eren shrugged, “Nothing. You’re just too adorable, Princess.”

Before his face could start competing with Isabel to see who was more redder, Levi cleared his throat in his embarrassment and turned around to take Jean’s reins again. He started walking again and called behind him, “Come on. We should get going.”

After a few seconds he heard Eren’s footsteps following behind him.

_

(Plan to make Levi forget about being mad at him: successful.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to apologize for missing the last update. I have been very busy with my online tests and studies this past week and didn't get time to write. Secondly, the chapters are getting short, I know, but feel free to tell me if the pacing is too slow or if you feel like the story is not progressing because I just want some fluff but I've noticed I tend to ignore the main plot while writing it.
> 
> Thirdly, this whole chapter was pretty much based on my childhood. I would have gotten to eat more java plums if it weren't for the pandemic. Fuck you, Corona! But the interesting thing is that I had started this chapter way earlier than when Chapter-133 came out and it's just a coincidence that Eren is re-living his childhood in this and in the manga he meets the gang as a kid. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	19. The Arrival and the Devil of Sina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that was when the people of the tower had realized. The tower was Hell. And they were; the Devil’s “cute little minions” as she liked to address them all as.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!!! I'm back!!! Sorry for going on a hiatus all of a sudden. Everything was a mess and I had exams approaching and I just couldn't take it all at once so I thought a short break would be nice. And it was, I am now stress free (not really), I want to write more and I have inspiration to do so. It's not like my life is chaos free now, no no no, I still got shit to do but I said "Fuck it, I want to update and I will update and no one can stop me".
> 
> So, the first arc of this fic "Arc 1: Escape" is now officially finished and we're now starting "Arc 2: Explore". Woohoo!! Let's go!!
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

If someone were to ask him what the world outside the stone walls of his tower looked like, Levi would probably fall silent as he would try to imagine the outside world. More people would be the first thing that would come to his mind and then he would just think that whatever was written in the few books he had was the truth.

It wasn’t. The descriptions in those books could never compare to the true world outside the tower and the forest.

He just stood there, awestruck at the sight that greeted him the moment he set foot outside the forest and onto the stone bridge. He didn’t think he could move his legs anymore so he let his eyes do the work.

And, wow.

Boats, big boats of different yet equally beautiful designs. He remembered one of his books mentioning something like this. They were called ships. And they were huge, resting idly on the dock in the vast blue sea.

And the sea. It was everywhere.

It surrounded the kingdom on all sides save for the forest land connected to it by a bridge which he was now currently standing at. Did the forest come under Sina’s territory? Most likely considering people lived in it and were dependent on the kingdom for their needs such as Oluo and Petra.

He noticed a few small boats away from the land and in the sea. He could make out a few people on them throwing big nets in the water. He wondered out loud, “What are they doing there?”

“They’re catching fish,” a voice spoke from behind him.

Levi turned around, startled and a little embarrassed that he’d forgotten Eren was still with him. The brunet had Jean’s reins in his hands since Levi had abandoned the white horse earlier to run onto the bridge and gaze at the beauty of the kingdom of Sina. Isabel was sitting on top of Jean’s head and he was surprised the horse wasn’t making a fuss about it and actually looked pretty comfortable with it.

“They’re catching fish?” he questioned the brunet.

“Mmhm,” Eren just hummed.

His eyes turned back to the small boats and then to the main focus of attention of anyone who looked at the kingdom. The Palace. It was beautiful and huge and Levi wondered if it was really situated in the centre of the kingdom. It was on the highest land with small houses all around it till they reached the port and were arranged like terraces. One could see the Palace from any direction they looked from. It was mostly white with blue rooftops and gold accents and a weird-looking tall tower beside it in its perimeter.

The tower was weird because one: it was actually mad of red bricks and didn’t fit in with the cool colors of the Palace. Two: its roof was pure black and Levi could make out an opening it from his position on the bridge. Wow, the Palace was really huge.

“Um, Eren,” he called to the brunet behind him and continued to stare at the red and black tower even when the man came to stand beside him. He pointed at the tower that was standing out like a sore thumb, “What’s that weird-looking tower for?”

Levi turned his head to him when Eren exhaled a long sigh. “That’s the Head Healer’s personal observatory and laboratory. Although she claims to be a healer she’s more like a mad scientist. I heard on one of my “work” days that she blew up a room in the healing wing and scared her previous apprentice away during one of her “experiments”. The tower was built for her on the Queen’s orders shortly after that according to her preferences and solely for that mad woman’s weird experiments. It’s even nicknamed ‘The Devil’s Tower’ because people around it often hear terrifying screams coming from it in the middle of the night and the hysteric laughs and cackling of a woman. Even the Palace guards don’t dare to even go near it.”

…Levi really didn’t need to hear all of that. Now he was going to get nightmares about a mad woman dissecting him while cackling. Fuck, he was going to puke. Why did he have to imagine that mental image?

He looked up at Eren with a blank face trying desperately to keep all those plums they ate on the way here inside his stomach. Eren looked down at him expectantly, oblivious to the struggle Levi was having to keep himself from barfing all over him.

“The first thing you tell me when we get here is that a mad woman is living somewhere out there doing god-knows-what to some poor unfortunate souls while they scream in terror. What kind of a guide are you?”

Eren clicked his tongue in annoyance, “It’s not like I trained to be a guide, you know. I’m a professional thief not a professional guide.

Levi gripped the strap of the satchel he was wearing and gave Eren an unimpressed look, “You don’t need to be a professional guide to know that a person seeing the outside world for the first time would definitely not want to hear something like that the moment they step foot in an unfamiliar place.”

“It’s really not my fault. You asked me so I told you what I knew.”

“You – nevermind.”

There was no point in arguing like this. Today was a big day and he was not going to let a small thing ruin it for him. So what if a psychotic woman was in the kingdom? It’s not like he was going to run into her. He was just going to enjoy his first day after he gained his freedom.

Seemed like Eren had the same thoughts because he then nudged Levi with his shoulder to get his attention and then tilted his head in the direction of the kingdom and said, “Hey, the day’s not going to last forever, you know. We might as well explore a little before the ‘big thing’ in the evening. It’s your first time in Sina, after all.”

Levi looked up to see Eren smirking down at him. He smirked back and the brunet’s lips broke into a grin.

He nodded his head once, “Yes, why not. After you, Mr. Guide.”

Eren’s grin widened at his answer and he took a step forward and then looked back at him, “Then please, follow me, Mr. Levi.”

Levi was a little startled by the fact that he didn’t call him ‘Princess’ but still followed after him. He would be dead before he admitted that the ridiculous nickname had kind of grown on him.

And so had the presence of this thief-turned-guide.

_

Hanji Zoe, the Head Healer of the Palace and a wannabe scientist, daughter of the previous late Head Healer, unofficial daughter of the Queen of Sina and the root of all the stress and lack of sleep Moblit Berner, the Healer’s Apprentice, suffered from.

The Healer’s Apprentice was basically there to learn from the Head Healer and train under them to become the next Head Healer of the Palace while providing assistance if they were asked for it.

But the assistance was supposed to be a medical related one. Not one where he needed to babysit a fully grown woman or sketch the dissected body of a pig or a rabbit or dispose of random body parts of different animals and suspicious looking liquids or draw the constellations at two in the morning from the glass opening at the roof of the observatory of the Head Healer.

Or what people preferred to call it as ‘The Devil’s Tower’.

He kind of understood why they would call it that. He himself sometimes felt like he was in a devil’s den when the Head Healer would completely lose herself in the role of a scientist. Or what the other helpers, nurses and workers liked to call it the role of:

The mad scientist.

People of Stohess probably thought that the Head Healer was insane and performed illegal experiments on humans in here. But that really wasn’t it. She just always got carried away while doing a new experiment that would fail miserably in a loud explosion or something along the lines of that. She would then cackle loudly and scare the workers of the tower who would shriek in freight at the loud psychotic laughs coming from the top floor of the tower in the middle of the night.

The Head Healer would then dust her clothes off and clean the black stains of the blast from her glasses while saying with a crazed look in her eyes, “If we’re failing then we must be in the right direction. Mobu, would you please get another flask and a glass tube for me, sweetie~”

And then she would cackle again and the people in the tower would scream for their dear lives. And then the people of Stohess would gossip about the Head Healer being insane and out of her mind and torturing innocent people in The Devil’s Tower for her “experiments”. The outer appearance of the tower made up of red and black colors certainly didn’t make the rumors any better.

And then Moblit would be left silently crying and trying to clean up the mess while desperately wishing for one, _just one_ good night’s sleep.

The last day nor night were no different and today Moblit was walking up the spiral stairs of the tower with dark and heavy bags under his eyes and a slight limp in his right leg when he had accidentally missed a step and then fallen down the first ten stairs while trying to walk up them in his sleep-deprived state.

The people he passed on the different floors gave him pitying looks because they were no different and were just as tired as the mad scientist’s assistant. Some workers even shot him concerned looks when he passed by them looking like a walking dead. Maybe he was dead and his body still remembered checking on the wannabe scientist who had most likely locked herself in her laboratory for the whole night.

Seriously, did this woman never sleep? How was she so energetic and cheerful and bouncy every morning when he was barely conscious? Was she even human? Can he please just die in peace already, God?

Somehow, _somehow_ he finally reached the top floor of the tower and was faced with a red painted wooden door with a sign that read ‘The Devil’s Laboratory’ in a very messy you-know-whose handwriting. Yeah, apparently the Head Healer really liked the nickname the people had bestowed her tower with and decided to name every room according to it. The equipments room was ‘The Devil’s Equipments Room’, the storage room was ‘The Devil’s Storage Room’, the rooms where the others worked were serially called ‘The Devil’s Minions’ Work Room 1/2/3’ and so on for _every single room_ in the tower. Even the cleaning supplies closet was called ‘The Devil’s Brooms & Rags’.

Ridiculous, really. But who could say that to the mad scientist’s face even though she was overly friendly with almost everyone. And Moblit, who had enough guts to actually object, had given up after the renaming of just four rooms.

The Devil didn’t listen to him. She never listened to him. And he was found sitting at his desk with a dead look in his eyes as people fretted over his mental health and tried to wave their hands in front of his face to get him to focus and return back to the hell (a.k.a. the chaotic tower) all the while the Devil excitedly ran around the tower renaming every room.

At that terrible moment, in his heart, Moblit had regretted telling the mad scientist about the rumors related to her tower in hopes that she would at the very least _try_ to control herself while performing experiments.

And that was when the people of the tower had realized. The tower was Hell. And they were; the Devil’s “cute little minions” as she liked to address them all as.

Before Moblit could even raise his head to knock on the door, the door suddenly swung open and a loud cheerful voice greeted him, “Yo, Mobu. Good morning~”

_‘What’s so good about this morning? What’s so good about any mornings or afternoons or evenings or nights? What is good in this world anymore?’_

Moblit tried – he really did – to suppress the small whimper that escaped his mouth as the Head Healer’s loud voice even though she was so close to him reached his ears and made his head throb.

The mad scientist just patted his cheek affectionately as she skipped past him and down the stairs shouting excitedly, “Today is a big day and I am in a great mood. Maybe Erwin will return today too and bring something for me from the forest like a snake or a bear or a wolf. I’m excited for all the experiments I could do on them. Kyaaaaaaa!”

Her voice faded away as she continued to squeal and daydream and a very tired and dead-looking newbie came out of her laboratory to stand beside him.

“Did she get any sleep last night?” Moblit asked without even looking at the poor boy in his late teens. His sympathies were with him though.

“No.” Gods, the boy sounded as dead as he looked.

“Did she eat anything since yesterday’s force-fed lunch?”

“No.”

Moblit looked down at his shoes in frustration and tried to calm himself down. “This woman, I swear,” he muttered before looking up and limping back down the dizzying spiral stairs.

“Head Healer Hanji! Wait for me!” He shouted after her.

And thus, another normal day at The Devil’s Tower had begun.

 _‘I don’t get paid enough for all that I do for this woman!’_ Moblit thought.

And like always, Healer’s Apprentice Moblit Berner still can’t voice his thoughts and complaints out loud.

But on a balcony overlooking a beautiful blooming garden on her lost son’s eighteenth birthday, a mother was standing with a hand over her heart as she looked up at the clear blue sky not with longing but with hope.

 _He_ was somewhere very close to her, she could feel it.

Meanwhile, a certain raven-haired man stopped all of a sudden on the stone bridge and raised his head to look at the Palace again ignoring the questioning gaze of the brunet beside him.

He had a weird feeling in his chest the more he continued to look at the huge Palace.

A raven-haired man clicked his tongue when he noticed that his hair had started to already turn grey. Behind him a blond man and another black-haired man stared at the kingdom of Sina and the two people walking on the stone bridge along with a white horse, unaware of the eyes that followed them till they disappeared out of sight.

In a place filled with the scent of baked goods, a dark-haired woman wrapped a red scarf around her neck and pulled it up to her nose.

A blond man exhaled through his nose at the memories that played in his mind as he stood between rows and rows of books that he had just rearranged.

A dark-haired freckled man took out fresh apples out of a wooden crate to check on them and chuckled at the flashback of the person that used to love them.

A certain brunet watched as the raven beside him shook his head and continued to walk forward without saying anything. His worried gaze followed him and his probably hurting bare feet and his legs followed soon after the raven.

His Princess must be really uncomfortable; he should buy some shoes for him as soon as possible and also check his feet when they would find a place to rest.

Her optimism.

Her hope.

His unknown longing.

His selfishness. 

Their greed.

Their unbreakable bond.

And his love.

They were all now in one place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to make Hanji appear before the finale. Like, she was supposed to appear next in the last chapter after her appearence in the third chapter. Or so what I had planned, but when does anything go according to the plan?
> 
> So that was the first chapter of "Arc 2: Explore".
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	20. The Princess has Gone Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "____Keep your eyes and ears open and sniff him out if you have to. I want my Princess back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your reading~

He looked really stupid. Dragging along a Palace horse while the beast neighed and huffed at him and just refused to cooperate while a red gecko casually sat on its head, indifferent to and not bothered about the fuss.

He looked really stupid as he tried to pull the damn horse along with him with its reins. People around them looked at the commotion with different expressions but he was sure they were all wondering the same thing: _‘Just what the hell is that man doing?’_

Also, where the heck was Levi when you need him?!

How did he end up like this, you ask?

Well, they were walking on the stone bridge when Eren had felt someone watching them. And no, he wasn’t being paranoid he was sure someone was watching them. So he had turned around and looked in all directions but he couldn’t find anyone suspicious. So keeping his past experiences in mind he had decided to be on his guard and stay alert.

But when he had turned around he couldn’t find the awestruck Princess who had wandered somewhere without him.

And that was when he had panicked and searched for him frantically. Fortunately, the raven had just stopped in front of the fountain in the centre and was gazing up at it admiringly.

Eren had sighed in relief and had wanted to walk up to him. Keyword being ‘wanted’ as Jean had refused to move when he had taken a step forward.

Annoyed, Eren had looked at the horse ready to scold him when Jean had suddenly pulled him along towards a fruit stall that was being managed by a poor young girl who had startled and shrieked so loud at the incoming horse that he was sure his ears would have bled had he been closer to her.

And thus had started the war of tugging each other in opposite as the horse tried to get the human to let him eat some tasty apples and the human tried to get the horse to leave the poor girl’s stall alone.

And to make matters worse, when he had looked back at the fountain Levi was nowhere to be found.

So one was trying to steal some apples, one was struggling to keep the other from stealing the apples and looking for his Princess at the same time, one was sitting on the horse’s head not giving a single fuck and one had gone missing. What a fantastic group they made.

_‘Why? Just – why?’_

Eren glared at the horse and Jean glared back. “Hey, you,” Eren growled out, he really had no time for this, “I don’t give a damn if you’re hungry or not. My Princess has gone missing and if you’re not going to cooperate then I will just leave you here. I don’t care if you run back to the guards and lead them to me. My Princess is my topmost priority.”

Eren had expected resistance, a snort or another pull to get back to the fruits. But as soon as the horse heard the words ‘Princess’ and ‘missing’ he suddenly stood straight up and on alert leaving Eren to look at him incredulously. Even Isabel, who was just a moment ago not bothered by anything, sat still and tensed up.

Huh, Levi certainly had a way to get even animals to like him without even meaning to.

Composing himself back Eren cleared his throat and looked at the two non-human companions he had somehow found himself stuck with. “Alright, so now that you’re both listening I want you to search for Levi because it’s your fault I lost sight of him and he wandered away all alone. Keep your eyes and ears open and sniff him out if you have to. I want my Princess back.”

And would you look at that, Jean bowed his head as if he was getting an order from the Commander himself and then immediately started sniffing around and twitching his ears to listen for Levi. A well-trained Palace horse, as expected from the Commander’s choice.

Now, where did the Princess go without his Bear?

_

“Head Healer Hanji, please slow down!” A voice called from behind her.

The brunette woman halted and looked behind her at her assistant who was running towards her with a slight limp in his steps. They had just come back from visiting the Queen and checking up on her in the guise of talking to her about that day’s event, the Lost Prince’s birthday.

But strangely, the Queen was neither dull nor sad, in fact, she was just the opposite. She had greeted both of them warmly and had seemed happier than usual. The Head Healer and her apprentice had both found it odd but Moblit had tried to make sense out of it that maybe the Queen was finally moving on after the Prince’s tiara was stolen. Hanji wasn’t quite sure but questioned neither of them. As long as Kuchel was smiling and was healthy Hanji would not ask unnecessary questions that would upset her.

So now she was on her way to the town in a black cloak to hide her face and identity. She claimed that she wanted to see the arrangements and decorations put up by the common people as they prepared to celebrate the Lost Prince’s birthday. But in reality, she just wanted an excuse to roam around and possibly find something that would interest her and maybe she could experiment with/on and both herself and Moblit knew that.

Unknown to her, the Healer’s Apprentice didn’t question her and agreed to go with her because it would give the people of The Devil’s Tower a break and he could make the mad scientist eat something while they were at the festival. And he could also monitor her around in case she got out of control.

It was like killing three birds with one stone; the workers of the tower would be happy, the scientist’s stomach would be happy and the shopkeepers around the town would be happy if she would not cause too much trouble like she did last time. (Moblit baby, think about yourself and your happiness too.)

Moblit finally reached the mad scientist and tried to catch his breath as he supported his upper body with his hands on his knees, the hood of his black cloak coming down to cover his face as he bent.

Hanji reached out to push the hood back but then Moblit stood back up and took the hood down himself.

“Why are we even wearing these cloaks? I don’t think anyone would approach us or bother us if we went without them,” he huffed out. _‘Not to mention the rumors about you would certainly prevent anyone from even looking at us’_

Hanji smiled brightly and Moblit was momentarily blinded by her cheerfulness and brighter-than-the-sun smile. This woman was really something else.

“Silly Moblit, the cloaks are necessary for our outing. Just imagine: two cloaked higher figures walking around town, hiding from everyone’s eyes and sneaking into the festival hosted by the common people and just trying to forget about their titles and enjoying being themselves for a day! Ooh, someone should write a book on this.”

_‘It sounds like the plot of a cheesy romance novel with a love triangle’_

The assistant just listened the mad scientist ramble on and on about her daydreams. Haah, this woman was a handful and a troublemaker.

A soft smile found its way on his face the more he watched “The Devil of Sina” talk passionately about such a silly thing.

_‘But she could be rather cute too sometimes’_

“So, we’re going to the town’s festival?” asked Moblit in an attempt to distract himself from the sudden heat he felt rising in his cheeks.

Hanji stopped talking and then looked up at him with a wide grin. She then reached behind him to pull his hood over his forehead and Moblit wasn’t sure if his heart had started beating faster or stopped altogether.

She pulled her own hood up and over her head too abd then said, “Yep, we’re going to the town’s festival, to the outermost district of Sina:

“Orvud district.”

_

Levi looked at the people who passed by him. His hands were shaking, his fingers were trembling and his eyes were restless as they looked anxiously and warily at anyone that came too close to him.

How did he end up like this, again?

Right, he had wandered alone in an unfamiliar place and just now realized that Eren was nowhere in sight. He was lost.

He had been looking at the fountain made of stones at the centre of the town. He had peered at the clear water in it and had swirled his hand in the cold water when he had heard someone shout out something about passing the flags.

He had looked up and had gotten distracted by the colorful and lively town as the people decorated their houses and shops and the streets for that day’s event. He hadn’t known this day was as important to others as it was to him.

He had watched a little girl walking with a flower basket when she had tripped and her basket had fallen out of her hands with all the flowers strewn around her.

The girl had looked so close to crying as everyone had been too distracted with their own works to notice her and help her. So Levi had approached the little girl and helped her pick all the flowers and put them back in her basket.

The girl had offered him a white rose as a thank you and had tucked the flower behind his ear saying he looked prettier than her mama “who’s the most beautiful person in the world but please don’t tell her that I said you’re prettier than her”.

Levi had just chuckled at her and ruffled her hair as she went on her way but then he had been pushed around by the people preparing for the festival and when he had looked back when they had left him alone he had realized that this wasn’t where he was standing a few minutes ago.

And so he had found himself standing still like a statue with a white rose tucked behind his ear and his body trembling in anxiety and panic as he tried to find the way he had come from.

Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to put up a tough front. He wasn’t tough, he wasn’t tough at all. He knew he was weak and small and not capable enough to protect himself if more than one person stood against him. He was inexperienced and had no idea how the world worked even though he had listened to Kenny talking about murder, thievery, rape and what-not going on in the not-so-friendly parts of the kingdom.

This world, these people, they were all still very much unknown to him no matter how much he pretended to know about them. And suddenly he found himself wishing for the familiar and safe stone walls of the tower he was kept in and had grown in, the familiar view of the trees as he looked out of his windows, the calming sound of the waterfall that always lulled him to sleep.

He didn’t want to be here. Who was he trying to fool? He was not yet ready to live on his own in this unknown world. Why did he decide to escape the tower? Why did he run away? He would have been safe in his room by his window right now, excitedly waiting for the floating lanterns to appear in the night sky if he had not left the tower.

Why did he walk around on his own? Why did he try to act like he knew what he was doing? Where was Eren?

_SNAP_

“Eren!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spoil you guys too much with the Ereri. So have some oblivious MobuHan instead and a lost and panicked Levi.
> 
> Also, Isabel is a mood.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	21. I Found You, Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi isn't the only one who finds Eren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your reading~

The dark-haired freckled man was setting up his stall as he hummed cheerfully, pulling out wooden crates filled with fruits. They were all freshly picked from his uncle’s farm.

Well, the man wasn’t his real uncle. In fact, he had no one blood-related in this world that he knew of. He had lived in an orphanage all his childhood but he was never alone. He had friends there and owner of the orphanage was a good person too, he sometimes paid him a visit.

He had just happened to be lucky when he had stumbled into Mr. Gregor’s farm. The then teen had expected the blond man to get angry and yell at him or worse, accuse him of thievery and hand him over to the guards but none of that happened. Instead, the man had looked at his dirtied clothes and thin figure and had offered him a job to work in his small farm.

And since then, Marco had been working for Mr. Gregor in his farm and even helped him with his household chores because the man lived alone. Mr. Gregor’s wife had died of sickness way before he had met Marco and so the boy had tried to help the kind man as much as he could in exchange of shelter, food and some lovely stories of Mr. Gregor’s wife before she had passed away. And when Marco had started calling him uncle and when Mr. Gregor had started referring to him as son, they didn’t know nor cared to find out.

Because it seemed natural to them.

Just as natural as following around a trio whose personalities were totally different from each other but they were still connected at the hip. Just as natural as coming to care for them and sharing with them. Just as natural as taking naps huddled together and on top of each other like cats. Just as natural as putting his utmost faith and trust in them and their capabilities. Just as natural as relying on the brunet boy who was like the alpha of their group.

Just as natural as thinking of said brunet boy as a big brother who always looked out for them.

Marco let out a wistful sigh. Those were the days he cherished in his heart and missed so much. How he wished time could just reverse back to those not-so-luxurious but still happy moments with people he thought of as a family.

Those innocent laughs, those childish faces, that strong bond. How he missed all of that.

“Good morning, Marco!” a woman’s voice brought his attention back to the present and to the bustling market. Ah, it was Mrs. Harper, a sweet lady in her mid-forties with reddish-brown hair and soft ember eyes. She had a fruit stall just next to his but unlike him she was selling seasonal fruits while he was selling all-year ones that grew in his uncle’s farm.

“Ah! Mrs. Harper, good morning. You look lovely today,” Marco greeted her politely with a cheerful smile.

Mrs. Harper waved her hand in front of her face, “You are such a flatterer, you know that?”

Marco replied still smiling, “But I am just saying the truth. Won’t you agree, Mr. Windsor?”

Mr. Windsor, who was running around setting up his own vegetables shop at the other side of Marco’s stall halted in his steps and turned to look at the two of them. He was in his fifties and had greying hair and steel grey eyes, a white beard and a mustache and a very cheerful and friendly personality.

Mr. Windsor smiled at the two other vendors, “Yes, certainly. Mrs. Harper always looks lovely.”

Marco watched as Mrs. Harper’s face turned red from embarrassment at the compliment and chuckled along with Mr. Windsor at her reaction. They weren’t lying, she really was pretty even in her forties and after working so hard to provide for her family when her husband couldn’t after losing one of his legs due to an infection of a badly treated wound he got while training with the other guards. Since then her fourteen-year-old son and she started working hard to make ends meet and also take care of Mr. Harper.

Marco had known her only for a few months but she already treated him like her own son and he sometimes helped her family too along with Mr. Windsor.

Mr. Windsor on the other hand had almost no problems except for worrying about his two daughters’ marriage that had come of marriageable age and his sixteen-year-old son who was in his “rebellious stage” and refused to obey him. He was a sweet man and all but he really made Marco uncomfortable when he tried to set up one of his daughters with him and complimented him in being “such a gentleman, your future wife would be so lucky to have you as her husband. By the way, have you thought about marriage yet? Such a handsome young man like you should settle down at the right age before it’s too late” whenever he helped the man in his work.

Now the two elders were bickering back and forth and he just watched them. But then the carefree atmosphere was broken by a shout that made him freeze.

“Eren!”

His head shot up in the direction the voice had come from. There were so many people preparing for the festival today, too much noise. But he was sure he didn’t mishear. It was _his_ name.

And then Marco was sprinting straight into the sea of people decorating the streets. He could hear the distant shouts of Mr. Windsor and Mrs. Harper but he ignored them in favor of searching for the source of that voice.

Was he back, how long has it been? After so many years… Those posters – were the guards after him? But they didn’t know his real name. Then who was it that shouted his name? He hadn’t heard his name in a long time, was he really back?

Marco bumped into someone and almost lost his footing but somehow managed to keep himself up. He glanced around him and that’s when he noticed him. A raven-haired young-looking man with an undercut, clutching his hands on his chest as his eyes moved around frantically and desperately with a panicked look on his face and a white rose tucked behind his ear. He watched the short male open his mouth and what came out of it made his eyes widen.

“Eren! Eren! Where are you?! Eren!!”

_‘He was the one calling **his** name?’_

Marco found himself walking towards the raven who was still unaware of him approaching him as he searched the crowd for someone. He reached him and cleared his throat and immediately grimaced internally as the shorter man flinched and took a step back from him.

His wary and anxious eyes looked at Marco up and down and he looked like a cornered prey that was ready to attack if it had to get out alive.

So Marco put as friendly a smile as he can on his face while drops of sweat rolled down his temples in nervousness. He had to be extra careful with this one.

“I’m sorry if I startled you. I just happened to hear your shouts and rushed here in case there was something going on. Are you perhaps lost?” The smile on his face never faltered but he was feeling really uncomfortable with the nervous sweating.

The wary eyes didn’t once look away from him and the raven took another step back.

_‘Of course he won’t trust you, Marco’_

“Oh! I apologise again for my rudeness. My name is Marco and I am a fruit vendor. My stall is just near, why don’t you wait for your partner there? I’m assuming this is your first time visiting Sina?”

The shorter male still didn’t look like he trusted him and he understood. But maybe the raven noticed his honesty and sincerity because after hesitating for a long few minutes he slowly nodded his head and Marco let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

And so he led the lost raven towards his fruit stall while trying to clear their path and keeping anyone from making any kind of physical contact with or walking too close to the shorter man.

When he came back Mrs. Harper and Mr. Windsor were standing in front of their stalls with worried looks. It was still pretty early, they didn’t need to worry about customers right now because the market had yet to be open to customers right now. They both caught sight of the distressed raven with him and Marco silently pleaded to them with his eyes to not say anything.

He hurried to behind his stall and brought out an empty crate and inverted it just in front of his stall for the raven to sit on. After hesitating and thinking hard about it the raven sat on it and continued to search for someone.

“Psst,” he heard someone call him from behind and looked back at Mrs. Harper who motioned for him to lean behind a little with her hand. Marco leaned back and the woman muttered to him, “He doesn’t look too good, dear. Are you sure he’s going to be okay?”

Marco wanted to reassure her with another one of his smiles that yes, he would be alright, but looking back at the raven’s slightly trembling figure… “I think it’s his first time in Sina and he got separated from his partner and got lost. Maybe he’ll calm down if he found his partner. I’m sure they’d be searching for him too.”

His partner.

**_“Where are you?! Eren!!”_ **

Before he could think much about it a voice called out in relief, “Levi!”

_

Levi jolted and looked up turning his head around frantically as he tried to search the person that voice belonged to. He had heard him, it wasn’t a trick his panicked mind was playing on him nor had he misheard. He had found him, it was him, he was here, he-

_Levi found him._

He was standing there, with concern, relief and joy displayed all over his face. Their gazes locked and he saw the brunet bite his bottom lip to contain his overly wide smile. But Levi was already up from his seat with tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

“E-ren,” he breathed out, his voice cracking a little.

As if answering his whispered call from a few meters of distance between them, Eren shouted as he started to run towards him, “Levi!”

Before Levi had any time to process he was being enveloped in a tight hug that he unconsciously returned immediately and gripped the back of the brunet’s shirt tightly like his life depended on it.

Eren was here, he had found him. He didn’t need the tower anymore, he didn’t need those suffocating stone walls anymore, he didn’t need the same old view of the same old trees anymore. He didn’t need to be scared and worried anymore.

Because Eren was here, his _Mr._ _Guide_ was here. And Levi was sure he won’t let him get lost again and face this overwhelming world by himself alone.

Just what had gotten into him earlier, wanting to go back to that… that – _prison?_ No, he’ll never go back there, ever.

Eren held him by his shoulders and pushed him back a little and Levi panicked again for a second that the brunet was pushing him away and was going to leave him here alone. But then Eren glared down at him, yet with pained eyes.

Uh oh.

“Where were you, huh? Why did you wander on your own? Do you even know how worried I was imagining where you were and how you were and if you had gotten in some trouble? Who said you could just walk around alone like that?”

Levi looked down in shame. Yes, it wasn’t exactly his fault he got lost in the crowd after helping the girl but he should have at least told Eren before walking off. And the brunet was too worried right now to listen to him, anyway. He hadn’t scolded him until now; just how long was the scolding going to be?

But then his face was being caressed by big, warm and _familiar_ hands and his unshed tears were being wiped away from his eyes by gentle thumbs as his head was lifted back up to meet worried and pained blue-green eyes.

“Don’t _ever_ walk away just like that again or disappear on me, you understand?” God, he looked so in pain and hurt that Levi wanted to apologise to him a thousand times even though it wasn’t really his fault.

But in the end all he could do was sniffle and nod and he was once again being pulled into a warm embrace that made him feel safe.

“Shh,” Eren softly murmured as he rubbed his back with one hand and patted his head with the other, “I’m here now. You’re safe, you’re alright. I found you, it’s alright, Princess.”

This jerk! Was he _trying_ to actually make him cry with those words? Couldn’t he just quietly hold him in his arms without spouting such nonsense? Though hearing him call him ‘Princess’ again did calm him down a lot but like hell he would say it out loud.

But then all of a sudden he felt Eren’s body still and tense up and was about to ask what was wrong before the man who had helped him – whom he had completely forgotten about – said something in a tone as if he was refraining from crying.

“Hey, Eren. How have you been?”

This guy knew his Eren?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely reader had wanted to see a heartwarming hug between our Ereri babies so I delivered. But ooh reunion.
> 
> So I had gone back in the chapters to read from the start to find out if I had ever mentioned how old Eren was when he'd left Stohess and although I found nothing I was so dumbfounded by my own writing. Like, I wrote this shit? Dang, I've got some skills. But anyways, I tried but I found no mention of Eren's age when he left his friends so I don't think I ever mentioned it. But if I might have overlooked it and it really is mentioned somewhere please can you guys tell me if you remember it? I really don't want to start from the very start to find it out again.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	22. I Missed You too, You Walking Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren grabbed both of the raven’s shoulders as he said, “This is Levi, my partner. We haven’t known each other for that long but we trust each other immeasurably.”
> 
> Wait – hold on a second-! ‘My partner’ he said?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, been a bit busy with the studies lately. Happy new year in advance!!
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

When he’d agreed to take Levi to Sina, Eren hadn’t really meant it. He had been lying, had been planning to ditch Levi as soon as he got his satchel back. At that time and even way after that when they’d nearly died, Eren hadn’t given their destination and what it could lead to any thought.

He wished he had.

The reality of coming back to Sina had just now sunk in, when he was face-to-face with a very familiar dark-haired freckled man who had tears welled up in his eyes and a wide smile on his face. Just the opposite of his shell-shocked expression and stiff posture.

The bustling market was no longer there and neither was the hand tapping insistently at his back. All there that was were him and four children running around and laughing and being carefree as they chased each other. His eyes were transfixed on a brunet boy with bright sparkling eyes shining with mirth and a joyous carefree smile.

He couldn’t even recognize himself. Had he really changed so much over the years? So much so that he’d lost that spark in his eyes? He shouldn’t have left.

“I see you have grown much taller than the last time.” What even was the last time? When had he even disappeared on his _family_? He didn’t quite remember, but that was the first thing he could get out through the lump in his throat.

Marco looked surprised before his face brightened. He hadn’t changed much then, good. He really preferred this Marco over the crying one.

“Really? I don’t notice any change in myself at all.” Seriously, were they talking about the same last time? Maybe his memories were getting mixed up but he could have sworn Marco was still growing when he’d left.

A moment passed as they both just stood there staring at each other and searching for words to fill the silence with. Eren tried to open his mouth but no words came out and he looked up to glance at his childhood friend only to see his eyes brimming with tears again.

Eren had a brief moment of panic before his vision got blurry and soon they both were rushing towards each other and embracing each other almost desperately.

Almost as if afraid the other would disappear into dust right through their arms. As if still doubting reality and thinking this was just a mere illusion.

Maybe that’s why all of a sudden there wasn’t enough air in Eren’s lungs. And instead of complaining he tightened his arms around Marco too.

“I had almost given up on ever seeing you again, big bro,” the freckled man mumbled in his shoulder and it was like they were kids again, still in Hannes’ orphanage causing trouble and mischief _together_. Marco had stopped calling him big bro after he’d turned ten and Eren had told him not to call him that.

And to think that the same name that had once been embarrassing was now calming his wildly thumping heart down and reassuring him that this was all real and not just a hallucination.

“I missed you too, you walking sunflower. So much.”

Marco huffed out a laugh, “Don’t call me that!”

“Then stop calling me ‘big bro’, it’s still embarrassing.” Oh, who was he lying to right now?

“Admit it. You actually like it.” And this guy saw right through him. Nothing had changed and yet everything had.

“And you like it too… Sunflower.”

_

Marco could feel his cheeks heating up at the stupid nickname. Haah… Eren and his nicknames.

It seemed like a long time before they reluctantly let go of each other to actually _see_ the other properly. Eren had grown so much over the years and gained some muscle too. How on earth did he do that while being on a run constantly?

“It seems like you are doing fine now that I am looking at you properly,” Eren said as he too examined him up and down and patted his arms.

Marco paused. Was he doing fine though? Physically and financially, yes. But emotionally? He had to think about it before answering. Often mistaking a brown-haired teenager for someone his eyes always seemed to search for, halting midway when he saw a customer with blue almost green eyes and pausing to gaze at children playing together.

Marco didn’t know how to respond to that.

But he didn’t need to, anyway because Eren then exclaimed, “Oh! By the way, this is Levi – Levi? What are you doing over there? Come here.” He turned behind to beckon over the raven-haired man he’d found lost in the market.

The raven was standing a few steps away from them, obviously understanding the situation and giving them as much privacy as he could in a bustling market. Were him and Eren close? Did Eren tell him about him, Armin and Mikasa?

Eren grabbed the shorter male’s arm and pulled him beside him when he hesitated for too long. The brunet wasn’t one for physical contact with people he didn’t feel comfortable and particularly close with emotionally. They were definitely close.

Eren grabbed both of the raven’s shoulders as he said, “This is Levi, my partner. We haven’t known each other for that long but we trust each other immeasurably.”

Wait – hold on a second-! ‘ _My partner_ ’ he said?!

Marco had his suspicions but he had never expected Eren to so casually say that. ‘Partner’? What kind of partner? Lover? Fiancé? Life partner?! This was too much too early. He’d just met his brother figure again after _years_! What was he supposed to say? Congratulations? I am happy for you? Shit, Eren must be expecting his approval but he was frozen still and speechless. He might take it the wrong way and feel hurt. What should he do?!

He was snapped out of his panic-stricken thoughts by the raven elbowing Eren hard as he grunted in pain. “Don’t say something so vague while introducing me to your long-time friend, you idiot,” Levi said then spoke to Marco, “Travelling partner. I am his travelling partner and he’s my guide.”

Oh… Was that supposed to be a good thing or not? Because Marco had been about ready to accept the young man into the family.

“Ugh!” Eren grunted, “Control the strength of your hits, would you? I feel like my ribs are going to be bruised…”

“Drama queen,” was Levi’s dry response.

The brunet pouted at him. “You are so cruel to me, Princess.”

Were they sure that they were just travelling partners. Because Marco was seeing something else entirely.

“Anyways,” Eren said dropping the hurt act, “this is Marco, my childhood friend. We lived and grew up together in the orphanage in Stohess with two other kids.”

 _Two other kids…_ So he had told him.

Levi turned to him and nodded once, “I know him. He’s the one who found me when I got lost. He brought me here to wait for you to find me.”

“He’s the one who found you? Seriously?! Is this fate? Meeting the family already behind my back, are you?” Eren waggled his eyebrows at Levi and poked his side while the raven turned a light shade of pink at the teasing.

_‘They are even flirting! Are you both sure there’s nothing going on between you two?’_

Marco didn’t have any time to question though as a palace horse came barreling through the sea of people with a red gecko sitting on its head and a pair of boots clutched between its teeth. It would have been a comical sight had Marco not been scrambling away from the two maybe-lovers-maybe-not for whom the horse was heading for.

The other two didn’t even flinch as the horse ran towards them while the citizens around them preparing for the festival were terrified for their lives and in utter chaos. Levi just held up a hand to signal the horse to halt while Eren called out, “Jean, no. There’s other people around too, behave yourself.”

And to everyone’s bafflement the beast listened to them and stopped before them. Marco could only think, _‘What a power couple…’_

_

Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren, impressed that he’d actually managed to get Jean to listen to him. Had his absence improved their relationship?

The brunet just grinned at him probably internally patting himself on the back at managing to make his horse-enemy obey him. But Levi couldn’t take his eyes away from his favorite pair of blue-green ones. He was sure they weren’t this bright before, didn’t sparkle this much before and really, his whole face seemed to have brightened up along with his smile seeming much happier.

Meeting someone from his past that he cared so much about had really made Eren more cheerful. And seeing him like that made even Levi want to smile as if his good mood was contagious.

Eren smirked at Jean, “You found him but I beat you to it.” He then turned to Levi, “I feel like I have a sixth sense for you, or something. A Levi-sense. Even this murder-horse’s nose is slower than my Levi-sense.”

Jean huffed in response and glared at him and they were back to square one.

Levi shoved Eren’s face away, “Shut up, idiot and tell me why you let Jean and Isabel wander around freely.”

“We split up to find you sooner!”

Levi waited for more but when Eren fell silent he raised his brows at him in an incredulous expression, “That’s all? You are so irresponsible and careless! What if they’d caused a fuss or hurt someone?”

“They’d already caused a fuss way earlier though anyway,” the brunet mumbled back but he couldn’t quite catch it.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! They didn’t cause anything though so it’s fine now. And also…” Eren trailed off as he motioned Jean to handover the dark brown boots he had between his teeth. When the horse didn’t let go he glared at him. “Just give them to me, you stupid horse!”

Jean glared right back at him. Someone was still angry at his nose’s ability being doubted.

When he finally got the boots Eren turned back to Levi and grinned. He’d been doing that a lot too now, he’d noticed. “On my way I saw these boots and thought they should fit you. Don’t give me that look, I bought them not stole them.”

He bought them? Really? Levi wasn’t sure why he felt a weird feeling when at that.

Eren glanced around them in search for something, “Wait a second. Mm…” He then looked at the inverted crate Levi had been sitting on earlier and started guiding him towards it when he suddenly stopped.

Levi looked up too and found a red-haired woman and a grey-haired bearded man he’d briefly caught sight of before staring at them in curiosity from behind their stalls.

Eren shot them both a polite yet charming smile, “Hello! I am Eren and this is Levi. Nice to meet you.”

“They are Mrs. Harper and Mr. Windsor,” Marco provided coming up beside them. “They are vendors too and their stalls are at both sides of my fruit stall so we know each other very well.”

Eren looked at Marco with a strange expression that he couldn’t properly understand as he exclaimed, “You are a fruit vendor? That’s great!”

What was so great about it? Then Levi tried to look at it through Eren’s perspective. The fact that he’s a fruit vendor isn’t great. What is great is that Marco was earning money on his own by working hard and seemed to be doing fine, unlike Eren. And Eren was glad that Marco didn’t choose his ways.

“Are you with the young man who Marco found lost in the market?” Mrs. Harper asked Eren. Would people just forget about him getting lost, already!

“Ah, yes. I am with him.”

“You seem to know Marco quite well,” Mr. Windsor commented as he looked Eren up and down. He seemed suspicious of Eren, was he connecting the dots because of the wanted posters?

The brunet seemed to notice it too but he still continued to smile at the man, “Yes, I am his childhood friend. We grew up together, we’re practically family.”

Mrs. Harper exclaimed, ‘”Oh! You are _that_ Eren? Marco always talked about a big brother who he admired and was trying to search for!”

This time his smile faltered. “He… he did?” Eren asked with a nervous expression.

Damn, woman. Don’t guilt-trip his Eren and make him more upset than he already was for leaving his family behind!

Levi tugged on Eren’s sleeve to get his attention and then pointed at the boots in his hand with his eyes. Eren looked down too and remembered what he was about to do before he’d gotten distracted.

“Oh, right. Come on, sit here.”

Levi sat on the crate and Eren knelt down before him to slip the boots on his bare feet. He looked really focused and Levi knew he was trying hard not to feel guilty about making Marco search for him. But really, with how close he’d seen they both were, had Eren really expected the freckled man to give up on him that easily?

He just hoped that Eren could meet all of his family and reunite with them and that they’d be as happy to see him as he would most likely be to see them.

Eren patted his ankles and looked up at him from his kneeling position, “Do they fit you? Is it comfortable?”

Levi wiggled his toes inside the boots and stood up with the brunet automatically giving him a hand to help him up as he stood too. He moved on the spot a little while feeling a little awkward and weird with something soft under his feet.

“Walk a little to get used to it,” Eren suggested while still hovering near him as if he would fall flat on his ass any moment. Have a little faith, would you?

Marco and the others watched silently as Levi walked a few steps away from them and then back to Eren. His movements were awkward but he was trying to get used to not feeling the hard ground underneath his feet. It was comfortable although strange so maybe it was fine?

“How are they? Are they tight? Do you not have enough room to move your toes? Are they a little loose? We could change them if you don’t like the color or whatever…”

“Relax! They’re fine, I like them.”

“There’s really no problem if you want to change them. As I said, I just _thought_ they would fit you I wasn’t sure – wait what? You like them? ... Good, then.” Eren tried to act cool while trying to suppress his growing smug yet pleased smile.

Idiot really didn’t know how to hide his emotions, did he? But that was one of the reasons Levi liked him.

_

** Bonus **

Eren tried to look for Levi everywhere: the shops, the food stalls, the weird arrangement of flowers done on the side by children, but he was nowhere to be found.

Now he was starting to get worried. What if Levi was panicking right now while being overwhelmed by the crowd? What if he encountered someone with ill intentions? His Princess was already paranoid enough about that, he had to find him quickly. But where could he possibly be?!

He turned around and his eyes caught sight of a pair of dark brown boots in an old man’s shop. He was again reminded of his plan of buying Levi shoes when they got to Sina but… Levi was missing and finding him was his first priority.

But those boots looked perfect for his Princess…

“Fuck it!” He didn’t have time to waste on thinking. He approached the old man’s shop and gestured at the boots, “Those. I want those. Quick, please. I don’t care about the cost.”

The man startled and hurriedly gave him the boots and he dropped a few silver coins in his hand.

“W-wait!! This is way more than the cost!” The old man shouted behind him as he turned to walk away. He was about to face the man again when he heard a familiar voice shouting his name.

“Where are you?! Eren!!”

“Keep it, then!” Eren called behind him as he ran in the direction of the voice. He saw Jean sniffing around with Isabel on his head and shoved the boots between his teeth much to the horse’s bewilderment as he ran off into the sea of people preparing for the festival and pushed them out of his way.

He couldn’t care less about anyone else. His Princess was calling for him, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
